The Final Attacks on the Digital World
by Just Another Fanatic
Summary: Begins just after Season one an the Digidestine are fighting to save the Digiworld again, only this time, the evil is worse and stronger. To help them win, they receive help, and a lot of it.
1. Master Evil One

"This is to those who knew me well before my life changed with a silly action my crazy parents took." Emily began her final note. "They knew I couldn't live like this for too long yet they didn't change a thing. Now I must tell my true friends who try to keep in touch that my parents will quit for sure and at least my little sister Patti will live a normal life. She will never know she had an older sister that loved her this much. She won't remember me the least bit. The next time you will talk to me is in Heaven."

With her note finished she opened her window and jumped from the 20th floor hoping her parents wouldn't move the way they did setting up businesses all over the world, a new place every month or so. She cried as she flew down to the ground, but never made. 12-year-old Emily wouldn't be seen for another 15 years by anyone except her best friend, Yorkshiremon.

"I could have sworn I saw someone in the bushes." Tai cried looking through the bushes. "I know that there is something in here and I will find it."

A cold breeze blew and Sora scolded Tai, "It was just the wind Tai you idiot. You really know how to waste time, don't you Tai."

While Sora yelled at Tai, Amanda noticed something fly quickly across the sky but didn't say anything. She didn't want anyone getting on her case today. She was slowly trying to replay it in her mind when Matt tapped her on the shoulder and motioned to her that they were leaving. She would just forget about it for the meantime because they had Master Evil One to worry about.

"What are you wondering about that can make you completely blank out again, Amanda?" Matt asked Amanda as he pulled her along the path to everyone else. "Sora's flipping out up there because, well, umm, I don't know why but she's flipping out as I told you."

"Sorry about that. I just thought I saw something back a while ago. Well of course we see something everyday here I guess."

"Where were you guys? I don't want you to waste time anymore. Time is racing toward us until Master Evil One destroys the place. If you're not up to this why don't you pack up and go home?" Sora nagged Matt and Amanda. "This isn't funny guys."

"Why don't we rest for the night here guys." Tai said out of the blue. "It's getting quite dark out don't you think."

"I don't think this a good place Tai," Izzy replied, "It's right smack in the middle of a open field where we could easily be attacked."

"How about in that cave up ahead Tai?" Kari pointed out.

"Great Kari." Tai jumped "Lets go.

So to the cave they went and eventually fell asleep, forgetting the night watch. Of all the nights, this was not the right night to forget. Master Evil One was hot on their trail and closing in fast that night.

"Yawn Wake up guys. It's morning." Tai said sleepily.

"Tai, what took you so long to wake up?" Sora got on his case. "Joe started coughing like crazy last night and he's too sick to go anywhere. And he can't take care of himself either and no one else knows what exactly we need to do. And no, he can't talk, sore throat."

"I think that Master Evil One paid us a visit last night." Izzy said.

"Could she have done this to Joe?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, what can't she do?" Sora replied.

"She can't show enough respect to anyone who deserves it. If she's not the best, no one is then." Amanda answered.

Everyone looked down at this. Amanda always accidentally said the wrong yet right things.

"On the bright side," A new voice said from outside the cave, "it's a bright and sunny day. Hi, my name is Jamie and this is my Digimon, Dandimon. Here's some Tylenol."

"How did you know what we needed?" Tai asked.

"I didn't, I just over heard what you had been talking about and noticed this in my hand. Here you go kid." She said "kid" even though she was Kari and T.K's age. She tossed him the bottle.

Joe took some medicine and after a while his digivice cured him from the cough. They began to move on when…

"I see you." A voice said from no one direction. Everyone began to look for who they knew was Master Evil One. Then they all had a feeling to look up and there she was, standing in the sky,

"Why does she get to fly and not us?" Matt joked around.

"Don't worry Matt, our digimon can fly." Tai said back.

"Oh, but do worry, can they digivolve?" Master Evil One snickered.

All the digimon tried to digivolve but they couldn't until…

"Dandimon digivolve to… Daisymon."

"Well I see we have a newcomer. **Whistle** I would like you to meet my digimon, Rulermon. Though she may be small and a rookie, she can take on more than one ultimate at a time, and still win."

"Crown blade" Rulermon threw her crown.

"Petal destroyer" Daisymon shot out petals upon petals.

The crown cut through the petals and knocked Daisymon back. With that Rulermon jumped up to catch the crown and then pounced down on Daisymon pushing her down and back to Dandimon. Rulermon was still not satisfied with his fight. She ran up to Dandimon and placed a small black device hidden in her petals then kicked her all the way into Jamie's arms and back to in-training. Then he turned to the other rookies and one-by-one hit them to in-training.

"That's enough Rulermon. Let's go. You placed the devolver on Dandimon."

With that Master Evil One disappeared. Everyone was shaking in fear until that. What had happened the night before to stop the digimon from digivolving?

"What happened just there to make you guys think that digivolving wasn't needed?" Tai yelled at the digimon.

"We tried to but we just couldn't," Koromon pleaded, "we honestly tried really hard Tai."

"I believe them Tai," said Kari, "they wouldn't bail on us on purpose and we all know that."

"That's right Tai," Koromon began again, "we just couldn't do it this time."

"Well," Tai started, "why couldn't you digivolve? Are you guys hungry or tired?"

"No." They all replied back. "We just couldn't"

"Is it possible Master Evil One blocked their power to digivolve?" Matt inquired. "If she can do anything then she can block their power to digivolve don't you think."

"I believe Matt is correct," Izzy joined in, "in thinking that Master Evil One is responsible for this. Plus it is better to blame her than each other in a situation like this."

"I just don't understand why anyone, especially a human, could be so evil like her." Kari sighed.

"I don't know Kari," started Gatomon, "but there is good in her somewhere and I know you can bring it out of anyone, even her."

"That might not be the best thing to try to do," Sora advised, "I mean that some people are just plain evil. Take Hitler, who killed thousands of people and created a world war over a thing as small as a culture."

"John Wayne Gacy was a serial killer." Izzy commented.

"Why did he want to kill cereal?" Tentomon asked.

"A serial killer is a person who has killed a bunch of people, but not in a war." Izzy said.

"How many people did he kill?" Tentomon asked.

"31, just to say that he killed them." Izzy said. "If we are going to stop Master Evil One, we're going have to find out who she is in the real world and all about her."

"We don't have to move a muscle," Amanda said confusing everyone. "I know who she is and everything about her. To tell you the truth, you guys didn't do a very good job with describing her. And even if she is wearing a mask, I can recognize her."

"Then who is she, Amanda?" Matt asked, confused as everyone else.

"My sister."

"Your sister." Tai blurted out. "This is great. She won't hurt you too much. You're family and she can't push you without getting grounded."

"We **_HATE_** each other Tai. I'm probably endangering you more than you would be." Amanda looked down. She had just made the moment worse again. She sat down and didn't say anything for a while as the rest continued to talk about the best choice. As this went on around her she slowly slipped to sleep.

"Amanda, Amanda are you there?" A very familiar voice said with a familiar laugh afterwards. "Mom and Dad are worried about us. They think we were kidnapped and taken somewhere far away from them, not that it could ever be too far for a long time. Your so-called friends left you there sleeping just asking me to grab you. You're lucky I'm nice or I would kill you on the spot. Calfmon is fine too, just a little tied up at the moment."

"Why didn't you kill me yet?" Amanda knew something was up. She looked around and saw her digimon. Calfmon tied up in a corner. "What are you going to do to me though?"

"I'm simply going to use you as bait for your friends. You're the worm and they are the fish. What other use would I have for you? If you're lucky, I might bring you home and tell mom and dad that I helped you escape from the kidnappers for a lot of money. Or I could kill you and say I was just lucky."

"You sick…"

"No, remember this is a children's program."

Meanwhile…

"I can't believe this." Sora yelled at everyone again. "How could we let Master Evil One just swoop down here so quickly and take Amanda. What really bothers me is that no one tried to stop her."

"Don't yell at everyone." Tai yelled back. "I didn't see you trying to stop her either, Sora."

"You were closer to her than she was." Mimi joined in on Sora's side.

"You were right next to her, Mimi." Joe joined Tai.

"So were you, Joe." Matt joined in with Sora.

"Matt, you're the one who is always talking to Amanda." Tai yelled at Matt. "I would imagine that you would be watching her like you always do."

At this time the digimon were eating as much food as they could, Izzy was on his computer, and the three little kids were just watching the others yell at each other.

After Tai made his little remark about Matt and Amanda, Matt didn't think and punched Tai right center on the nose. Tai flew back a few steps and then pounced on Matt. The fight had started just like any other but this one was a lot worse than the other ones they had been in. Sora, Mimi, and Joe now tried to stop the two but had no luck. The fight kept moving around as the two threw each other all over. Matt threw Tai off himself, right in front of the younger ones. Tai jumped up as Matt came charging at him. Matt threw a punch at Tai when at the last moment Tai ducked. With this, Matt was already too far in the punch to stop himself and ended up punching his brother, T.K. instead. Everything stopped at that moment, except Izzy who didn't have the slightest clue as to what was going on. Patamon flew to T.K. as soon as he could and started comforting him.

"I can't believe you Matt." Tai jumped up again. "How could you punch T.K.? That is the worst thing you have ever done as long as I've known you."

Tai continued to yell at Matt, no one realizing the look in his eyes. After a minute or two, Tai turned around to help attend to T.K. like everyone else, except Izzy who was still buried in his computer. Matt slowly got up and started to walk away. This time, not even Gabumon noticed. He too was attending to T.K.

"I have news from Bushmon about the Digidestined." Rulermon said in a low voice. "You might want to hear it from him yourself"

Master Evil One left the room and after a minute came back. "I'm going to go terrorize another one of your friends. Don't you move a muscle, oh wait, you're tied down anyway."

"First he punches his brother and gave him a black eye. Now he runs away. What next?" Tai complained.

"Well I wonder why." Sora said sarcastically. "If you didn't duck he wouldn't have hit T.K. And then if you didn't yell at him that way he wouldn't have run away."

Tai bent his head down, then he looked up again and said, "well he shouldn't have punched me in the first place. He did start it."

"If you ask me," Jamie started, "I think that Sora started it. She started yelling at everyone and then Tai yelled back, then Mimi, then Joe, then Matt. Maybe Tai and Matt aren't to blame. Or should we blame Amanda for falling asleep? That gave Master Evil One the perfect chance to swoop down and grab her."

"No," Gabumon said. "We can't blame one another. It wasn't any of our fault or Matt's fault or Amanda's fault. It was Master Evil One's fault plain and simple. She's the one who is terrorizing the digiworld and she is to blame."

Everyone nodded his or her heads. Izzy finally looked up from his computer.

"I know where Amanda is everyone." He said.

"Great." Tai yelled. "Now lets go find her."

"But Tai," Kari looked at her older brother, "what about Matt? He doesn't have his digimon like Amanda. He might need some help. And if Amanda's not dead yet, she'll still be alive later."

"Hey, he's the one who went away on his own will Kari." Tai started, "Amanda was taken from us and she is more likely to need us."

"I have an idea." Izzy smiled. "How about we split up into two groups. We can meet back at the foot of the mountain at 10:00. How does that sound."

"Great," Tai said, "Sora, Kari, Jamie, and Mimi can go look for Matt with Gabumon. The rest of us can look for Amanda."

"Tai," Izzy questioned, "don't you think that it would be best to send T.K. to find his brother?"

"Sure, why not? T.K. and Jamie can switch places." Tai stated. "Now let's go."

They started off in different directions. But little did they know that Master Evil One was already closer to Matt than the digidestined. She was trying to split them up as much as possible. As explained to one of her evil helpers, "If they are separated, they can't help each other and I can destroy them much easier. Get it?" So she was going to destroy Matt.

Matt at the time was sitting under a rock, crying about what he had just done to his little brother. The tears were pouring down his face and he just couldn't stop. He was still crying when all of a sudden the rock he was under blew up, just like that. He turned around only to see Master Evil One and Rulermon. Rulermon shot another blast straight at him. There was an explosion and when the dust cleared Matt was gone.

"Wow," Master Evil One complemented Rulermon, "that was quite impressive. One hit and cablamo!"

Master Evil One and Rulermon left in pride until they saw something jumping through the trees. They began to follow the jumps but they couldn't tell who it was, it was too blurred.

"What do you suppose it is master?"

"Some type of digimon. Let's destroy it. It could help with your target practice."

Rulermon began shooting at it but couldn't hit it. Then it just disappeared. They two assumed that it was hit and went back to their hideout.

What had really happened is that what they hit when firing at Matt was another large, yet somehow light, rock. In the dust a mysterious figure grabbed Matt and jumped up into the trees. It then hopped through the trees holding on to Matt and not letting Rulermon hit it. When it stopped, it had jumped down to a small clearing and then down under a bush which had a hole just large enough for a person or small digimon to go down. The thing pushed Matt down and jumped down afterwards. It was dark down there only lit by a few candles. As soon as Matt hit the bottom, he turned around to see that the figure was really a girl, about a year older than he was. Her skin was tan, and she had light brown, wavy hair, and green eyes. She was a little taller than he was and really skinny. She didn't look him in the eyes, but told him to sit down and that she had something to do and would be back soon. She threw him a blanket and left. The blanket helped because it was cold down there and out of the sun. He looked around. There were shelves full of food, mostly fruit, and things to cook with that looked hand made. He was sitting on a chair carved out of wood. There was a pile of large leaves in the corner with another blanket on it. There were only a few other small things like paper and a magazine. He looked at the magazine and it seemed like it was from the 80's. The date said September 1984. It was kind of ripped but still good enough to be able to read. There were no windows or doors except the hole that led to under the bush. He decided to stay where he was and try to go to sleep. Try is the key word there.

"Are we there yet?" Jamie asked for the fifteenth time in a row with a smile.

"No we are not there, now shut up or I'll use my fist to muffle your mouth." Tai yelled quite loud.

"I'm sorry." Jamie said as she walked up to Izzy who was leading them.

"I think I'm allergic to these trees," Joe said with a sneeze.

"We only have another five miles to go." Izzy said. "Then all we have to do is grab Amanda and go."

"Good," Tai calmed down a bit; "maybe we should speed things up to get there faster."

"This isn't a race to see who gets back to the mountain Tai," Izzy glanced at him. "We don't want to tire ourselves out for Master Evil One to attack us. We're going at a good pace right now. We don't want to go any faster than this."

They continued to walk for a while in silence until…

"Izzy, do I look fat to you?" Tentomon joked around.

"Ha ha. Very funny Tentomon." Izzy remarked.

"Well, I was just wondering what you thought."

"Does my vote count?" a voice said from in the trees. It was Master Evil One on her way back. Rulermon wasn't with her anymore but she was still deadly without her. She smiled and jumped down.

"Run!" Tai yelled but didn't move.

"Come on, Tai," Izzy yelled at him.

"I can't move." He yelled back.

Master Evil One was walking toward him very slowly. Agumon jumped in front of Tai and used his Pepper Breath to try to stop her. It didn't work at all.

"What should we do Tai. I can't digivolve and I don't know why." Agumon said in fear.

"What's that black thing on your tail?"

"I don't know. But I'll take it off."

He took a small black device off his tail and immediately digivolved to champion, then to ultamite. He bent down and looked at everyone and then said, "That was what was keeping me from digivolving. See if there are any on you guys too."

They looked and sure enough they each found a small black device on them which when they took off they digivolved to their highest form at that point. Then, once they had three ultamites and a champion, they all attacked Master Evil One at the same time. This made her lose her spell on Tai and he was able to run in with the rest of the group. Once again they all attacked her and she became more injured. She then jumped behind the kids and took hold of Joe and Izzy, using them as her shields. She slowly backed away and when she got to a curve in the path she pushed them down and ran off too fast for them to follow. The digimon went back down to rookie. They had survived and not only that, but they scared Master Evil One away.

"Are you okay Joe," Gomomon asked. "I was going to save you but I didn't want to miss her and smash you or Izzy instead."

"That's okay Gomomon," Joe replied, "I'm fine."

Izzy was fine too. They continued to walk when Izzy looked at his computer for the next way to go and noticed his digivice was gone.

"What happened to my digivice?" He yelled. "It was here last time I looked."

"Hey," Joe jumped, "mine's gone too. Where did it go?"

"Do you think that Master Evil One took it?" Jamie said with a sarcastic tone.

"Probably." Izzy said back. "There's only one way to find out. We have to go to her lair."

They continued walking toward Master Evil One's lair to free Amanda and get the digivices back. Matt was still in the girl's hole. Amanda was a hostage of her sister's. Lastly, the rest of them were still looking for Matt.

"Matt, Matt. Come out, come out, where ever you are." T.K. yelled.

Then Sora took over. "Yo, Matt, if you can hear me you better get out here right this second or I will see to it that you get a good, old-fashion whooping. I mean it. Don't make me blow my lid."

"I don't think he can hear you Sora," Mimi said to her calmly, "or he's terrified to death to come out."

"This isn't anything to joke about," Gabumon said in a worried manner. "Matt is in a dangerous position right now."

"Oh my." Kari said in a worried tone.

"For Pete's sake, what is it?" Sora turned around to look at Kari.

Kari pointed to a pile of dust where there was a half-buried shoe. Not just any shoe, Matt's shoe. Matt hadn't realized it but one of his shoes had fallen off when he was pulled into the trees. They all ran up to it to look for signs of Matt but there weren't any footprints or anything else, just the shoe. The dust did present the thought that he was blown to bits by Master Evil One. T.K. sat down and cried about his brother getting blown to bits. Gabumon and Patamon tried to comfort him. There was just nothing to be done. They continued on the search of Matt with a little less hope now. Gabumon held onto his shoe just in case they did find him, or at least to remember Matt by.

Amanda lied on the table trying to grab her digivice, which was on the table next to her, but being tied down and all didn't help one bit. She almost had it when the door flew open and Master Evil One walked in, a little cut up I might add. Amanda froze where she was. Slowly she pulled her hand away from the digivice. Her sister walked up, grabbed her digivice and walked back. The door closed and Amanda sighed with a bit of relief then clenched her teeth with madness. Her sister then walked back in the room and sat down in a chair by a computer.

"Get in a fight that you just couldn't win?" Amanda asked as a joke, "or did you finally try to wrestle some one who could beat you?"

"Shut up Amanda. I'm not in the mood for this right now."

"Does this mean you lost a battle against the digidestine?"

"Maybe I lost to three ultamites and a champion, but I did manage to blow your blonde haired friend to bits."

"You're lying. I know that you're not that evil."

"Oh really? I'll fight you to prove my point. Come on, bring it to me. You know I'll win."

"If you untie me we might have to change the usual results."

"Fine. I'm not afraid of you."

Master Evil One untied Amanda. Amanda knew better than to wrestle her sister, so instead she jumped off the table and ran to Calfmon, untied her, and pulled her to the door. Her sister ran after them, out the door, down a few halls, then out the front door. That's where Amanda stopped. She turned around and faced her sister and socked Master Evil One one she really deserved. Three digivices dropped as she fell. Amanda picked up all three and ran with her digimon. They ran until…

"Sora, I'm hungry." Mimi complained.

"Well, I don't have as much as a crumb. Why don't you ask someone else for food." Sora said as calmly as she could.

"Oh, we've been looking for hours and my feet are dying. Can we take a break?" Mimi continued.

"We only have another hour left before we have to meet Tai and the others. You can rest then. We should use every second we have." Sora replied.

"Where can you be Matt?" T.K. yelled as loud as he could.

"Thanks for attracting every digimon in the forest T.K." Sora tried to hush him down.

"I think it would be best to continue moving now," Kari said, "we don't know if anyone of Master Evil One's henchmen heard us or not."

The truth is that Rulermon heard them but wasn't allowed to attack without permission. Also, Matt had heard them but not enough to make out what was said or who it was. Then a small dog-like digimon crawled down.

"Who are you?" Matt asked, "and what are you doing down here?"

"I live here," it answered back. "I'm Yorkshiremon.

Then the girl came down. She smiled and looked Matt in the eyes now. She sat down on the leaves and said, "I'm going to return you to the rest of the digidestine. You must promise me that you won't destroy my sister."

"Who's your sister? Do you mean Master Evil One?" Matt asked even more confused than ever. From what he had found out about Amanda she only had one sister, and she claimed that Master Evil One was her sister.

"Yes, we are sisters. Now we must eat before we go to the mountain." She replied.

"That must mean you're Amanda's sister too."

"No, I don't have a sister named Amanda. At least I didn't when I came here."

"Well, Amanda claims that Master Evil One is her sister. If that's true, then you're her sister too."

"Well, unless my parents had another child since I came here, then I don't have a sister."

"When did you come here?"

"1984."

"That was fifteen years ago. You don't even look fifteen. How could have been here fifteen years?"

"Is that all. It seems like it has been thousands of years. Oh well. Are you sure that Amanda said Patti was her sister?"

"Is that Master Evil One's name?"

"Yeah."

"Then yes. She said it herself that they were sisters."

The girl looked down because she felt that she had been replaced after her disappearance. Then she looked up at Yorkshiremon and nodded her head. "It's time to go Matt. Yorkshiremon and I have a bit of business to take care of. But first we will take you to the foot of the mountain."

"Um," Matt started, "I just realized that I don't know your name."

"I'm Emily. Now lets go."

She climbed up the hole. Yorkshiremon insisted that Matt go first, and then she blew out all the candles before coming up. Emily started to walk, but then stopped. She put her finger to her mouth saying to be quiet. She stood listening to the trees. Then slowly, she motioned for Yorkshiremon and Matt to follow.

"They're looking for you." Emily said to Matt. "And I just don't mean your friends, I mean Patti's henchmen. Stay with me."

Yorkshiremon got ready to protect them if the need came. She was very protective of Emily. They went quickly, and tried to be quiet, but Matt was not used to this the way Emily and Yorkshiremon were. They stopped for a second, then Emily grabbed on to Matt and began to run. Yorkshiremon followed close behind. Emily jumped into the trees with Matt and traveled that way because, though louder, it was much faster. Yorkshiremon stayed on the ground but stayed underneath them. After a minute they jumped down to the ground because the trees ended and they had reached the foot of the mountain. They all dodged behind some rocks. They stayed there for a minute or so, then Emily got up.

"You stay here until your friends arrive. Yorkshiremon and I have to go do some business." Emily said and with that left with Yorkshiremon.

"Oof," Amanda said as she bumped into Tai. "Hi. Where have you guys been?"

"We were just looking for you Amanda." Tai answered. "Where have you been?"

"Trapped by own sister." Amanda said. "Where is everyone else?"

"They're either Matt, or looking for Matt." Izzy answered. "We still have to get Joe and my digivice before we can go back to the mountain."

"Are these them?" Amanda asked as she held out the two digivices that weren't hers.

"Yeah," Izzy replied.

Joe and Izzy grabbed their digivices and they all started to head back. Amanda told them about what had happened and how she escaped. Then she told them everything her sister had said. "Then she yelled back at me, 'maybe I lost to three ultamites and a champion, but I did manage to blow your blonde haired friend to bits.'" She stopped for a minute. "Do you suppose that she's telling the truth?"

"Well," Izzy began, "Matt wasn't with us after well, Tai tell Amanda what happened, I wasn't paying attention."

"He punched T.K. and ran away." Tai made it as short as possible.

"That's not what happened." Jamie yelled. "Tai and Matt got in a fight. Tai ducked while Matt was about to punch him and ended up hitting T.K. who was right behind Tai."

"Oh," Amanda said, "and Matt then ran off I assume?"

"Yeah." Jamie replied.

They continued to walk for a while longer. Then as they were about to make a turn in the path, they heard a familiar voice. It was Matt.

"Hey. You forgetting something?"

"Matt, what are you doing there? Did the others not find you?" Tai asked.

"Well they obviously didn't find me. Otherwise I would be with them." Matt said in his usual tone.

"My sister said she…" Amanda started.

"Well, she did attack me, but let's say I had a narrow escape." Matt said. He decided it was best not to tell them about Emily. "Plus, why would you believe her? I mean, she's your sister and trying to destroy the digiworld."

"Enough flirting Matt," Tai said. "Let's go meet the others."

Matt wanted to pound Tai but decided it best not to. He just took a long breath and slowly walked behind the rest.

"You're missing a shoe Matt," Jamie said.

"So I am. I didn't even notice. Oh well"

When they met up with the others, T.K. didn't look at all but went crying up to Tai, "We tried to find him. We tried very hard, we just couldn't find him anywhere."

"Um, T.K." Tai stared.

"I'm sorry Tai. We looked everywhere. We looked up and we looked down and in the bushes and the trees. We called out for him. But we only found his shoe."

"T.K. It's okay."

"Please don't be mad at us Tai. We couldn't find him. I'm so sorry."

At his point, Jamie burst out laughing. T.K. was the only one who hadn't seen Matt. Gabumon had given him his shoe back already and given him a big hug. Everyone started to laugh too. It was pretty funny seeing a little kid cry that he couldn't find his brother when his brother was standing right there.

"What's so funny," T.K. looked at Jamie with tears in his eyes then saw Matt behind her. Matt waved to his little brother. "Matt, they found you." T.K. jumped and ran to his brother's arms with the biggest smile. "Matt, I missed you sooooooooooooooooooo much. You just disappeared so quickly I didn't even get to tell you I was okay. Why did you leave in the first place and where did you go?"

"Yeah," a voice said from above the trees, "and lastly, how did you survive the blast from Rulermon?" It was Master Evil One. She smiled and looked down at the digidestine. She now had a large bruise on her nose, scratches all over her body, and ripped clothes. Before the digimon could digivolve, she blasted the ones she had fought into the ground. She then felt safe to land. She started toward, well I guess Mimi. "I think I'll start with the easy ones."

"Oh no you don't," Palmon said, "Vine whip. Mimi, don't let her near you. I'll hold her as long as I can."

"That won't be too long. Crown blade." Rulermon jumped over a bush. By this time Mimi had ran to Sora.

"Digivolve Agumon." Tai yelled.

"I can't Tai. She really wiped me out with that blast." He replied.

"Everyone," Tai yelled, "there might be a black device on the digimon. Take it off."

The digimon that hadn't already taken it off looked on themselves and found the device. They all took it off and digivolved to ultamite, or champion like Calfmon to Moosemon. Master Evil One only smiled and looked at Rulermon. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a new digivice, different from all the others. It was a circle and had pink, red, and white rings throughout the whole surface. Then she grabbed something from around her neck, it was a crest. She had the crest of strength. She placed the crest into a slot in the side of the digivice. It began to glow and then floated into the air.

"If you all get to digivolve," she began, "then so does Rulermon."

"Rulermon warp digivolve to… Pattimon."

"The digimon is named after Master Evil One." Matt said to himself.

"I am Pattimon. There is no digimon who can defeat me, or even lay a finger on me. I am super fast and super strong. My star shower attack can slice a steal door in half." Pattimon said. "And did I mention that not only am I a mega digimon, but I am also related to the fairies of Mt. Schleser and can do anything they can. That includes, shrinking to the size of a flea without getting a drop weaker."

Pattimon then began to shrink and in a second seemed to disappear. All of a sudden, Garudamon got thrown into the forest, Lilymon was smacked to the ground, Magnaangemon pushed into Angewomon, Weregarurumon pushed 20 feet into the ground, and Moosemon thrown to the top of the mountains. It all seemed to be done by nothing, but everyone knew it was Pattimon. Then out of nowhere she appeared again. Pattimon wore jeans and a tank top. Besides the size difference and the wings, she looked exactly like Master Evil One. Her wings were pink, red and white like Master Evil One's digivice. Pattimon motioned to Master Evil One, who then turned to the digidestine.

"This time," she began, "no one will be able to move. Now I will start with, ah, yes, Amanda. Don't worry, this won't hurt, I'm just taking your crest power." She walked up to Amanda when, from the mountains, Moosemon came charging at Master Evil One. Pattimon stopped Moosemon in her tracks and threw her on Weregarurumon who was climbing out of the hole. Master Evil One took out a pointed stick and stuck it in her sister's arm. Amanda screamed as it began to change colors until it turned blue. Master Evil One smiled and took it out of her sister's arm, who then fell to the ground. No one could manage to say anything. Master Evil One then turned around and started to head to Matt. She walked up to Matt and did the same thing to him. Every time it ended at a different color, indicating the next person to steal the crest power from. She was almost finished when something grabbed the stick. She turned around and saw that Pattimon had caught the human and took the stick back from her. "There's no point in trying to stop me girl, I'm almost finished. Just one more crest, the crest of hope. And by the way, who are you?" Master Evil One took the stick and headed to T.K. not listening to what the girl said. She stole T.K.'s crest power. The stick began to change colors again, only this time it ended with all the crest colors on the stick.

"Patti," the girl yelled, her name got Master Evil One's attention, "did your parents ever say anything about a girl named Emily to you?"

Patti remembered a time when she was really little, about two when her parents were putting pictures of a girl into a box and crying over her. The girl's name was Emily. She also remembered a time when a girl was holding her and her mom said to the girl, "Emily, be careful with her, she's only 6 months old." She didn't know how but she remembered her.

"I believe that was my older sister, how do you know about her?" Patti asked.

"That sister of yours, Emily, that's me. I jumped out a window committing suicide and landed in a tree here. I haven't aged a drop. That's why I look younger than you do. Patti, how did you get like this?"

"Don't call me Patti. And you're lying. She ran away. The police assume she was killed on the streets. I remember that much. I haven't had an older sister for fifteen years tomorrow. Don't go saying you're her now. I don't know how you know this, but I really don't care. Pattimon, we now have enough crest power to digivolve to ultramega."

At this point Emily whistled and out of the bushes jumped out Yorkshiremon. Yorkshiremon jumped at Patti, and captured Patti with her claws in Patti's shirt. Pattimon threw Emily way into the mountains, at deadly height. Yorkshiremon knew she couldn't reach her in time, but someone flew past her and caught Emily. It was Garudamon. Then Weregarurumon pounced on Pattimon, not letting her go. Lilymon shot her flower cannon at Pattimon along with Angewomon's heaven's charm. Then they threw her to Magnaangemon's gate of destiny. But, Pattimon dodged it and headed at Yorkshiremon to release Patti. Moosemon jumped in the way, but was knocked to the ground. Pattimon hit Yorkshiremon and grabbed Patti from her. Patti held the stick to her digivice and nodded to Pattimon. But before anything else happened, Agumon plucked the stick from Patti's hand. Then he threw it to Gomomon, who threw it to Dandimon, who threw it to Tentomon, who threw it back to Agumon. Patti grabbed it from him and placed it back to her digivice and this time in the hole it was made for.

"Pattimon digivolve to…" Everyone was shocked at what happened next. A bright light shone from what seemed to be Pattimon still. The clothes changed, so did the wings, which grew larger. And there was now a crown on her head. All the digidestine woke up and all the digimon were reenergized. The rookie went to ultamite and so did the champion, except Agumon and (now) Gabumon, they went to mega. Garudamon was back with Emily now. Yorkshiremon then digivolved too. The digimon were now Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Garudamon, Megakabutarimon, Zudamon, Lilymon, Magnaangemon, Angewomon, Bullmoosemon, Flowermon, and Terriermon. Pattimon finished her digivolving, "Angepattimon."

Everyone was amazed by what was happening. The red, pink, and white light was there again, this time coming from Angepattimon. Everyone felt they could do anything that they wanted. Then everything was white. Patti looked like her regular self again. Curly hair instead of straight, freckles all over her nose, blue eyes instead of black, and most importantly she didn't have any powers anymore. Everyone else's crest was floating in front of them.

"I am Angepattimon. I stand for truth, justice, and the side of good. Patti, you have made many mistakes in the past, and were tricked into thinking you are suppose to take over the digiworld but I must tell you that that isn't your purpose here. You are here to protect those who you have been hurting, help out the digidestine, and be nice to your sister Amanda. We all have a purpose here, and you have been betraying yours Patti. I am here to correct your mistakes. Don't you feel bad about destroying villages and hurting innocent digimon?" At this point Angepattimon pointed a finger at Patti and a beam of light shot all the darkness out of her. Angepattimon showed Patti what would have happened to her, the digimon, the digiworld, and the earth. Patti now realized how horrible she had been and screamed at the thought of herself. She didn't break down though. She stayed strong like all the times she had moved in her life, all 165.

"I can't believe what a jerk I've been. I didn't realize what I was doing. I just did everything I was told to do."

Matt whispered to Amanda, "your sister is psychotic now."

Back to Patti, "I thought that I was doing the right thing. Misspuppetmon was the first digimon I met when I came here and she helped me along the way. Really she was using me to take over the digiworld. Then I convinced Rulermon that she should join us when I met her. I'll never do anything like that again."

"Misspuppetmon?" Tai asked, "are you working for her or something?"

"Tai, you must lead the others to victory over her. Patti is way too weak right now to help you. I have made all the rest you digimon stronger using the powers that Patti's body couldn't contain. Use it wisely."

The light then disappeared, and to everyone's surprise, it was the middle of the night. Patti was sitting on the ground, a small Dutchessmon in her lap. Emily went up to her and whispered something to her. They got up and with Yorkshiremon, went into the woods. The digimon were all tired and in their in-training forms. They found a small cave and went to bed, without a single care in the world. They didn't know if there was anymore saving to be done, but if there was, it would be done another day.

To be continued…

Next story by me will be "Misspuppetmon's Era and the New Recruits."


	2. Misspuppetmon's Era and the New Recruits

It has been two years since the digidestine left the digiworld. Emily stayed because she felt that it was now her home. Patti is fully recovered from being Master Evil One, and the rest of them are doing fine. Our story starts out with Tai and Sora at soccer practice, with Kari waiting for Tai in the bleachers.

"Great pass Tai," a guy named Alan yelled as he shot the ball into the net. "That makes it five us to four them."

"Wow. Nice shot Alan." Tai said. "We should try to do that in a game more often, don't you think. Sora, you could have stopped me I think, if you weren't talking to Craig."

"Don't bother me now Tai, I've had a long day and I don't want you to ruin it." Sora yelled at Tai. "Plus, Kari is waiting for you."

"Oh, hi Kari," Tai said as he reached to top of the bleachers, "Who's your little friend?"

"Tai, this is Davis. He wants to know if he can join the soccer league with you." Kari replied.

"I am a very great goalie. Please Tai, let me join." Davis pleaded.

"I think you mean you're a very good goal keeper Davis. Use proper language with the coach. Second of all you should ask him. He's the coach and he makes all the decisions around here." Tai said.

Davis ran down the bleachers, well at least the top two until he fell and rolled down the rest attracting the whole team to him. Tai looked at Kari. She had a look in her eyes, a look that he knew she always had when she was worried.

"Tai, I got a message from Emily. She and Yorkshiremon are in danger and the digiworld is being attacked again, by Misspuppetmon like Angepattimon warned us about. They need our help now."

"Okay. Call everyone to our house and Sora and I will come after practice. You don't have to call Patti and Amanda. They live in L.A. right now. Just e-mail them about what's going on. See if Jamie can come though, she doesn't live too far away."

"Will do Tai."

Tai ran back down to the field and told Sora what was going on. They had to finish practice before they could leave because the finals were coming up. Kari ran home to get the others over as soon as possible.

"Is everyone here?" Tai asked as he and Sora ran in.

"No," Matt answered, "Jamie and T.K. are on their way over but got stuck in traffic."

"Well, we can't wait for them too long. And I thought T.K. was staying with you an your dad today Matt."

"That was yesterday Tai. Not today." Matt said.

"Tai," Kari said, "Amanda and Patti will meet us in the Digiworld. They just e-mailed me a minute ago. They already talked to Emily too."

Gennai was sitting at home by a machine that looked like a computer, and in a way it was one. But he was doing a search for something, and there were pictures of two people on top of the screen and a big one in the middle quickly changing until it stopped on a kid. At that point it, too, went to the top and a new large picture appeared for a new search.

"Hey Amanda, why are you at school at this time of the day?" Amanda's friend Jacklyn asked her. "And why is your sister here too? She just was parking her car when I walked in."

"Um, I have my reasons. So does Patti. Why are you here?"

"Maggie and I have to finish our project and neither one of us was allowed to have people over today." She answered.

"Oh, okay."

They were standing in the computer room alone. Jacklyn sat down at one of the computers and logged in. She was waiting for the program to load when the computer next to her began to glow and a screen appeared of a place in the Digiworld. Jacklyn didn't know this and began to comment on how pretty the place was. Then, twelve objects flew out of the screen. One landed in Jacklyn's hands. The other eleven flew out an open window. Patti ran in the room right as the three of them were sucked into the computer. They fell from the sky into a small lake out in the middle of nowhere. Three small creatures in a rowboat greeted them. Two were Rulermon and Calfmon. The other one was Cutymon.

"Amanda, I've missed you soooooooo much." Calfmon yelled as she helped Amanda into the boat. "Misspuppetmon has turned the place upside-down. It's horrible what she does to those who don't do what she says."

"Yeah," Rulermon joined in, "She's after all of us digimon who have befriended the digidestine. Like Calfmon and me. And this is Cutymon. She is looking for Jacklyn, according to Gennai. She will have the crest of attractiveness. Is that Jacklyn?"

"Yeah, this must be her. Her name is Jacklyn." Amanda answered them.

"What is going on here?" Jacklyn demanded to know.

"Well, you know how I mentioned digimon that one day? These are them. You must be a digiestine too now."

"But why me?"

"Only Gennai can answer that," Patti said. "But we don't have that kind of time. We need to find Tai. Who knows where they landed."

"I saw Tentomon and Biyomon heading in that direction a little while ago." Cutymon pointed to her left.

"Jacklyn check." Gennai looked at his new list of digidestine, about 50 people, "now all we need to come from that area and group is Jade, Jake, Shane, Maggie, Brad, Mike, Anna, Chris, Kristen, Mary-Kate, and Jennifer. Then there is 1 group left. Plus the possible replacements. Man!"

Now let me explain one thing, the other, the other group was composed of people from all over the world. The replacements were special people who could replace any one of the original 8 digidestine, from mostly America, but there are people from Jamaica and Australia too. They wouldn't get the original digimon; they would just be there if they were needed if one of the digidestine broke down or if one if the digimon died. The other group was not to fight Misspuppetmon, but the needed to be gathered before the big evil guy came into the picture.

"Here we are," Tai said as they landed in a bunch of trees in the middle of nowhere that seemed to be there just to catch them. Everyone landed in some branches except Matt. He was special this time. "Yo, Matt, are you okay down there?"

"Do I look okay to you?" Matt said getting out of the desert like sand, "I just landed face first from who knows how high up."

"Tai," Agumon yelled in the distance, "Tai, you finally arrived. I brought everyone with me to find you all."

"Agumon," Tai yelled jumping down from the tree, "I've missed you so much."

"Tai," Agumon said, "Misspuppetmon struck only minutes ago in a small village filled with tons of digimon. It was where all the homeless digimon went after Misspuppetmon destroyed their village. We have to do something about her now."

"Well," Matt started, "what do you think we came here for, a vacation get away? Of course we know we need to stop her now."

"But Matt," Gabumon started, "She is much trickier than you think. She can do things beyond your imagination. Like, she can take the shape of almost any digimon."

"Yeah," Tentomon joined in, "like the other day I was going for a fly around a large lake when I saw Gomomon. He was too far away to tell what he was doing. So I went to where he was and he slapping a small digimon. I couldn't believe what he was doing. Then he turned and looked at me, smiled, and in a puff of smoke turned into me. I knew it was Misspuppetmon so I grabbed the little digimon and flew as fast as I could. She didn't follow me though. It was weird. But I saved the little guys life."

All the humans were shocked at this. "Then how do we know that none of you are really Misspuppetmon?" Asked Sora.

"You must trust us Sora," said Biyomon. "Do you see me or someone else when you look into my eyes? If you see a little puppet lady then I'm Misspuppetmon."

Sora looked into the pink bird's eyes, smiled and hugged her. "I see only your loving and care Biyomon."

"Well," Joe said, "that answers if Biyomon is Biyomon or not but what about the rest of them?"

"Why don't you try then," Gomomon said, "Joe, if I'm Misspuppetmon, would I offer you the chance? Well, I don't know her that well so I don't know the answer to that question."

"Never mind." Joe said. "That's definitely Gomomon."

Everyone checked their digimon and it turned out that each digimon was really themselves and not Misspuppetmon. That was good for them because if one of them were really Misspuppetmon, they wouldn't have time to react to her. With only a few minutes in the digiworld, their reaction time was still a little rusty for a few people. They would need a day or so to be back up to full power.

"I have sent out all our men, Misspuppetmon. Is there anywhere else you would like me to go besides the nine of them? I believe there are a few of them in one of the twin lakes. I could lead you to them if you wish."

"That won't be necessary. I can lead myself there. Thank you for this information."

"For a small lake," Amanda said, "it sure takes a long time to get to shore. I feel like I've been rowing for an hour. Shouldn't we be at shore by now?"

"It seems like there is something pulling us the other way," Calfmon said, "It didn't take us this long to get to where you guys landed in the lake, it only took us five minutes or so. This is weird."

"Maybe Misspuppetmon is doing this. I feel a strong presence here." Rulermon said, "Maybe it would be better to swim to shore."

"But I'm just getting dry." Jacklyn complained, "do we have to?"

"It is the best choice I'd say," Patti agreed with Rulermon, "Let's give rowing another five minutes, then we jump in if we don't move by then."

"I'm sorry," said a voice from the water, "you only have another five seconds."

"I know that voice," said Cutymon, "that's Misspuppetmon. Everyone, jump. She going to blow the boat to bits."

They all jumped out of the boat just on time. The boat blew up like a popped balloon. The bits left over landed all around them in the water. Out of the water flew Misspuppetmon. She looked just like a puppet made out of wood. She looked at everyone there and then flew back into the water, pulling Rulermon under with her. After a minute or so, two Rulermons returned to the surface.

"One of them is really Misspuppetmon," said Cutymon, "she can take the shape of any digimon. Only Patti can tell who the real Rulermon is."

"I'm the real one Patti," said the one to the right, "I was with you all the way."

"No," said the other, "Patti, remember when I taught you the truth of what your destiny was when I became Angepattimon and healed all the digimon and digidestine?"

Patti looked at them both of them, then smiled. She turned to the one to the right and said, "Yeah, you're the real one all right. The real Misspuppetmon. I met you before Rulermon, therefore I wasn't with her all the way." She turned to the one to the left and said, "Digivolve Rulermon and lets show the puppet what we're made of."

"So you're smarter than I thought," Said Misspuppetmon as she turned back into herself, "which means it is time for me to leave." She then disappeared with out a trace.

Eleven digivices flew over the town of Los Angeles. They all fell to different places. Six went to houses, one in a park, one to a mall, one to a street, one fell right in front of the school, and the last was a the air port parking lot. Eleven kids now held a digivice and had no idea what it was for. The five not at home quickly shoved it into their pockets; the ones at home stared at it with wonder. Two were sitting at their computer at the time, and a minute later, they were both pulled into a screen that had a picture of a place they had never seen before. They were going out. They landed in a pile of snow, during a blizzard. They, living in LA, didn't have any type of something that was warm on. They stood up shivering like they never shivered, and the girl never had before. They looked around, but they couldn't see anything because of the snow.

"Are you Jade?" There was a voice.

"And you must be Jake." And another voice.

"Who said that?" Jade asked as she turned around looking for someone, but there wasn't anyone there.

"I've heard of haunted houses," Jake began, he didn't see anyone either, "but haunted blizzards, that's just crazy."

"Look down," the second voice spoke again.

They looked down to see two small creatures staring up at them. They both jumped into each other's arms. One creature was like a small person made out of pearls. The other was a basketball with arms that it held a basket. They smiled up at the two and Jade couldn't stop herself from screaming.

"No," cried the pearl creature, "it's okay. I'm your digimon partner Jade. My name is Pearlmon. I'm here to protect you from harm."

"And I'm here for you Jake," said the other, "I'm Basketmon. You can count on me to watch over you."

"What is a digimon?" Jade asked frantically, "Exactly what are you?"

"A digimon is a digital monster. Um, I can't explain it any better that that," Pearlmon said, "What about you Basketmon?

"That's how I would explain it." Basketmon replied. "But lets start going before you two freeze here. I know where we can find Agumon and the others."

"Who is Agumon?" Jake asked. "And are there anymore humans here?"

"That's where we are going," Pearlmon said, "Agumon is Tai's digimon partner. Tai is another human. Is that what you wanted me to say?"

"That's plenty good," Jade said a little hesitant.

They walked for an hour or so when they finally reached warm air. The pace went quicker from there. They didn't have time to take a brake. Jade and Jake were feeling a little strange following two monsters. You would too if it was your first time in the digiworld.

Right before the sun set, they saw some people in the distance. They were far off, and they all knew they wouldn't be able to call to them or catch up with them. In stead, Basketmon went running as fast as he could alone, to be faster. The rest just waited. Basketmon was super fast, and in a few minutes only, he had caught up with the others. They began to make their journey towards each other.

"Hi, I'm Tai," Tai said as they approached.

"I'm Jade," Jade began, "This is Pearlmon, and this is Jake. I guess you already met Basketmon. Um, do any of you know exactly what is going on here, and what is happening to me?"

"That is simple." Izzy began. "I'll explain it to you as we try to find shelter for the night."

They began to walk, and as the sun went down, they began to doubt that they would find shelter that night. Then, out of nowhere, there was a house. They couldn't tell what it looked like from far away, but when they were nearing it, Mimi jumped and yelled, "That looks just like my house." They began to run to it, and when they were about one hundred yards away, Mimi yelled, "It is my house." When they finally arrived, Mimi tried the key. It was a perfect fit. They had comfort for the night. It was great, but Tai and the others from Japan wondered how Patti, Amanda, and Jacklyn were doing, not that they knew Jacklyn.

The three of them were doing, well, not so perfect. In fact, they were walking to find Tai and the others. The dark night hid the footprints that were left there earlier, and as they continued to walk they soon found themselves to be quite tired. Jacklyn was so tired, she fell asleep walking. Patti and Amanda stopped and sat down next to her. They had no protection for the night, and knew they couldn't fall asleep without fearing an attack of Misspuppetmon. But soon they found themselves too close to sleep to stop it from happening. Luckily, the sun rose half an hour later, waking Jacklyn up. She slowly got to her feet and looked a round her. At first, she forgot where she was, but then she remembered the events from the day before. She saw Amanda and Patti sleeping in the sand. She then saw the trail of footprints they had been walking the opposite way of the night before. She rolled her eyes at the thought that they had been walking the wrong way for hours and now would have to go back in the hot desert sun. She sat down and thought about the things that had happened the day before. She tried to make sense of it, but couldn't. The sunlight shone through Patti's eyelids and woke her up. She stretched and looked at Jacklyn, then at Amanda. She shoved Amanda and told her to wake up.

"Did you know that there were tracks going that way?" Jacklyn asked as she pointed in the direction the tracks were going.

"No." Patti replied. "I guess it was too dark to see them."

"If we're going to get to them before they start moving," Amanda started, "we better start going now, as fast as we can."

They began to run with the tracks. After about half an hour, they saw the house in the distance. They ran to it. They got there right when Tai opened the door and yelled, "Now, let's go find Patti and Amanda."

"We did that for you already." Patti joked.

"Or not." Tai corrected himself. "Where have you been? And who's that with you?"

"Well," Amanda began, "We were looking for you. This is Jacklyn. She has a digivice too. It came out of the computer at school and flew into her hands. A few others flew out of the computer and out a window. I assume that Gennai must have a reason for bringing them here besides fighting Misspuppetmon because twenty-three digidestine against one is a little ridiculous. Don't you think?"

"But if they are here to fight, and more are coming," Tai began, "then what is their purpose here? And what are we going to do during that time?"

"Maybe there is more evil than we thought," Izzy suggested, "possibly they are here to defeat a different evil than us at the same time, and will stay with us for advice until then."

"Why would they stay with us then? For training or something?" Sora asked.

"Maybe," Izzy replied.

"But can we trust them?" Matt asked, "I mean there is the possibility that they are working with Misspuppetmon and are with us to gather information. And if that is the case, then we can't trust them at all. Maybe we should leave them here."

"No," Amanda stopped him from talking, "Jacklyn is my friend and I know that she has never been here. We are not leaving her here. I don't know if you trust her, but I do. And if you trust me, then you should also trust her."

"Can we talk about something else?" Patti asked. "Let's talk about what we're going to do about Misspuppetmon. I have a feeling that we don't have much time until she makes her next big move. We should try to stop her soon."

"She's right," Mimi joined in, "we shouldn't fight with each other. It is a waste of time."

"Okay," Tai started, "What do you think we should do then?"

"I say we try to find Misspuppetmon." Said Sora. "By the time we find her, we should be able to defeat her."

"Okay. That's what we'll do then." Tai said.

"I know where her castle is. It's far from here." Patti said remembering being there many times before, when she was evil.

"How far?" Joe asked.

"About a thousand miles." Patti replied. "But she has a getaway place some where around here. There should be a transporter in there that will take us directly to her."

"Okay," Tai said, "then that's our plan."

"But, I don't know where it is, and it will probably be huge, making it hard to find the transporter."

"Well, if it's huge, it will be easy to find."

"It could be invisable, or underground, or something else that will prevent us from finding her."

"Okay, then we will look for it as hard as we can. Then once we find it, we will find the trasporter."

"I have a better plan, but if we follow it, we must stick to it directly or our lives will be at stake."

"Well, Patti, we can't just run up to her and ask her to take us there."

"No, but we can trick her into taking us to her place."

"How?"

"I first need everyone to agree to us doing this before I can tell you."

"I'm in," Tai said.

"Me too," Amanda said.

"Count me in too," said Izzy.

"Don't forget me," said Matt.

They all agreed to do what Patti had planned. It was then time for her to tell everyone her plan.

"We will need a volunteer for the victim. This will have to be after any battle. Someone will be injured and we will all go out to find food, herbs, water, etc., except for the injured person. They will have an extremely long string attached to them somewhere. Misspuppetmon will be attracted to an easy victim that is injured and will take that person as a hostage. But, I will tell you something, we will work swiftly and orderly. She will only keep a hostage for about two days until she will destroy them. That is why the person will have a horn or something very loud in their bag, so we can start moving the second they are taken prisoner. We will only be gone for two hours or so in case our plan backfires somehow. The digimon partner of that person will be hidden very well and be ready to take action in an emergency. We will need a lot of stuff, like lots of string and something loud. As soon as the battle is over, we need to get started. Now who is going to be the victim?"

No one answered her. Everyone knew how serious and dangerous this was. If there weren't any volunteers, they wouldn't be able to finish the mission. Then, Jade stepped in.

"I'll do it. I'll risk my life to save a whole world."

"Okay, great then." Tai said. "When do we start getting ready?"

"Now," Patti said, "does anyone have any string?"

Everyone looked around, but no one did. This wasn't very good because they needed string.

"I might have a bit of string in my house." Mimi said out of the blue. They were still in her living room. "My mom does a lot of sewing, we have tons of thread."

"That should do," Tai said, "as long as there is lots of it."

"Um." Matt started, "shouldn't we get moving?"

"Oh yeah." Tai said. "Lets go."

They grabbed the string and began to move. They walked for a few hours, when they came to a small pond with a bit of shade to sit under. They all sat down at the edge to cool off. Most of them took off their shoes and socks and stuck their feet in. They were just sitting there when Sora was pulled into the water and out of sight. Everyone jumped. Sora had just disappeared.

"Sora," Tai yelled. "Sora, where did Sora go?"

A huge monster came up out of the water. In one of it's thousands on tentacles it held Sora. It then threw some of its free tentacles at everyone else. The only other person they got was Kari.

"Kari," Tai yelled, "I'll save you. Agumon, digivolve."

"Agumon digivolve to, Greymon"

They still couldn't see what digimon it was because of all the tentacles. Then it got up in the air on most of its tentacle except the ones he held Sora and Kari in.

"I'm Giantsquidmon. I'm a ultamite digimon and with my molten ink attack I can render my enemies helpless and unable to see for few hours. Molten ink." He sprayed steaming ink all over Greymon and the rookie digimon all around him. He then jumped onto land and tried to grab the rest of the digidestine. He missed. Everyone ran into the trees where they were safest. But it wasn't that safe. With another Molten ink the trees were blown to bits. He once again tried to grab them. This time he mostly seceded. He had Izzy, Joe, T.K., Jade, Jamie, Mimi, and Patti. The remaining five were on a small hill. Once again, Giantsquidmon jumped to try to get them. He only grabbed Tai that time. Everyone else had rolled down the hill. They were now in a ditch, and not on their feet. When Giantsquidmon jumped again, they all closed their eyes, thinking they would be caught. But nothing happened. When they looked up, Terriermon was fighting with Giantsquidmon. Emily was on the top of the hill. This is when Jacklyn realized that Matt had his arm over Amanda's shoulder and was trying to protect her when they thought it was over for them. She simply giggled and pointed it to Jake, who also laughed a bit. Amanda then got up and began to climb the hill to get a good look at the battle. Jake and Jacklyn followed her. Then Matt followed the two of them. At the top of the hill, you could see that Giantsquidmon had dropped everyone and was now trying to get back to the water. As soon as he did he whipped around and sprayed Terriermon with his ink attack. Now that Terriermon was occupied, Giantsquidmon escaped back into the water. Everyone got up and looked around to make sure that they were all still there. They were.

"Is everyone okay?" Tai asked, "If not, just give a yell."

"My eyes hurt," Agumon said as he found his way to Tai. "I can hardly see."

"We should rinse them out then, don't you think? Where can we though?"

"How about our next lake." Patti suggested. "Plus, we need to start on our plan."

"Oh, my leg," Jade acted, "It hurts a bit."

"Oh no," Patti said sarcastically, "Maybe someone should help you walk."

Patti helped Jade up and let her lean on her. The plan began. Misspuppetmon had seen it all though, and was not fooled at all. When the digidestine got to another place to rest for the night, Jade sat down and rested while the rest set up camp. Agumon washed his eyes. Then they all split up to look for different things for the night. Jade rested, ready to be taken by Misspuppetmon. Everyone stayed at least fifteen minutes at the most from camp. An hour and a half later, Jade was still there with no trace of Mispuppetmon. Everyone returned to camp, that is everyone but Amanda.

"Hey, she didn't come I see." Patti said when she returned.

"Is everyone else here then?" Matt asked. Everyone looked around.

"No," Jamie said, "Amanda isn't here."

There was a loud explosion and Misspuppetmon appeared. "I hope you know I knew something was fishy when that girl stood up and then got back down so her leg could hurt, so I went for the girl farthest away from the rest of you. I believe her name is Amanda. You have two days before I find no more use in waiting for you to find my castle. Two days, then she goes blamo." Misspuppetmon snickered and disappeared. It all ended as quickly as it began. She was there, then she wasn't.

"This is why we shouldn't have done this." Matt said, "like Patti said, if anything goes wrong, it could cost someone's life, and it might now."

"If that was me in Amanda's spot, you would be cheering on Misspuppetmon Matt." Tai said. "I knew you liked her."

"No I don't." Matt snapped back.

"I think you do," Jacklyn said. "When Giantsquidmon almost jumped on us while we were in the ditch, you put your arm over her to protect her."

"You put your arm over my sister?" Patti asked in a sort of hey way.

"Well," Matt began.

Patti cut him off before he could finish, "You know she has a boyfriend now Matt, don't you?"

"She has a boyfriend?" Matt asked, "Since when?"

"Are you saying she isn't good enough to have a boyfriend if you're not it?" Tai asked mostly to get Patti pissed at Matt.

"What," Patti yelled, "you think my sister isn't good enough to go out?"

"I never said that." Matt yelled.

"That's the way it sounded," Jade said.

"Yeah," Jacklyn joined in again, "do you think Amanda is all yours?"

"Would you all just shut up!" T.K. Yelled over everyone, "This is stupid yelling at each other. If you all care about Amanda enough to fight over whether she can go out with Matt or other guys, then why isn't she important enough to try to find her now?"

Everyone who was involved in the fight looked down. They were all fighting over the one they should have been saving.

"Well," Tai said, "what are we waiting for? Let's go."

They began to walk in the direction they thought Misspuppetmon's getaway was. There was one problem with their theory, Misspuppetmon didn't have Amanda. She knew where Amanda was and thought it would be the best way to split them all up. Amanda had simply wandered into a cave with Calfmon and was having a bit of trouble getting out of it. She was walking when a bit of light came from around the corner. The entrance had been blocked so that she would stay in the cave for just long enough to convince the digidestine that Misspuppetmon had her.

"Oh, great." Amanda said, "How are we supposed to get out of here now?"

"Just leave it to me." Calfmon said, "Antler blow," she said as she ran trough the rock creating a hole just large enough for Amanda to climb out.

The digidestine were headed in the way wrong direction of Amanda, but the right direction of Misspuppetmon.

Gennai smiled as a beam of light came to an intersection in LA where two small roads met by three kids' houses that had gotten a digivice from the computer. One wandered out of his house and into the light, and immediately flew up it and into the digiworld. The other two were on the phone with each other. They were Mike and Kristen.

"Hey, Mike," Kristen asked, "do you see a beam of light right in front of your house? I can see one from my house. It looks like it's right in front of your house."

Mike looked around and sure enough there was one. "Um, yeah. Where do you think it came from?" He asked.

"I'm coming to your house." She said and hung the phone up.

He ran out when he saw her coming down the alley. Then they were lifted into the air by the beam and the next thing they knew they were falling into a lake. When they crawled to the surface two small monsters greeted them.

"Hi," said one, "I'm Orcmon."

"And I'm Heartmon." Said the other.

Together they said, "We're your digimon partners."

"What is a digimon?" Mike asked.

"We're digimon." Orcmon retorted.

"Oh," Mike said, "I should have guessed. In that case, where are we?"

"In the digiworld." Said Heartmon.

"Where is that? Is it like another dimension or something?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah," Heartmon answered.

Amanda heard talking through the trees and decided to go check it out. She had learned in New York a year ago that if you suspicious hear talking, you should go see what's going on. She looked through the bushes and saw the two sitting on the shore and talking to the digimon. She smiled because she knew them, one was in her class and the other was her boyfriend, and the only guy who could ever get his whole half of the café sent to the principle's office twice in one week. There was then a noise from above her. She looked up, and before she could react…

"Did you just hear something in the bush?" Kristen asked Mike and the digimon. They turned around and saw Mike's next-door neighbor stand up and heard someone say, "Gross Shane. Stay away from me."

Shane was the grossest guy in the town, and had absolutely no success with the ladies. Everyone hated him, and he lived next door to Mike. He was ugly, and a complete pervert.

"Hey," said another voice, "Wait for me." A small digimon jumped down from the tree Shane fell out of.

"I wouldn't forget you Stupidmon, the stupidest digimon of all." Shane said.

"Sick," Amanda said as she stood up. Then she jumped over the bush and ran to Mike.

"Hey, Amanda! What are you doing here?" Mike asked as she ran into his arms.

"Long story. Gennai must have brought you here like Jacklyn, Jade, and Jake."

"Jacklyn and Jade are here!" Kristen said.

"And Jake!" Mike added.

"Wow, all my friends are here." Shane came from over the bush.

"No," Kristen said, "You're not our friend. You have no friends Shane."

"Let's go somewhere where Shane can't follow us," Amanda said, "Like now."

She began to walk and the others followed her. So did Shane. When the woods got increasingly thicker, the three began to run from Shane. Shane tried to follow, but ran into a tree and fell in a puddle getting his face all muddy. When he stood up, he had to wipe his face off, and he lost site of the three.

"We've been walking for hours," Mimi broke a long silence, "and my feet are starting to kill."

"No," Patti said straight out.

"I think it might be a good idea to stop for minute," Sora said, "maybe some of us can stop while the others go on to look for Amanda."

"Fine," Patti said but didn't stop, "Sora, Mimi, Kari, Jamie, T.K., Joe, and Matt can stop. That way we're equal."

"Okay then," Tai said, "Those who Patti called off can stop now."

They did. Patti's pace quickened and the others had a hard time keeping up with her. Mimi begged for someone to go find her some water because she was thirsty. Joe, Matt and T.K. went to look. They found a small stream and pulled out their water bottles to fill up. While they were filling the water bottles, they heard laughter from down the stream a ways. The three looked up. They saw three people jumping and splashing in the distance. They couldn't tell who it was, just that they were people. When they were a little closer, they could see three digimon with them acting in the same manner. A little while later, they could tell that Amanda was one of the three.

"Hey," T.K. said, "If Amanda's there, then who does Misspuppetmon have?"

"I don't know T.K.," Patamon answered, "But Misspuppetmon can't change into more than one form at once so that has to be Amanda and Calfmon."

"Misspuppetmon did this on purpose to split us up," Joe said, "And now we're not strong enough to beat her split up into groups."

"In that case," Gabumon said, "we should get Amanda and her friends who don't seem to notice us yet, and catch up with the others right away."

"Yeah," Matt said, "T.K., you and Patamon take the water to Sora and tell them what's going on. Joe and I'll be with you guys as soon as Amanda and her friends get here."

T.K. did what Matt told him to do.

As soon as Amanda noticed Matt and Joe she waved. They waved her over.

"Come on guys. We better get to them. They look worried. That's Matt, the blonde one, and Joe, the other one." Amanda said to Mike and Kristen. Then she began to run. Mike and Kristen followed her closely.

"Who are they?" Joe asked Amanda when she reached them.

"That's Kristen, my friend from school. And he's my boyfriend Mike." Amanda put an emphasize when talking about Mike the way she always did. She smiled, then asked, "Where's everyone else?"

"Well," Joe began but Matt cut him off.

"We split up because your sister is a little grouchy." Matt was being sarcastic. "Oh, and Misspuppetmon claimed that she captured you, but obviously that isn't true because you're right here now."

"Well then," Amanda said not knowing what else there was to say.

Then from the distance they heard someone calling to them.

"Matt," It was Sora, "If what T.K. and Patamon are saying is true, then come here and bring Amanda and stop wasting time."

They all knew that Sora didn't want to waste a bit more of time so they hurried back to her and the others. When they got there Sora started to push them to get going and quickly.

"Jamie and Kari took their digimon and went chasing after Patti a little while ago." Sora said, "Angewomon is carrying them to catch faster. We should have Biyomon digivolve and I think we could all ride on Garudamon's back."

"Okay then Sora," Biyomon said, "Biyomon digivolve to, Birdramon. Birdramon digivolve to, Garudamon."

Everyone jumped on and rode off on Garudamon's back.

"Patti, now I'm tired." Jade complained.

"Yeah," Tai agreed, "Let's not push ourselves too much."

Patti ignored them and sped up the already super-speedy pace they were going. Everyone else needed to run to keep up with her now. Rulermon sat on her shoulder and looked for any trouble to defend them from.

"Patti, will you stop already?" Tai yelled. "We aren't cut out for this. Izzy and Jade and Jacklyn can hardly stand any more, not to mention run to keep up with you."

Patti finally stopped for the first time in three hours. She slowly turned around and then, right before she was about to say something, looked into the sky. She listened to the noises in the distance and looked back at everyone.

"You're all hungry, tired, and about to fall asleep, aren't you?"

"No duh Patti. We're about dead." Tai replied.

"Well," Patti continued, "so am I. Let's sit down, eat dinner and take a nap."

Everyone was about to die when she said this. They all assumed that she enjoyed seeing them in pain so she pushed them without pushing herself. It took her five hours to wipe them out completely, and a split second to realize she was tired too. Of course when she said that she was tired, they all fell to the ground and refused to get up.

Jamie and Kari were flying in the air looking for Patti and the others. They then got digivice signals from them. They now knew exactly where to go. They were close and began to swoop down. Kari yelled out for Tai.

"Tai, Tai, can you hear me?"

Tai heard her and answered her. "I hear you Kari. Where are you and why are you where ever you are?"

"I'm flying in with Jamie with some news." They landed. Kari jumped down from Angewomon's arms. "Tai, Misspuppetmon lied about having Amanda. T.K., Matt, and Joe saw her, Calfmon, and two other people with digimon. We left ahead of them. We had to stop you from going into any type of trap."

Of coarse it was already too late for them, because they had already stepped into the trap. Patti jumped to her feet stared at Kari and Jamie in disbelief. "Well, I guess we have to go back, but lets rest before we go.

Then they all felt a little weird and then were shot off into different directions through the air with their digimon partner. Some went farther than others. Patti landed in a small digimon village, Tai in a winterland, Jake to the ruins of Myotismon's castle, Jade and Jacklyn in the guys village way up in the air, Jamie and Kari landed in the musical world, and Izzy landed in the girls village. When they landed, they were knocked out, and in most cases they were taken in by a near digimon and taken care of. In Jake's case there were no near by digimon and in Izzy's case he was thrown in a prison cell for "trust-passing" in the girls village.

The next day, the others finally arrived, on foot, to where the others had been flung all over. Then, right away they, too, were flung all over. Amanda to File Island, Mike and Kristen to the same village as Patti, Sora with Jake at the ruins, Matt with Izzy in the girls village, T.K. to the Koromon village, Joe with Tai in the winter place, and Mimi with Jamie and Kari in the musical world. This time they weren't tired and didn't pass out. Once again Matt was thrown in jail with Izzy, who was still passed out. Joe was taken into the same building as Tai.

I must explain to you about a few things. The musical world is a world that when you enter it, you appear in a cage labeled with your crest. Music will play when someone is awake and when your crest is said, or something meaning the same thing as your crest, the bottom or your cage, which is in air above water, disappears from beneath you and you fall into the water. From there you swim to the edge and crawl through the tunnel to find yourself back in the digiworld. The guys' village and girls' village are a lot alike. The guys and girls are digimon based off real people except are digimon and have wings and powers. They are like Pattimon. The girls' village is hidden in a forest and the guys' village floats in the sky. They both have protectors; the girls have six and the guys seven. The guys are a lot more friendly then the girls, except very, umm, wanting. They will trade you something for taking care of you, weather it's work, or well umm, something else. The girls will welcome any other girls, and throw any boys in jail. Well, lets get back to the story.

Tai woke to see Agumon, Gomomon, and Joe looking over him. They all smiled and backed up a bit to give him room.

"You finally woke up." Joe said, "You've been asleep all day."

"Where am I," Tai asked, "And how did you get here Joe?"

"Well, you were flung through the air and landed here. So was I but I didn't pass out the way you did. We're in the middle of a winter place. Elfmon said that he would guide us out of here if we help him make some toys for kids. I agreed."

"Okay then," Tai jumped out of bed, "lets get started on those toys."

They went into a room where a small digimon was working on some dolls. He turned around and handed them some parts that needed to be carefully glued together. After a few hours, they had successfully made enough toys (after they got Joe to stop trying to help) to be guided out of the winter place, so they began their journey. After walking for hours, they finally stepped out of the cold, and into the warm. They thanked Elfmon and waved goodbye.

Sora landed next to Jake's sleeping body. At first she thought he was dead and jumped, but then she heard him snoring and calmed down. She tried to wake him up, but he was a very heavy sleeper. After a few more hours, he finally woke up. He sat up and looked around. He saw Sora and stood up.

"So, you finally decided to wake up I see." Sora commented.

"Yeah," Biyomon added on, "You were out cold, for who knows how long."

"Really?" Jake asked, "How long have you been here?"

"A few hours." Sora replied. "Don't worry, Basketmon just woke up too."

"I'm glad you woke up after me Jake, I don't want to be a fool like you." Basketmon joked.

Jake began to walk around. He turned around and was walking backwards while talking to Sora.

"So, how long have you been in this world?" Jake asked.

"This isn't the first time I've been, but as an estimate, I've spent about a year here."

"Really, a year."

"But that would be three-hundred sixty-five minutes your time." Biyomon said.

Sora looked at where Jake was walking and realized he was about to walk over a small cliff.

"Watch out," she yelled, but it was too late, his foot went over.

"Jake," Basketmon yelled when he got to the edge, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I am." Jake replied, "How's my hair?"

"Jake, that's not that funny." Sora said sliding down the hill. Biyomon was right behind her and ready to grab her if she began to fall. Basketmon jumped down and landed next to Jake. Jake began to stand up, when he noticed he had a splitting headache. He sat back down. With his head in his hands, he closed his eyes. Then everything went black.

When he came through again, Sora was cooking and the two digimon were searching for berries. She looked at him, smiled, and continued to work.

"What happened?"

"You passed out again." Sora answered. "You might want to fix your hair."

"What. My hair is messed up?"

"A little. There's a lake over there behind those bushes if you need your reflection."

"Thanks," Jake stood up again. This time he promised himself that he wouldn't pass out. He got to the little lake, which was more of a pond. He "fixed" his hair. He had no gel, so it kind of looked limp and hung at the sides of his face.

Mimi, Kari and Jamie woke up at the same time. Their digimon weren't there. All of a sudden a song began to play. It wasn't for a few minutes that they discovered that they would fall when their crest was said. Jamie fell when truth was mentioned. She began to swim, and a good thing too because the cage fell a few seconds later. A little while later light was mentioned and Kari began to swim too. Then sincerity was mentioned, in a way, and Mimi joined the two on the ledge. They climbed into the tunnel. Then they came out into the open air where their digimon appeared. They had no idea where they were.

Matt shook Izzy as hard as he could. Izzy opened his eyes and saw Matt looking pissed off and Tentomon having a staring contest with Gabumon.

"I won." Tentomon claimed when Gabumon blinked.

"You cheated," Gabumon proclaimed, "you poked my stomach."

"Where are we?" Izzy inquired.

"Locked up by a bunch of girls who think we're trespassing," Matt said sarcastically.

"Oh," said Izzy, "Where are we really?"

"Locked up by a bunch of girls who I think are friends of Pattimon's."

A girl walked in. This was the one of the six protectors that Matt hadn't met yet. She was the prettiest of the six, and a little older than Matt. She wore all purple, and had a purple streak in her hair. She walked in the jail, and opened up the cage they were in.

"Come on you four." She said, "I've convinced Moromon to let you go, on one condition."

"And what would that be?" Izzy asked.

"You'll have to find that out from Moromon."

When they walked into the large room where Moromon was sitting, they all got a bad feeling.

"Leave, and don't let me see you four around here again." She said looking them in the eyes.

"Oh, yes Miss Moromon. You'll never see me again." Matt said quickly and walked out of the building followed by Izzy and the two digimon. They just walked out of the village gates and then ran as far as they could.

Patti woke up to see about twenty-five faces, including Mike's, Kristen's, and Rulermon's. They all backed up to give her air. They seemed happy.

"It took you long enough to wake up." Kristen said. "I was afraid that you would sleep forever."

"She means she thought she was in the fairy tale sleeping ugly or snow yellow." Mike joked.

"Shut up Mike," Patti said, "when did you two get here?"

"A little bit ago," Kristen replied.

"What about you," Mike asked, "when did you get here?"

"I came here a few years ago the first time." Patti glared at him. She didn't like him too much sometimes.

As she stood up, screams came from out side the building. She jumped to the window, and outside, Misspuppetmon was doing her job, burning the village. She pulled Mike and Kristen outside with her.

"I'm assuming that you haven't fought any digimon yet, right?" Patti asked them.

"Umm, no." They returned an answer to her question.

"Well, this is your chance." Patti said.

Now lets move on before I begin to tell you every step they take. Let's go to T.K.

"Ouch, Patamon, why can't you carry me?" T.K. said as the two of them landed in a bunch of bushes.

"I just can't T.K." he replied.

"Okay then. Hey, isn't this the Koromon village?"

"I think it is. Yes, there are a few Koromon."

"Hey, Koromon, over here." T.K. yelled to them.

"Koromon, remember us?" Patamon asked.

The Koromon came over. "Hey, it's T.K. and Patamon. What are you doing here."

"To tell you the truth, we don't know," said T.K.

"Yeah, we were blown through the sky," Patamon said.

"Well," one Koromon began, "You two can stay here for a while until you know what you are doing or someone else comes here."

"That would be great, thanks for the offer." T.K. jumped in delight.

Then, there was a yell and a thud behind them. There was more yelling and another thud. And, then even more yelling, but no thud. They all turned around to see two girls and two digimon fall out of some bushes. The girls were dressed in cheerleader outfits and had sports bags with them. One of them look too weak to carry the bag, but did it with ease anyway. The two digimon followed them. They didn't seem to notice the digimon yet. Then…

"It's not fair." Amanda pulled her hair as she talked to Calfmon. "Neither of us has the slightest clue to where we are. Why do we get stuck on the large island?"

"Well, Amanda," Calfmon started, "Maybe…"

"I know," Amanda intruded, "it's because whoever did this wants Mike. Yeah, that's it. Well, they already lost," Amanda was obsessing over Mike the way she did when she sometimes was separated from him.

"Um," Calfmon began to talk again, "Maybe it was Misspuppetmon, Amanda."

"Where are we?" Amanda yelled.

"I don't know, Amanda, I don't know," Calfmon said.

"Monsters," a girl on the TV yelled, "monsters. Help me!"

"Boring," the guy watching said, "next channel. Bugs Bunny, no thank you. Next channel. Oh, nothing is on. I'll just go to Jake's house."

He was one of Jake's best friends. His name was Brad and he was loved by almost everyone in school. He jumped out of his bedroom window, which was in the basement so it was more of a crawl out. He walked down the street until he saw a light. It wasn't normal to just see a light in the middle of a shadow of a house. He began to walk toward it, but then,

"Brad, what is the light doing there?"

It was Chris V. He was one of Brad's good friends. "I don't know," Brad replied.

The two of them walked toward it, and then…

Gennia looked at his computer once more. "Only two more, then it looks like I'll be able to start the next group," he said. He viewed the screen, and it had a picture of Tai and Joe walking. Then a picture Sora and Jake walking. There was no back round, just them walking. It moved on and in no time he had viewed everyone and then decided he would bring the replacements next. "I'll have to choose them, and that won't be easy. Let's see, where is someone with courage? Not enough, too bold." The screen was flipping through tons of people again.

Through out the land of the digiworld, there was a flash of light and then, the digidestine all opened their eyes and saw each other. There were a few additions. Shane was there. So were Brad and Chris. The two girls, who were Anna and Jennifer, were there too. They all looked around. Anna began to scream at the sight of the digimon, which she just realized were there. The only two who were missing were Jade and Jacklyn.

"Of course," Tai said, "the two new girls got lost in the flash of light, umm," he saw Jennifer and Anna, "kind of new girls."

"Shut up Tai," Amanda yelled, then turning her attention to Jennifer, not Anna, "Jennifer, it's great that you decided to show up, but did you have to bring her," She motioned to Anna.

Amanda and Anna didn't get along at all ever since Amanda 'stole' Anna's soccer position. Anna claimed she was going to quit any ways. Then Anna 'stole' Brad from Amanda. When Amanda first moved there, she went out with Brad, not knowing that he cheated on almost every girl he went out with. At the first dance in seventh grade, she saw him making out with Anna, and dumped him in two seconds. First and only girl to dump him to the day. Then, Mike asked Amanda out, so she felt better, but still hated Anna.

"I'm fine," Jennifer replied to Amanda, "Umm, where are we?"

"That's easy," said a digimon next to her. "You're in the digiworld. I'm your digimon partner, Funkmon."

"Now, I'm very confused," Jennifer said. "Does any one have a better explanation than that?"

Izzy stepped forward. He began to tell her all the things I can't tell you. After an hour or so, everyone had calmed down. They began to walk, looking for shelter. They didn't have much luck. Then…

"Look," said Matt pointing to the sky, "It's a bird, it's a plane,"

"It's a floating castle," Mike interrupted, "And to our left, there is a tree."

"Why is there a floating castle?" Patti asked, mainly wanting Izzy to answer.

"I don't know," Izzy said.

"I do," Agumon said. "It must be the ancient guys' village. It floats in the sky for privacy."

"It's got to be hell for the mail man and milk man to deliver their stuff," Brad said.

"I didn't know the villages were real," Patamon said. "I thought it was just a myth made up by a lady bored with her kids so they would look for them. Neither were ever found."

"I hear that if a male sees the girls' village, they throw him in the jail and let him waste away." Biyomon said.

"I'd agree with that," Gabumon said. "It's true, except there is a girl who obviously had a soft spot, Matt, Izzy, Tentomon, and I landed there."

"Do you suppose that Jade and Jacklyn could be up there?" Amanda asked.

"Let's see," said Kristen.

The flying digimon digivolved and began to take the kids up as quickly and they could. They all stood at the gate of the large city. They grabbed the large knockers and, well, knocked on the gate. A short man opened the gate. His wings that were about three feet above his head.

"Who are you and why did you come here?" he asked.

"Well," Matt started.

"We came to see if two of our friends are here," Tai interrupted. "Are there two girls here by any chance?"

"I don't know," the short man replied, "follow me to ask WarlockBretmon. Come on, move it along there."

They followed him to the castle, through the large oak doors, down a few stone corridors. The castle seemed to have been made thousands of years ago. They were led up to what seemed to be a giant conference room. They all sat down, there were only seven chairs left. Those chairs looked enchanted. They waited a while, and then, seven teenage guys with wings walked in. They sat in the seven chairs that were left. One seemed to have larger wings than the others and also sat at the chair at the end of the table.

"Hello," the one with the larger wings said, "I'm WarlockBretmon. I am the leader of the guys' digimon village. I assume that you are the digidestine and boy there are a lot of you."

"Umm," Tai started, "Yeah, there are a lot of us. But, we are kind of looking for two girls that well, are also digidestine that we can't find. Do you know where they might be?"

"Yes, I actually do know where they are. Come right this way. Oh, and, I don't like little kids in my clean halls." He looked at T.K., Kari, and Jamie.

"Hey," T.K. argued, "we're not that little. You can't just leave us here alone."

"I'm telling you that those younger ones can not come along."

"It's okay. I'll stay behind with them," Matt said. "I mean, T.K. is my brother."

"Very well then." WarlockBretmon said, "Colinmon, stay behind and watch them. I don't want those little things messing up the room."

WarlockBretmon lead everyone out of the room except the younger ones, Matt, and the second smallest winged boy. He was hardly bigger that T.K., Jamie, or Kari. His wings flopped over his shoulders as if he hadn't caught up to them in size yet. After everyone left the room, he jumped out of his chair, which was way too large for him, and limped to the door to close. When he turned around, his eyes flashes yellow then red for just a second each color. Matt, who was trying to close his eyes and get some sleep didn't move. But the other three, who all noticed, just fell to the ground, or fainted. Then, he turned to Matt and his eyes flashed blue for a second. Matt, tried to turn a little bit in his chair, was unable to move. His eyes were even stuck closed. The only thing he could do was breath and stay still. There was some noise, and then, the room was left with only Matt and a passed out Colinmon.

"I can't believe I made him leave those little fools alone with my servant. They'll never know what hit them when those digidestine and those stupid six protectors are stuck in the pit of sadness with the little ones. Yes, I'll rule the world once again." The crackling, low voice ran through the halls of the castle and out the windows into the cruel air surrounding it. The voice ran through the digital world, distorted by the distance, but still recognizable as to who it belonged to. By the time it reached the girls' village, it had been said hours ago.

"Elkkingmon," Moromon said. "He's far away, and talked hours ago, but I still understood a few words. I heard _servant, digidestine, _and _pit of sadness_. Do you think he would throw someone into the pit? Is he really that horrible do you think girls?" Moromon asked the other five protectors.

"Never," said the smallest one. She was Samanthamon, the youngest of the girl protector.

"He couldn't," said the second prettiest one, Sarahmon.

"Wouldn't," said the one dressed like an aerobics instructor, a girl named Lynnmon.

"Definitely not," said the one that looked sixteen, Jessicamon.

"What if he did?" asked the prettiest. She was the one in all purple. She was Amymon.

The six girl protectors were chosen every year by vote. Moromon was the oldest in the village and had started almost all the things in the village: the school, sercuity, and the protectors. She wore all red, red pants, red shoes, a red shirt, and even had red wings. Every year, since they started the vote, hundreds of years ago, she had been chosen. Samanthamon was chosen mostly by the young ones. She is the voice of the kids and the school. Her color is pink and she also has pink braids. Amymon is probably the most popular girl in the village. She is chosen almost every year like Moromon. But, even though she could make almost any girl beautiful, she does lack brains and brawn. Sarahmon is the wannabe. She is chosen by all her friends to be protector. Her color is baby blue. She isn't as pretty as Amymon, but pretends she is. The two girls are enemies and neither ever really is able to protect the village very well. Jessicamon is the teenager protector. She is smart and tough when you get her mad or catch her at a bad time. Her color is green. And lastly, but not least, is Lynnmon. She is the strongest girl in the village and is a great protector. She spends her time helping make other girls stronger so they can protect them selves rather than prettier like Amymon. Her color is yellow. Together, only two are ever always to fully protect the village, three when Jessicamon is in a bad mood. But, at the thought of Elkkingmon, they all became fully aware of their duties.

"Amymon and Sarahmon, I want you two to go find the digidestine and make sure they are safe. Either bring them here or to the guys' village. Yes, even bring the boys here if it is closer." Moromon said. Then she added, "And bring Lillymon along to keep you two from killing eachother. The rest of us will stay here in case Evil strikes here. Be careful and stay away from danger."

Lillymon was another girl from the village who had been a protector many times. She was like them both, tried her hardest to look good, but she was also strong and one of the smartest in her class. She could keep the two under control.

The three gathered plenty of food, a bit of clothing, and anything else they thought might come in handy. They also packed plenty of beauty products and cleansers. Once they were ready, they left on their quest to find the digidestine, wherever they might be.

"Are we ever going to stop walking?" Chris V. asked as they turned the corner of another corridor.

"We're almost there," Warlockbretmon replied, "now please, stop asking that every second you three."

"Okay," Chris V., Mike, and Brad said in unison. Then, as if Warlockbretmon had asked for it, Mike said with a wide smile on his face, "Are we ever going to stop walking?"

"That is enough," Warlockbretmon yelled as a huge blast of energy was released from him. He flew up in the air and disappeared down a corridor too fast for them to see where he went.

"Great going Mike," Patti said in a quite annoyed voice as if he was the only one who had been asking that question, "now, how do you suppose we find the two girls?"

Dannymon stepped forward from the back of the crowd and said, "I'll take you there." He was the only one of the protectors left. The others had all become too annoyed with the three boys. But, Dannymon was just like them, so it didn't bother him the least bit.

He led them to a door at the end of the corridor and opened it. They walked in the room and stared around in amazement. It was the biggest dining room any of them had ever seen. They walked in and sat down around the huge table.

"The girls will be here in a second. Just stay here and don't annoy the chefs please," Dannymon said leaving the room.

They sat in there for about fifteen minutes, when Dannymon returned, followed by Jade and Jacklyn. They seemed very happy to see their friends and surprised to see a few from back home they didn't know were there.

"Where have you been?" Tai asked as they walked in.

"Here," Jade replied.

"Is it our fault you didn't come here?" Jacklyn asked.

"Well, I guess not," Tai said.

"What do you mean, 'I guess not' Tai?" Jade said, "Of course not."

"Okay," Patti said, "let's not get all worked up over nothing."

"Can we leave now?" Mimi asked, "This place gives me the heebeegeebies."

"Yeah," Tai said, "Let's go. Can you take us back to the others?" Tai asked Dannymon.

"Sure," Dannymon said.

Dannymon lead them back to the conference room. Warlockbretmon was standing in front of the door waiting for them to return. He turned to them with angry eyes.

"The little ones knocked out Colinmon and ran away from here," Warlockbretmon said.

"That's impossible," Tai said, "they don't have that much muscle. How do you know?"

"Because that boy can't be moved, and Colinmon is passed out on the floor and the little ones are missing," Warlockbretmon yelled at them.

"Couldn't it have been someone else who took the little ones?" Sora asked.

"They couldn't have gotten into the village, not to mention the castle," Warlockbretmon yelled.

"Well," Patti started, "when was the last time three ten-year-olds knocked out that guy? They're not even digimon so there is no way they could have."

"What about the four other digimon that were here?" Warlockbretmon asked.

"They wouldn't do that either," Agumon argued, "it's not their way of fighting."

"It seems it is their way of fighting," Warlockbretmon said. "Dannymon, get the others here."

"On my way," Dannymon said and flew down the hall.

"Finally," Warlockbretmon said, "he's gone. Now I can destroy you."

Warlockbretmon blasted Patti, Tai and Sora over everyone else in the group. Agumon, Biyomon and Rulermon immediately digivolved, Agumon to Wargreymon, Biyomon to Garudamon, and Rulermon to Queenmon.

"Do you think you scare me?" Warlockbretmon asked.

"We're prepared to teach you," Wargreymon said.

"Teach me what?" Warlockbretmon asked.

"Why not to mess with the digidestine," Queenmon said then blasted her attack of Control Zapper at him.

"You call that an attack?" he asked as he flicked away.

"Try this on for size," Wargreymon yelled. "Terror Force."

It only made Warlockbretmon take a step backwards. "It was too small," he said, "but I guess I can return the favor. Trial Spark." Three small zaps sparked out of his finger, one at each of the digimon.

"What was that?" Tai asked, "and you call yourself a digimon."

"Take a look at Wargreymon," Sora said.

It turned out that all three of the digimon were still being electrified. Not just a little zap, a gigantic lightning bolt seemed to be rushing around them.

"What did you do to them?" Patti asked.

"Exactly what they did to me," Warlockbretmon replied, "only more efficiently."

A second later, all three dropped back to Rookie forms again.

"Agumon," Tai yelled, "turn back into Wargreymon this second."

"I don't have the energy Tai," Agumon complained.

Just to tick you off, I'm going to jump to a different scene.

"Patamon digivolve to," Patamon yelled, "Angemon."

"I'm not in the least bit scared of a little angel man," Misspuppetmon said as she flew under him.

"You show her what we're made of," T.K. yelled.

"I'm a mega if you do remember," Misspuppetmon said throwing Angemon into the already digivolved Angewomon. They both dedigivolved from the crash. Of course, Dandimon was whiped out already from the beginning of the fight. Gabumon was on the ground with T.K., Kari, and Jamie. To your surprise, Colinmon was slowly flying up behind Misspuppetmon, but she didn't see him.

"Now what are you going to do?" She asked the three kids and Gabumon.

"Get you out of here," Colinmon yelled as he grabbed the puppet.

"Not today," Misspuppetmon said zipping out of Colinmon's grip. "I'm bored. I think I'll create a book." With that, she pulled a gigantic book from nowhere and slammed it closed on everyone else. She then shrank it down to the right size and opened it up. It had a picture of the three kids and five digimon in it, like it was normal, but it was the real kids and digimon. "Good me," she commented herself.

"It's time," Gennia said, "I wonder where those two girls went? Oh well. Replacements, here you come." He pressed another key.

"Why me?" a girl with shoulder length brown hair asked as she trudged through the desert.

"Why us?" another girl with chin length brown hair corrected her.

"Wait," said the first, "let me guess, 'because we're digidestine'"

"Don't mimic me please," said a small Freemon.

"Say sorry Maggie," the second girl said.

"Only if you stop hitting me, Mary-Kate," Maggie said.

"Fine," Mary-Kate said.

"Sorry," Maggie apologized to her digimon.

"Doesn't matter," Gaurdianmon said, "she wasn't offended by it."

"That's good," Maggie said.

They were walking through the desert as they had been for a few hours. Luckily they were coming to a part of the digiworld not many ever saw, but by the majority of the other digidestine. In front of them was the horrible Pit of Sadness. Going inside this pit at that time was the guys' village, yes, the whole village. Are you confused? Just hold on a second.

"What is that?" Maggie asked as they finally saw the cloud village going into the pit.

"That would be the guys' village and it's going into the Pit of Sadness," Freemon said.

"That's weird," Gaurdianmon said, "I wonder why."

"Maybe we should find out," Mary-Kate said.

"I'm not going into the pit," Freemon said.

"It's not in the pit yet," Maggie said.

"Let's go," Mary-Kate said and she began to run.

They arrived just as the gate of the cloud came down to the edge of the pit. Mary-Kate knocked a few times. The door was then opened by the same guy who had opened it for the other digidestine.

"What do you want?" the guy asked.

"Well," Gaurdianmon said, "We were just wondering if you knew the whole village was slowly falling into the Pit of Sadness."

"What," the man yelled and flew out to have a look. He then flew back in and they could hear him yell, "we're falling into the Pit of Sadness. Hurry, we're almost in."

"Warlockbretmon," Zachmon yelled, "we're in the Pit of Sadness. What are you doing?"

"They attacked me," Warlockbretmon said.

"We did not," Tai argued.

"Well," Zachmon continued, "we have to get out of here. Hurry and lead them out of the castle while I warn the others."

Warlockbretmon grabbed Colinmon and began to quickly lead the way out, almost too fast for Tai and Jake who Patti dubbed to carry Matt out.

"We can't get up their," Amanda said when the reached the edge of the village and saw how far up it was to get out by then.

"Aren't you guys going to carry us?" Jacklyn yelled.

For a minute they sat there waiting, then Tentomon quickly digivolved to Megakabutarimon and everyone jumped on his back. They just barely escaped the pit. Of course, waiting at the top was an army of guy digimon ready to attack them.

"Not good," Jade said when all of the attacks came flying at them from all directions.

Palmon, Gomomon, Biyomon, and Calfmon all digivolved to ultamite, not that they stood a chance. It was only a minute before the four ultamites were back to rookies and the guys were closing in on the group.

"What's happening?" Maggie asked the digimon because they were far from the battle.

"The guys are attacking a bunch of digimon it looks like," Freemon said

"Why?" Mary-Kate asked.

"Who knows?" Gaurdianmon replied.

"I'll give you one chance to live," Warlockbretmon said, "where are the little kids?"

"We don't know for the one-millionth time," Tai yelled back.

"You'll just going to have to die then," Warlockbretmon said.

"Do something," Mike whispered to Orcmon.

"I'll try," Orcmon said back.

The digimon of the Los Angeles kids all stepped forward and digivolved to champion form. The digimon were now Prettymon, Socmon, Goldmon, Cupidmon, Hadamon, Peacemon, Hummingmon, Thundermon, and Trollmon (they're in the order the digidestine came, beginning with Jacklyn's and ending with Brad's.) This didn't bother the guys.

"That's weird," Freemon said, "so many digimon just digivolved at once."

"Unless those are the digidestine," Gaurdainmon said.

"Then we would have to help them, right?" Mary-Kate said.

"Yeah," Maggie said, "we're digidestine too, aren't we?"

"We sure are," Freemon said, "want us to digivolve?"

"Sure," Maggie said.

"Freemon digivolve to, Lirberitymon."

"Gaurdainmon digivolve to, Shieldmon."

"Wait," Amymon yelled from above everyone, "wait one second."

"Are we too late?" Sarahmon asked Lillymon.

"I hope not," Lillymon replied.

"What's going on here?" Amymon asked.

"They attacked us," Warlockbretmon lied.

"No we did not," Tai yelled.

"Okay," Lillymon said, "let's hear the digidestine's side first. And guys, please land."

"We were looking for Jade and Jacklyn and we assumed that they might be in the guys village." Tai said. "They said they were but didn't want the younger kids in the halls so they stayed in a room with Matt and Colinmon. When we returned, the kids were gone, Colinmon was passed out, and Matt can't move. Warlockbretmon is blaming it on the little kids and thinks we know where they are but we don't."

"Is that it?" Sarahmon asked.

"Yeah," Tai said.

"Warlockbretmon," Amymon asked, "what do you have to say."

"Same story except the little kids and their digimon are probably causing hell somewhere."

"Where?" Amymon asked.

"I don't know," Warlockbretmon said, "but they knocked out Colinmon."

Amymon flew down and checked out Colinmon. "Did ever occur to you that this isn't Colinmon?" Amymon asked, "it's a rubber dummy. How's the other one who is frozen in place?" She flew to the digidestine. She looked at Matt and her eyes glowed green for a second, then Matt finally fell from his position. "There you go. Why is your village going into the pit?"

"I don't know," Warlockbretmon said.

"Well," Sarahmon said, "I say get it out of there before it's too late."

"No," Dannymon said sarcastically.

There was a strong gust that blew sand in everyone's faces. When it stopped, Misspuppetmon was in the air behind Sarahmon and Lillymon.

"Watch out," Amymon yelled to the other two, but it was too late. Misspuppetmon had already strung them up and was using them as her army. Large blasts of energy were hitting all the guys from the village. There were only six guys (the protectors) and Amymon left after a minute.

"Stop them." Warlockbretmon yelled.

"I don't think so," Misspuppetmon yelled bombarding the seven with energy blasts.

"Let them go," Amymon said dodging the blasts as best she could. It wasn't any use though, she was getting hit repeatedly.

"They're all hit," Patti said as Amymon fell to the ground.

"It's too late for you digidestine," Misspuppetmon yelled bombarding them with energy blasts.

"I don't think so," Rulermon yelled, "I've got just enough energy stored for this. Rulermon warp digivolve to, Pattimon."

"I'm still not afraid of you," Misspuppetmon said, "I thought that you could fight better than this Digidestine." She then used Lillymon and Sarahmon to fend off Pattimon and bash her to the ground.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Jade quietly asked the people around.

"Wait until Shane gets here," Chris V. said as Shane appeared in the distance.

Misspuppetmon began to laugh loudly. She was laughing too hard to see the small figure of Shane in the distance drawing nearer. When she stopped laughing and had thrown Lillymon and Sarahmon to the ground injuring them too much to fight, it was already too late to attack without having to face Shane.

"Hiya," he yelled when he arrived.

"Who are you?" Misspuppetmon asked.

"I'm Shane," he replied in a high pitched voice, "and this is Stupidmon."

"Shane," Chris V. yelled, "what's your favorite song?"

"The birds and the Bees," Shane then began to sing, "and the flowers and the trees and the moon up above, and a thing called love." His voice was so horrible and off pitch, it was almost unbareble to Misspuppetmon's sensitive ears.

"Stop!" Misspuppetmon yelled.

"Okay," Shane said, "I'll sing that." He began to sing the Spice Girl's song, "Stop right now, thank you very much, I need somebody with a human touch." This song was worse than the first one.

"I can't take it anymore," Misspuppetmon yelled and disappeared from sight.

"Shane," Brad said, "shut up and go look for a needle in a haystack."

"Okey dokey," Shane said and ran off.

"That was close," Kristen said when Shane was gone.

"Hey," Tai said looking at the two girls and the digimon running towards them, "Who could they be?"

"New digidestine," Agumon suggested.

"Really," Sora said sarcastically, "as if normal people in the digiworld ever weren't."

"I get that," Tai said, "but who are they?"

"Looks to me like Mary-Kate and Maggie," Anna said.

"Who," the digimon and the digidestine from Japan asked.

"People we know," Jacklyn said.

"Oh!" they all replied back.

"I think you're right," Jennifer said. She then yelled to the two, "Maggie, Mary-Kate, over here. When did you guys get here?"

"Oh my," Maggie said, "We know them."

"Some of them," Mary-Kate said.

"Hey," Maggie said when they finally arrived.

"I can't believe you guys are here," Mary-Kate said.

"Who are they?" Maggie said.

"I'm only saying names," Patti said. "They are Tai, Sora, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, and Matt."

"Hi," Mary-Kate said.

"What is this place?" Maggie asked.

Izzy began to explain to them before they could stop him. Everyone who already knew all about the digiworld just ignored him. They all looked around at the injured digimon.

"It looks like we were lucky," Patti said.

"Yeah," Joe siad, "very lucky."

The sky grew dark, and once again, Misspuppetmon appeared.

"You might have been lucky," She yelled, "but not lucky enough." She pulled out the book, which was full size again, and slammed it closed on them again. She shrunk it back down and opened to look at the pictures. She even captured most of the guy digimon and the three female digimon.

"Looks like you eight came here just in time," Gennai said to a group of extremely confused kids that just appeared in his house a second ago.

"Where are we," a black Jamaican asked first.

"The digiworld," Gennai said.

"Who are you?" asked a blonde from Hawaii.

"I'm Gennai," he said.

"Learn to count," said a girl with the reddest hair you can imagine, "there are only seven here besides you."

Gennai counted and said, "Oh, I guess I forgot one." He checked his computer and in a second an eighth person appeared.

"No," the girl yelled again, "not him."

"What just happened?" the guy who just arrived asked.

"I brought you to the digiworld," Gennai said.

"What is the digiworld?" a tough acting guy from New York City asked.

"That's not important," Gennai said, "you eight have to work together to save this world and your world. You each have a crest around you neck that stands for something."

"What mine stand for?" the eight asked in unison.

"Joque's stands for courage, Bridget's stands for love, Maria's is for friendship, Kenny's stands for knowledge, Babo's is for reliability, Delila's is for serenity, Lar's is for hope, and Lor's is for light."

"Wait," the boy from New York yelled, "how did I get this one if it is standing for knowledge? I ain't smart."

"You have street knowledge."

"How did I get friendship?" a Mexican American living in Texas asked, "I only have one friend currently."

"You also just moved yesterday."

"I'm not that reliable," the youngest said who is from Australia.

"Your parents always depend on you to do everything, and you always do everything."

"How did I get love?" the Hawaiian girl asked.

"You love your parents, don't you."

"Then how did I get serenity?" asked a girl from Chicago.

"You always express your opinions."

"What does light even stand for?" the red-headed girl asked.

"The light inside you."

"How did I get hope then," the guy who was brought last asked who had strawberry-blond hair.

Gennai paused, "I'm not sure."

"What about courage for me," asked the Jamaican.

"You're very courageous. You dove into the pool to save that little kid."

"You saved a little kid?" Delila asked, "that is so sweet."

"I could have done that," Lar said.

"You probably would have been the little kid," Lor replied.

"What are you talking about," Lar said, "you know I'm a better swimmer than you."

Lor couldn't say anything because it was true. So, instead, she punched him in the back of the head.

"Do you two know each other?" Bridget asked.

"We're twins," they said together.

"I wish I had a twin," Maria said.

"Want mine," Lor asked.

"Not really," Maria said.

"People," Gennai said, "you have a mission, now leave."

"How are we supposed to save the world?" Lenny asked. "I mean, I can beat up a bunch of people, but I can only do so much and the rest of these kids don't look like they could take down more than two people."

"Wanna bet," Lor yelled jumping off her chair.

"You trying to challenge me?" Lenny laughed.

"What else would I be doing?" Lor asked. "I bet I could take you down any time, any place, any world, any fight."

"Bring it on little girl," Lenny said.

"I'm placing my money on Lor," Lar said.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Joque said jumping between Lenny and Lor. "Fight later, save the world now."

"Oh yeah," Gennai said out of the blue, "you need digimon."

"What is a digimon?" Bridget asked.

"They will do the fighting for you," Gennia said.

"Good," Delila said, "I don't wanna break a nail."

Gennai whistled and eight digimon ran into the room.

"Hi Joque," the first said, "I'm Dinomon."

"Talking monsters," Bridget screamed.

"We're not monsters," a second said, "we're digimon. My name is Tweetmon, nice to tweet you."

"Hi Lar," a shark-like digimon said, "I'm Sharkmon."

The other five digimon were Gingermon, Flymon, Leafmon, Octomon, and White-beltmon. Gennai wanted them to hurry and destroy the book before it was too late for the Digiworld.

After a full day of walking, they stumbled upon a giant castle in the middle of no where. They assumed it was Misspuppetmon's get away like Gennai had told them. Luckily the front door wasn't locked so they could just walk in as if they lived there.

"So where is this book we are supposed to destroy?" Lenny asked, "I've destroyed my share of books in my time but it wasn't like I was saving the world then though."

"Would you keep your voice down," Babo whispered, "they'll hear you."

"Whatever," was Lenny's reply with a shrug.

"Look," Bridget said pointing at a door, "that has to be the right room. It's labeled special trophies and the way it sounds this book has to be the ultamite trophy for an evil digimon."

"Good think," Joque said, "Lar you stay out here as a look out and if Misspuppetmon comes, distract her away from us. You too Sharkmon, but remember, be quiet."

Everyone but Lar and Sharkmon crept into the room. There were a few trophies on the walls, but in the middle of the room was a podium with a book on it.

"Can I look at it before we destroy it?" Lenny asked.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Delila said.

"Yeah," Bridget said.

They opened up the book, but didn't like what they saw. There were people looking scared or hurt. The digimon in it were even worse. They all were cut and bruised and had fear in their eyes, if they weren't passed out.

"Destory it now," Maria said, "no one deserves to look like they did."

"I've got this one," Dinomon said, "Tail swing."

The book was hit off the podium, but only ripped up a bit.

"Leave it to a pro," Flymon said, "first of all, you need to digivolve. Flymon digivolve to … Beemon. Sting slug."

"We should all do that," Leafmon said, "Leafmon digivolve to … Branchmon. Branch break."

"Tweetmon digivolve to … Tweetybirdmon. Wing spin"

"Octomon digivolve to … Coralmon. Seaweed slap."

"White-beltmon digivolve to … Black-beltmon. Neck slice."

"Gingermon digivolve to … Hollymon. Hyperness punch."

"Dinomon digivolve to … Rexmon. Spike strike."

By this time, the book looked like it was destroyed, but nothing happened. They all decided to blast it one more time together. This time after hitting it, it decintigrated. Then a blue light shone from the bits and people and digimon began to walk out of the wreckage.

Lar on the other hand, wasn't having a good time in the hall. About a second after the door closed, Misspuppetmon appeared and saw him and Sharkmon. She was so positive she had caught all the digidestine that at first he scared her because she was afraid he had climbed out of the book. Then she realized that he was a totally new digidestine and decided to attack. Lar and Sharkmon ran for their lives down the hallway. They went through so many twists and turns that they were sure Misspuppetmon didn't know where they were. When she finally caught them, there was a loud blasting noise from the front hall. She instantly appeared in the trophy room over head to see the last of the digimon crawl out of the book's ashes.

"That's it," Misspuppetmon yelled at everyone from the top of the room with Lar and Sharkmon in her hands, "I'm going to destroy you all, starting with these two idiots."

"Hey," Lor yelled, "No one calls my brother an idiot without my permission, and you definitely don't qualify for that."

"Do you think I'm afraid of you?" Misspuppetmon laughed.

"I've had just about all I can take from her," Tai yelled, "Agumon, show her what we're all about."

"You too Gabumon," Matt said.

"Don't think you two are going to get all the credit," Patti yelled, "You've got what it takes Rulermon."

"Agumon warp digivolve to … Wargreymon."

"Gabumon warp digivolve to … Metalgarurumon."

"Rulermon warp digivolve to … Pattimon."

"You have to up one more Pattimon," Patti yelled.

"If you insist, Pattimon digivolve to … Fairypattimon."

"What!" all the digidestine yelled who had been there with Angepattimon.

"Who's that?" Misspuppetmon asked.

"I'm Fariypattimon," Fairypattimon said, "I'm the spunkier form of Angepattimon and I don't use up as much energy either."

At this point with Fairypattimon, the two megas, and all the guys from the village plus three of the girls, Misspuppetmon began to feel a little uncomfortable. She decided to ditch to her real castle far away. She wasn't about to give up her hostages though, but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep them at her home. She had a better idea. She quickly flew out of the window then disappeared to her boss' home instead.

"Why do you come here?" Elkkingmon asked looking down on her.

"I've come to deliver two hostages to you master. One is a digidestine sir. I do believe that he would be good bait to lure a whole new group of digidestine into a trap. They are untrained and easily fooled I believe."

"You just might have done something correct this time," Elkkingmon said, "you may leave them with me."

Misspuppetmon then reappeared in her house where all the digimon had now digivolved to their highest form.

"You may be able to destroy me here," she said, "but who's going for UFOmon in your world. He's in a city called Los Angeles I believe."

"Where is Lar," Lor screamed.

"With Elkkingmon," Misspuppetmon laughed, "you can try to rescue him if you want to. I'll be waiting for all those who think they can defeat me outside." With that said, she flew back out the window.

"We need a plan really fast," Sora said.

"And I've got one," Tai said, "This Elkkingmon sounds like the toughest so, Patti and the guys who destroyed the book can go after him. Matt can lead the battle in LA with all the L.A.ians. The rest of us can stay behind and take care of Misspuppetmon. Any of you guys flying around up there can help with Elkkingmon or Misspuppetmon."

"You can't fight Elkkingmon yet," Amymon said, "he's five times tougher than All the digimon you've fought put together."

"What about Lar," Joque asked.

"You'll have to wait on him," Sarahmon said, "but for now, we've got a baddy to beat."

They all followed Tai's plan for Misspuppetmon and UFOmon. The people who were to go after Elkkingmon just stayed behind to fight Misspuppetmon too.

Matt, Amanda, Jacklyn, Jade, Jake, Mike, Kristen, Jennifer, Anna, Brad, Chris V., Maggie, and Mary-Kate were off to the real world along with their digimon partners. Little did they know that Shane and Stupidmon were following them closely. The rest of the digidestine were ready to fight Misspuppetmon. But before they left, Tai had pulled Matt aside to tell him something.

"I have faith in you guys Matt," Tai said, "So, after we destroy Misspuppetmon, we aren't coming to help you."

"Right Tai," Matt said with a nod.

"Come on guys," Tai yelled leading the war against Misspuppetmon outside, "let's show this scrap of wood what the digidestine are all about."

Misspuppetmon was convinced that they wouldn't come out for her because of UFOmon in the real world so she was taken by surprise when a few blasts of energy hit her in the back on the neck.

"So you finally decided to come and fight me," she said nervously, "but it's no use because you can't possibly win."

"Wanna bet," Mimi yelled.

"Some of us may be new," Joque yelled, "but not afraid. You go get her Rexmon."

"Not just Rexmon," Izzy yelled, "everyone should attack."

It was quite the battle. Misspuppetmon did amazingly well considering that she was up against the sixteen digidestine's digimon and the entire guys' village and three more girls. But she didn't stand a chance for one minute. Magnaangemon said the winning words "Gate of Destiny" and she was blasted in by all the digimon into it at the same time.

The celebration didn't last long however because the skies grew dark after only a minute and two new enemies appeared to take on the digidestine, Metalpuppetmon and Magnapiedmon.

"Who are you," Tai yelled.

"Oh, don't you remember us?" Metalpuppetmon asked.

"Oh no," Tentomon yelled, "They are Metalpuppetmon and Magnapiedmon."

"As in the Dark Masters?" T.K. said as his eyes widened in fear.

"That's right T.K." Magnapiedmon said, "only improved."

What will happened to the digidestine in the digiworld against these two after they all just wasted their energy on Misspuppetmon? But first, how will the fight go in the real world against this UFOmon. Can Matt survive with everyone from L.A.? Find out next time in UFOmon's attack on the city.


	3. UFOmon's Attack on the City

"Does anyone know where we are?" Matt asked after they landed in the real world.

"Do I ever," Jade yelled, "we're in the mall."

"We are," Jennifer said.

"No shopping," Matt said.

"Please," the girls all pleaded.

"If we don't hurry up and destroy UFOmon," Matt said, "there might not even be a mall to shop in later."

"Okay," they all said sadly.

"Now lets hurry up," Matt said, "we have to find UFOmon."

"The closest exit is this way," Chris V. said and began to walk towards a hallway with a couple of restaurants in it.

They all walked outside to find that UFOmon had just landed. To their surprise, he looked just like an unidentified flying object. He was a round ship built with some very strong and reflective armor.

"This is it," Jake said, "are you digimon ready?"

"We sure are," all thirteen yelled and then digivolved. They didn't look like they could possibly win because there was one mega, one ultamite, and eleven champions. But then to their surprise another digimon appeared with them, an ultamite. It was Shane's digimon, now as idiotmon. Not that he was going to be much help, but at least it was better than no help.

UFOmon also did something to surprise them, he began to open up on the sides and Alienmon came running out of him. He then reclosed after six Alienmon had walked onto the ground.

"I hope you won't waste my time and fun by trying to fight my Alienmon friends," UFOmon laughed, "because they could beat you so easily and I won't be able to fight you."

"If you wish," Metalgarurumon yelled, "come on guys, let's teach this recycled trash a lesson about the digidestine."

Metalgarurumon jumped at UFOmon, followed by the rest of the digimon. The Alienmon just began to slowly sneak behind the digidestine, all except one. The Alienmon were super geniuses. They could tell almost everything about a person just by looking at them. They could tell what kind of make-up a person wears by their complexion. They could tell hobbies by the muscles and how much TV a person watches by their eyes. Once five of them were behind the digidestine without the kids knowing, the last one stepped in front of them.

"Please don't make this any harder on yourselves and just come with me without any hassle," it said.

"Shouldn't we call for our digimon?" Jade asked.

"They're already having a hard time fighting UFOmon," Matt said, "Don't."

Everyone who had just joined the digidestine from L.A. began backing up quite quickly.

"I suggest that we run for it then," Chris V. said.

"No," Matt said turning around to look at them, but it was too late, they had all tried to run, but were caught by the other five Alienmon.

"Just two left," the Alienmon in front of Matt and Amanda said taking a step closer, "how easy."

Amanda grabbed Matt by the wrist and pulled him away just as the Alienmon tried to grab the two of them.

"Hurry up Matt," she yelled at him pulling him back into the mall, "We are going to have to hide."

"Hide?" Matt asked.

"We can't run forever," Amanda replied. "Calfmon told me about these guys. She said that they are really smart so chances are that if we go through the mall too many times he'll be able to interpret our moves."

"So where are we going to hide?"

"As soon as we lose him, Hot Topic's"

"Why there?"

"Besides this, I'd never be caught dead in that store."

Little did the two know that there was a small robotic fly that had landed on Matt's shoulder with a camera on it so the Alienmon could follow them without even being in the mall.

As soon as they lost the Alienmon, Amanda led Matt to Hot Topic's. Of course people were running out mall all over from seeing an alien. Pretty soon the mall was empty except for the three of them. Luckily for Matt and Amanda, Hot Topic was in the shape of a very thin "U." They ran to the back of the store, then even further back and into the dressing room. That's where they sat with their feet above the bottom of the door so that even if the Alienmon did come in there, he wouldn't see them.

Meanwhile, the Alienmon had taken all the other digidestine into UFOmon and tied them into chairs there. They were all facing a TV, big screen obviously, that wasn't on yet. One Alienmon turned on the TV and said, "Let's see where you two friends have gone to."

They all watched as Amanda pulled Matt into Hot Topic's. Of course none of them knew where the two were because they never went in there either.

"Where are they?" Jade asked.

"That's a good question," an Alienmon said, "and the first to tell won't be killed, of course your digimon will but you'll still be alive."

No one spoke. What could they say? If they did know where Matt and Amanda were and they did speak up, they wouldn't be killed, but their friends would be killed. What's the point of living without friends?

Outside, the digimon were just blasted and landed in their in-training form in front of where the digidestine should have been. All except Metalgarurumon.

"Amanda," Antlermon said turning around to find that the digidestine were no longer there, "where are they?"

"I don't know," Basemon said, "but the Alienmon are gone too."

"Do you suppose that the Alienmon took them?" Pearlmon asked.

"Let's see now, umm, yeah," Adoriblemon said.

"But where would they take them?" Hobbitmon aksed.

"Inside UFOmon," Uncle-Sammon said slowly.

They all yelled at the same time to Metalgarurumon, "Stop, they have our humans inside him."

"What?" MetalGarurumon asked looking at them for one second. UFOmon took advantage of this and blasted Metalgarurumon to in-training form too.

"You were right," UFOmon said to the digimon, "I do have the digidestine inside me. Don't worry you will be destroyed first."

"EEK," the digimon jumped and began the bounce away but were stopped by the Alienmon which had left the digidestine alone in the ship, still tied to chairs of course.

Back inside of UFOmon, all the kids were watching Matt and Amanda, who were being extremely quiet. Every time Matt tried to say something, Amanda "shh"ed him. Everyone was watching because what else could they do, they were tied to chairs. Jake was trying to escape because they were in wooden chairs everyone believed that Jake might be able to break.

"This is hopeless," Anna said, "this just isn't our day. I mean first we all appear in this strange world, then we are looking for Jade and Jacklyn and while Jade wasn't there Jake was like really showing off for that Sora girl. Then this puppet tries to hurt us and we are saved by Shane, I mean that there says something very wrong. Then we are trapped in a book, a book! Now we are inside a living spaceship while Amanda is off with a guy who totally has a major crush on her, which I really don't care about, but poor Mike. Now Jake is trying to free himself by breaking his chair and that isn't really working."

Now Anna spoke just one second too soon because the second she finished talking, Jake, along with everyone else, was just so surprised that she was able to make everyone's relationship completely worthless that he (I'm still talking about Jake here) did one final attempt to break the chair and just slammed the whole thing down so hard that it shattered.

"Yay!" Shane said and pulled his hands out from the ropes to clap.

"Have you been able to do that the whole time?" Maggie asked in shock.

"Yeah," Shane replied.

"Then why can't you just untie yourself and then free us?" Mary-Kate asked.

"Because then I wouldn't be able to sit here with you and hang with you."

"This isn't hanging," Jennifer said, "this is torture."

"Jake," Brad yelled, "wanna start to untie us now or something?"

Jake jumped up and began to untie everyone. Once everyone was untied, they decided to make a plan. Mike, Jennifer, and Anna were to stay inside to keep in touch with the rest and to tell them if Matt and Amanda moved. Jake, Brad, and Chris V. were to distract the Alienmon chasing the digimon. Shane had to make sure UFOmon didn't try to escape to space. The rest of the girls, Jade, Jacklyn, Kristen, Maggie, and Mary-Kate were to keep the Alienmon running through the mall while they all tried to find Matt and Amanda. As soon as they found the two, everyone was to come together at a Starbuck's across the street from the mall. It was crazy, but it might just work, they all decided. Besides they didn't have any better idea than that.

"Hey, you Alienmon," Brad yelled, "your Alien mama is calling you from Mars. She says that you need to take a bath because you stink so bad that she can smell you all the way from there."

All the Alienmon dropped what digimon they had captured and turned to face him.

"What are you looking at," Chris V. asked, "I mean we are much more handsome than you but we aren't movie stars."

"How did you escape?" One asked.

"Why would we tell you," Brad asked, "so you could make sure you don't make the same mistake again."

"If you ever catch us," Chris V. said, "Every man, woman and child for himself"

Jake, Brad, and Chris V. all ran in different directions while the Alienmon waited for a second confused about who should follow who. Then they all just ran after the different boys. Two went for Brad, two for Chris V. and only one for Jake, which was a mistake on the Alienmon's part for not sending for reinforcements."

They immediately lost all three boys in different buildings. For a second they just waited outside for the boys when Chris V. appeared on the roof of one and yelled down to them, "hey, wanna hear one of my favorite Christmas carol? Oh, Alienmon oh Alienmon, why are you so butt-ugly?"

The two chasing after him both jumped onto the roof at the same time. When they reached the top, Chris V. was just standing there smiling. Both Alienmon pounced at him, but at the last second, he jumped backwards, off the skylight he was standing on. The Alienmon both went crashing through the glass landing in a hot tub. Since they were Alienmon, water made them very slippery. Even if they did catch Chris V. in the next ten minutes, they would be too slippery to hold him. They both jumped back onto the roof, but Chris V. had taken the normal way down the stairs and was currently running down the street.

Mike, Jennifer, and Anna were still watching from inside the spaceship. Anna and Jennifer monitored everyone they could from the window while Mike watched Matt and Amanda.

After about fifteen minutes with Matt and Amanda in the dressing room, Matt had to talk to Amanda. He couldn't stand the silence and was truly convinced that they were going to die.

"Amanda," he said, "I need to tell you something."

"Matt," Amanda whispered, "don't be so loud. Remember, we're the only ones in the mall besides the Alienmon."

"Amanda," Matt said, "it's going to find us sooner or later. Plus, I have something to tell you before anything might happen."

"You think we're going to die," Amanda said in shock.

"Well, no, not die but we're not going to win, I can tell you that."

"Well, then we'll just wait for Tai and the others to come and save us."

"They're not coming. Tai said that he trusts me and thinks that we can destroy this UFOmon without him or Patti. He was wrong though."

"No, no he wasn't. Matt, we're going to beat this thing but we just can't right now with an Alienmon after us."

"How?" Matt asked tearing up a bit.

"I don't know. Matt, we are going to be okay."

"Amanda, if we don't make it through, there are some things I'd like you to know."

"Matt don't even think that. We aren't going to die."

"Amanda, I love you." He paused waiting for a response but Amanda was too shocked to talk. He continued, "I have since we first met. I think I always will. Truthfully, there were times I missed you so much that I wished for an evil digimon to attack the digiworld so I could see you again. It hurts me when you call Tai instead of me to keep the group updated on where you and Patti are. Not a day goes by where I don't think about you. And I thought that you might have liked me too because you were flirting but then I found out that that's just the way you are and it hurt me so badly."

UFOmon was surprised that anyone had escaped from him and began to worry. He started his engines and decided to attack a different city instead. He was about to take off when he heard someone yelling to him. It was Shane.

"Um, Mr. Shiny thing, you can't leave yet," Shane yelled.

"Why not?" UFOmon asked.

"Because there are still three people inside you."

"I still have three prisoners," UFOmon said, "that's great. In fact, I think I'll be returning to the digital world now."

"Without your Alienmon friends," Shane asked, "your not a very good friend. Why do they hang out with you?"

"Because I'm their ruler."

"Like a principal?"

"No, like a king."

"Is that like a president?"

"No, I am the ruler forever. They can't vote me off. I have complete power. Besides that, it is somewhat. Do you get it now?"

"No, I don't know what a president is either."

"Why you little brat!" UFOmon screamed and began to try to shoot him with a couple of lasers.

"Weee," Shane said doing gymnastics, "this is fun."

An Alienmon was walking slowly up behind Shane backwards dragging Jake, who it had just caught a minute ago. If it was forwards it would have been fine, but it didn't look where it was going and bumped into Shane. Shane jumped away and the laser from UFOmon went through the Alienmon's head. He was dead in a second.

"Look what you made me do you little thing," UFOmon screamed at Shane.

"Cool," Shane said, "he broke into ten pieces."

"Millions of pieces Shane," Jake corrected him.

"What's the difference?"

"Nine hundred ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred ninety."

"Can I count that on my toes?"

"NO!" UFOmon yelled, "because in a minute you won't be able to count at all. You'll be dead."

"Why do I want to sleep?" Shane asked, "my bedtime's not until eight o'clock."

"DEAD!" UFOmon screamed, "You won't be alive. I'll have killed you. And I'll make sure you don't have a funeral either."

"Oh," Shane said, "okay. I get it. But if you ask me, donuts are better than funnel rolls."

"That's it," UFOmon said, "I'm leaving."

"No you aren't," Shane said grabbing one of his legs, "not without giving me a funnel roll."

Well, meanwhile, the girls were not having fun with the Alienmon in the mall. At least they weren't for a little while but then they took control of the situation. When they first went in, they all split up to look for Matt and Amanda. But they all came running to the same spot when they heard a scream. Apparently, Kristen was the one who went down the part of the mall with the Alienmon in it and when all the other girls found her, she was running in circles up and down the escalators.

"It's one of the Alienmon," Jade said.

"Thank you Miss obvious," Maggie said, "but that isn't much of a help to us. We need to find Amanda and what's his name."

"Matt?" Jacklyn said.

"Yeah," Maggie said, "him."

"Well, let's start looking," Mary-Kate said, "At least we know where to find the Alienmon."

"How about we stick together instead," Jade said.

"Or at least in this part of the mall for now," Jacklyn said.

"Yeah," everyone agreed. They all chose a few stores to look in. Jacklyn was given the task of looking in Sears. Mary-Kate got the lowest level, Jade the middle, and Maggie the top level. It was Maggie who had Hot Topics. After she finished looking in all the other stores besides Hot Topics (she was afraid to go in there), she met Jade and Mary-Kate on the middle level.

"No luck," Maggie said, "how about you guys."

"No," the other two said in unison.

"Did you check all the dressing rooms?" Mary-Kate asked.

"Yeah," Jade said.

"Almost all," Maggie said, "I mean, who in their right mind would go into Hot Topics?"

"With our luck," Jacklyn said emerging from Sears, "they would."

"So," Jade began, "Who's going up?"

"We all are," Mary-Kate said, "together. That way it's fair."

They all went up the elevator to the third floor and went to Hot Topics. They all stepped in at the same time. All four thought they would feel a shiver like a ghost, but found it quite a normal experience. They looked around and quickly traveled to the back of the store. To there surprise, there was even more to the store than what was seen from the entrance. They saw a dressing room and slowly made their way back towards it.

Kristen all of a sudden screamed, "I've been caught, HELP ME!"

The four stopped and turned around. They were walking out, all but Mary-Kate. She had to make sure, plus, she figured that Kristen's idea of being caught was being safe in the elevator. Jade, Jacklyn, and Maggie ran out to see that the Alienmon had really caught Kristen, but he seemed to be in a lot of pain. It seemed that the Alienmon didn't realize one thing in the world until now, cheerleaders are very strong, especially the ones at the bottom of the pyramids. She was kicking and thrashing and he kept squeaking in pain.

"I think it's time we abandon ship," Jennifer said as Shane grabbed the leg of UFOmon.

"Right," Anna said.

"Mike," Jennifer said opening the escape exit, "stop staring at her and let's move it. If you don't get out now, you'll never see the real her again."

"You're right," Mike said walking backwards.

The door swung open in the screen and both Matt and Amanda jumped. But luckily it was just Mary-Kate. Mike smiled and jumped out the ship.

"There you two are," Brad said to two Alienmon sticking his head out the window to annoy them, "I've been looking for you two."

"Get him," one of the Alienmon yelled jumping at Brad's head. All's Brad did to dodge was pull his head back inside and the Alienmon slammed his head into the hard brick wall. The other one was smarter and headed around to the door. Brad noticed that it was gone, so he jumped out the window and landed on the one that had knocked itself out.

"Never do that again," Matt yelled at Mary-Kate, "I almost jumped out of my skin."

"Just be glad it's her and not an Alienmon," Amanda said walking out the door.

"How did _you _escape?" Matt asked suspiciously.

"We all did," Mary-Kate said motioning for them to follow her.

They walked out to see that the Alienmon had now caught Jade now too.

"We have to distract it," Maggie said, then noticing Amanda and Matt, "So you were in there. Good thing Mary-Kate decided to stay and look."

By this time, as you would imagine, all the digimon had gathered near-by, but out of UFOmon's sight. They were just inside the mall entrance. As soon as Mike, Anna, and Jennifer got out of Ufomon, they noticed the little dudes and slowly snuck up to them.

"I never thought that humans could be so, what's the word I'm looking for?" Tsunomon said.

"Distracting," Orcmon said.

"Useful," Calfmon said.

"Smart," Tsunomon said, "with the exception of Izzy, they all seem pretty dumb."

Jennifer, Mike, and Anna finally arrived with the digimon.

"How did you escape?" Cutemon asked.

"It's useful to have a best friend who is an eighth grader that the high school football coaches are already trying to recruit," Mike said with a smile.

"Well, he's not the only eighth grader the high school coaches are trying to recruit," said a low voice behind Mike, "the varsity coach was begging me to skip eighth grade so I could be on the team."

Mike froze in place. He knew that the only person who would dare say anything about Jake not being the most athletic guy in the school was Dan, the all time bully champ.

"Back off Dan," Jennifer said, taking a step back.

"Are we talking to stuffed animals?" Dan asked looking at the little digimon.

"Who you calling stuffed?" Orcmon said.

"They talk," Dan said, "And let me guess, they keep your feet warm at night." Dan was now laughing his head off.

"Shut up," Mike yelled, "Your voice is annoying enough at school, but to hear it everywhere else."

Dan had stopped laughing so quickly and looked so ticked off that Mike regretted he opened his mouth. "I hope Amanda and you are on really good terms right now because when I'm through with you, you won't be able to hug her, let alone look at her for weeks."

Mike gulped. Then, before Dan could punch him, he set off running through the mall. Dan ran after him as quickly as he could. Unluckily for Mike, Dan was a lot faster than he was, even though Mike ran track. Also, Dan knew the mall a lot better because he was always there trying to pick up girls. Jennifer went running after them and Anna after her yelling, "What are you doing. It's too late for Mike."

The digimon looked after them for a second, then shrugged and looked back outside waiting for Jake, Brad, and Chris V.

Dan cornered Mike by the McDonalds. He was just about to punch him, when Jennifer spotted them. "You better not lay a finger on him," Jennifer yelled.

Dan turned his head to look at her, just long enough for Mike to sneak away from the wall. Mike went running and Dan chased after him. This time Mike went down the right wing of the mall because after passing about five stores, he ran into the girls and Matt.

"Hi Mike," Maggie said as Mike dove behind her for cover.

"Shh," Mike said, "I'm not here."

"I can see you wimp," Dan yelled in his so-called, tough voice.

"You better back off," Amanda said taking a step towards Dan.

"I'm not afraid of you," Dan said, "You don't have any protection right now. No Jake," he bent forward and got in her face, "no Patti. Just you, your friends, your wimp of a boyfriend and some guy who doesn't seem to have any muscle either."

"Don't do anything stupid Amanda," Jacklyn said, but it was too late. Amanda slapped Dan.

Dan was shocked for a second. Then he got so mad that his face turned bright red.

"I don't need muscle to get my point across," Amanda said.

Dan didn't say anything. He just lifted his hand and was prepared to slap her back. No one was doing anything. It was always better to stay out of Dan's way, especially without any muscle behind you. Matt realized no one was going to do anything about this.

"Oh, that's really manly of you," Matt said before Dan could do anything to Amanda, "let's slap the girl. I can see you were raised by a pack of wolves. You certainly smell like you were."

By now, Dan was so angered by Matt, he totally forgot about Amanda.

"You really want your head ripped off," Dan said, "don't you. You just asked for it."

"I'm not afraid of you," Matt said, "you're a wimp compared to things I've fought."

Dan was just about to jump on Matt, when a low, crackling voice behind him said, "I've found you again." It was the Alienmon.

"Not for long," Matt said as everyone except Dan went running down an escalator.

"What about us," Jade screamed while trying to get free from the Alienmon.

"I'll save you," Dan said and punched the Alienmon.

The Alienmon didn't budge a bit, but being shocked, it dropped Jade and Kristen anyway. Both of them crawled as fast as they could away from there. Dan on the other hand didn't get the point and punched it again. This time, it screamed in rage and threw him half way across the mall and he landed on a pile of clothes after crashing through a window and into a store.

By the time it got control of itself, everyone was well out of sight. They returned to their digimon.

"Are you guys up for digivolving again?" Matt asked when they finally returned.

"We're too hungry," Orcmon said, "But if we were to eat, we'd be ready."

"Gee," Jennifer said, "all the cheap restaurants around here are in the completely evacuated mall. Therefore, we can't get any food for you."

"None," Tsunomon asked.

"We could go a few blocks down and buy stuff at Burger King," Mary-Kate said, "but we'd be easy targets for UFOmon."

"Target," Maggie said, "behind the mall would be open. There has to be tons of cheap food there. More than we could get any where else."

"That's true," Jacklyn said.

"All we'd have to do would be to get through to the exit opposite us," Jade said.

"And get past Alienmon," Matt said.

"Lets all just go now before he can get any closer," Kristen said.

"Wait," Amanda said, "have you learned nothing? Never do anything in large groups if you are trying to sneak. Here," Amanda walked to the edge of the wall and peaked around the corner, "first five, get ready to go. Now." She said right after Alienmon walked into a store. Kristen, Heartmon, Basketmon, Mary-Kate, and Gaurdianmon all quickly sneaked across to the exit, which was only about 50 yards away. Of course, they had to cross one of the main halls of the mall. They made across just in time. Alienmon walked back out. He just slowly walked to the next store. As soon as he did, Amanda signaled the next five to go. This time Jade, Jacklyn, Pearlmon, Cutemon, and Lightningmon crossed. They kept this up until they were up to the last group, Mike, Amanda, Orcmon, and Calfmon. Alienmon was just opposite of them. If he looked down at any point, they would be seen. As soon as he went into a store, they began their journey across. When they were halfway through, Alienmon exited the store. He looked down and saw the four of them. He jumped down, landing in front of them.

"Let's go," Matt whispered because Alienmon still hadn't discovered them yet. He opened the door and all the digimon went outside, followed only by Kristen, Jade, Maggie, and Anna.

"Aren't you coming?" Jade asked.

"I'm not leaving them here," Jennifer said. She, along with Mary-Kate and Jacklyn began to walk toward their friends, but were stopped when Matt grabbed them all by the wrist and pulled them outside.

"What are you doing," Jacklyn asked.

"You don't know how to handle digimon like that," Matt yelled.

"We handled him fine earlier," Mary-Kate said and took a step forward, but Matt pushed her back.

"Yeah," Matt said, "but now he's pissed off. Some easy digimon to fight during normal circumstances are your worst enemy when they are mad. Alienmon doesn't seem too happy. Want to help them, we need to feed the digimon. Believe me, we'll be much more help that way rather than getting caught."

"Gee," Jennifer said, "you don't seem to have a long memory. Before you were found by Mary-Kate, weren't you telling Amanda that you were in love with her."

Matt didn't say anything. When he did speak, he said, "If we try anything now, then we won't stand a chance. We could all be killed. The sooner we get these guys fed, the more likely we are to save them."

"Let's just go," Anna said, "he has a lot more experience with these things then we do."

They all turned to go to Target. As they were walking, Jade said to her friends, just loud enough for Matt to hear, "I doubt that he trusts us yet. Plus, he probably wants Alienmon to kill Mike. That way he'd have the smallest shot at getting Amanda."

Matt didn't follow. What was the point? They didn't like him much, and plus, he didn't have any money he could use. Tsunomon was off to get food with the other digimon so he didn't have to worry about that. He turned around and went back into the mall. It was true that he was sort of rooting for Alienmon to hurt Mike, but he really didn't want that because he didn't want Amanda to be sad. Already, he didn't know where they could be. That was until he heard Mike yell. Matt went running to see that it wasn't Alienmon that made him yell. Instead it was Dan. Amanda was behind Mike. They were stuck between a wall and Dan. Alienmon was no where to be seen.

"Now," Mike was saying as Dan walked toward him and Amanda, "let's be reasonable."

"I am being reasonable," Dan said, "You dared to speak badly of me, and your girlfriend slapped me."

"So?" Mike said, "is that any reason to beat us up?"

"I'm not going to beat you both up," Dan said, "no, I have much better plans for you girlfriend than that."

At this, even Mike got serious. Everyone knew that the only thing Dan liked more that beating people up was girls. Amanda was toward the top of his list of girls he'd love to be with anytime.

"Don't touch her," Mike said, "this isn't even funny."

"She should be worried about you right now," Dan said snickering, "at least she'll still be able to use her body when I'm finished with her. You might not even be alive."

"Wanna bet," Matt said from behind Dan.

"Once again," Dan said, "I'm going to let you run now. I have no previous affairs with you. If you know what's good for you, you'll get to scooting."

"Go get Jake," Mike yelled, "the Alienmon are after only Brad, Chris V. and Shane now. Go now."

"You'd be smart to listen to the loser," Dan said, "at least that way, you would be able to live."

"I'm not leaving them here for you to do with as you please," Matt said, "like I said earlier, I've faced things that would look at you as an ant on the ground."

"I'm not a video game," Dan said, "this is real life."

"I don't play video games," Matt said, "I'm being serious."

During this time, Amanda and Mike had walked around the wall and were headed toward the nearest exit. Once they were there, Matt said, "lose something." He then went dashing off towards the exit Mike and Amanda hadn't gone to so he could continue to distract him. Dan turned around to see that he didn't have anyone against the wall anymore. He went chasing after Matt, assuming that Mike and Amanda had gone that way too. Matt was really headed to the Target. Mike and Amanda were looking for Jake.

"Jake," Mike yelled as soon as they saw him standing watching the Alienmon chasing Brad, Chris V., and Shane. It was quite entertaining, but wasteful of time. "What are you doing?" Mike asked.

"Watching," Jake said as Brad and Chris V. tricked four of the Alienmon to run into each other at once.

"Yeah," Mike said, "while you were here having fun, we've been dealing with Dan. Are you listening to me? Dan, you're arch rival."

"I'll take care of him in a minute," Jake said as all four of the Alienmon tried to get up, but were delayed as Shane went jumping over them and the last Alienmon went stumbling into the other four, making them all fall down again. "Okay," Jake said, "just point the way."

They went back to the mall. Before they were in, Brad and Chris V. went running past them.

"Hurry up," Brad said opening the door, "we can't keep it up too much longer, so we're going to a place that is big but filled up with lot's of things."

"Like Target," Amanda asked as they all ran through the mall.

"Exactly," Chris V. said.

"Good," Mike said, "because that's where we're going."

They all ran outside and through the parking lot to Target. Right as they reached the doors, Matt came running around the building. He had a black eye, but didn't seem to notice. Dan jumped on him as soon as he finished the turn.

"This time you're not getting away," Dan said as he threw Matt against a wall.

"Nor will you," Jake said taking a step toward Dan.

Dan dropped Matt and looked at Jake. He gulped and then went running. Dan never did well against Jake. Jake didn't follow because he had more important things to worry about.

They all went inside to find their digimon, all of them were there, eating and drinking.

"So we finally returned," Jennifer said referring to Matt, "because it was stupid to try to save them without digimon to help out."

"At least they aren't dead," Matt said, "I know how to distract digimon. I've seen it done plenty of times. Plus, they weren't even up against Alienmon. They were up against, umm, what's his name?"

"Dan?" all the girls asked.

"Yep," Mike said, "if it hadn't been for Matt, I would be dead and you don't want to know what his other plans were."

"I'm full," Basketmon said after eating a whole box of cookies.

"We all are," Tsunomon said finishing his food.

"Ready to fight?" Brad asked.

"You bet we are," Elfmon said.

They all went outside and back through the mall. Then, when UFOmon wasn't looking, they all jumped out and into plain sight.

"Remember us?" Matt yelled when UFOmon turned toward them again. "Ready, digivolve."

All the digimon did, and to everyone's surprise, there weren't eleven champions, two ultimates, and a mega, but thirteen ultamites and a mega.

"You still can't hurt me," UFOmon said.

"Is that so?" Foosmon asked and blasted an Alienmon to dust as it ran by.

The other four Alinemon were destroyed as they were running by Diamon, Beautifulmon, Venusmon, and Gryffinmon.

"They were pushovers," UFOmon said, "they couldn't even catch a bunch of teenagers."

"Well, you couldn't even keep the same bunch of teenagers trapped," Metalgarurumon said.

"Face it," UFOmon said, "you can't win."

"Wanna bet?" Matt yelled.

All the digimon blasted UFOmon at once and he was destroyed. The celebrating didn't last long. As soon as they had done this, a white light came over them and they were transported back to the digiworld. They had no idea where they were, until they heard someone muffled behind them. They all turned around to see Lar and Sharkmon. Behind them, a great shadow sat. They could only see his eyes glowing red. Then they heard him laugh.

"Don't move," Chris V. whispered, "maybe he doesn't see us."

"I say run," Jacklyn said.

"I agree," Matt said, "wait, now."

Everyone went dashing for the nearest door. But they didn't stand a chance. The door was bolted shut and they were stuck. There was only one window for escape. Metalgarurumon saw this and grabbed Matt and jumped through it before he could be stopped.

"He's ditching us," Jennifer yelled as a huge hoof slammed the window closed.

Before they could do anything else, a bunch of Elk walking on their hind legs walked out of the shadows with rope. They tied everyone up, including the digimon once they dedigivolved. The elk didn't have anything to worry about; they were mega, not to mention that Elkkingmon was an ultramega.

What will happen to everyone now that they are in the clutches of Elkkingmon? And why didn't Metalgarurumon try to help anyone else out? And how are Tai and the others doing? Find out the answers to at least the second two questions in Return of the Dark Masters.


	4. Return of the Dark Masters

"This way," Tai said as he ran into a cave. He was leading only a few to safety. His group was himself, Sora, Kari, Joe, and T.K and all their digimon. Everyone followed and lined up against the wall as soon as they were in. WarGreymon was still trying to hold off Magnapiedmon. FairyPattimon was up against Metalpuppetmon while Patti lead Izzy, Mimi, Jamie, and the replacements to safety in the opposite direction. They ended up in what looked an awful lot like Patti and Amanda's current house. Then they went down into the basement and all hid in the storage room where they couldn't be seen.

"What are we going to do?" Kari asked Tai, "These guys are each a lot stronger than Misspuppetmon, and there are two of them."

"We'll just have to get one at a time," Tai said, "Matt and the others will be back before long and then we'll have two megas and FairyPattimon. Combine them with all the other digimon we have and we're a pretty strong team."

"Tai," Joe said, "They're in the real world. Every minute there is a day here. If they're lucky and it only takes an hour there, that's sixty days here."

"Oh yeah," Tai said, "I forgot that little detail."

"Tai you're hopeless," Sora yelled.

It was only a minute later when little Koromon came rolling into the cave. Koromon looked like he had just been wrestling a razor sharp knife in the mud.

"Koromon," Tai yelled as he dropped to his knees to see his friend, "what happened to you?"

"Magnapiedmon," Koromon said, "way too strong. I barely dodged his handkerchief attack. Beware of the blue ones. They explode. And the green have knives on the inside."

"As in the handkerchiefs that turned everyone into key chains last time?" T.K. asked.

"The very same," Koromon said, "except only the white ones turn it's victims into key chains. All the others are worse attacks. Stay away from the blue and green if you are cornered. The orange aren't so bad as long as you're only under them for a second."

"Where is Magnapiedmon?" Biyomon asked.

"He left laughing," Koromon said, "him and Metalpuppetmon had their fun for the day."

"Patti," a small Duchessmon yelled outside, "where are you Patti?"

"I'm here," Patti said sticking her head out of a window from the storage room.

"How was the battle?" all the digimon asked Duchessmon as soon as she was inside.

"Dreadful," Duchessmon said, "Simply dreadful. As FairyPattimon, I broke a nail. It hurt. Then I began to really take it out on Metalpuppetmon. He had to call for Magnapiedmon for help. Good thing too, because Wargreymon had taken on too much of a beating."

"What do we do now?" Mimi asked.

"Calm down," Izzy said, "we'll be moving soon to find Tai and the others."

"Not that I'm trying to be rude or anything," Jamie said, "but who are you seven?"

"Oh, sorry," Joque said, "that old man, Gennai, he called us the replacements. We are here to, well; we were here to destroy the book. He didn't tell us anything else. But, my name is Joque. This is Bridget, Delila, Babo, Lenny, Lor, and Maria. And our digimon are Dinomon, Tweetmon, Leafmon, Octomon, Flymon, White-Beltmon, and Gingermon."

"Nice to meet you all," Jamie said, "I'm Jamie and this here is Dandimon. Then there is Patti and Duchessmon, Izzy and Tentomon, and Mimi and Palmon. If you ever feel like messing with anyone, I suggest Mimi because she a girly girl wimp. Izzy can confuse the hell out of you with just a sentence out of your own mouth, and I am not someone to mess with. Patti used to be evil and if she returns to the dark side after someone messes with her, everyone will turn on that person and Patti will probably eat that person for breakfast."

All the replacements and their digimon cocked their heads to the side in confusion.

"Don't mess with Patti," Jamie said.

"Oh," everyone replied.

"So," Lenny said looking at Patti, Jamie, Mimi, and Izzy, "you do this often."

"Only when it's for the sake of the world," Patti said.

"Why?" Maria asked, "why would you risk your life for a digital world?"

"Our friends," Mimi said, "this world, our world too."

"Yeah," Izzy said, "with so much computerized these days, if the digiworld was taken by evil, the real world would be doomed too."

"That's a good reason," Bridget said, "nothing isn't computerized these days. Our world would be destroyed."

"Do you think that we are taking on too much?" Babo asked, "I mean those two guys were awfully powerful. So many digimon were hurt during that battle."

"Yeah," Lenny said, "but if those flying dudes hadn't fled it wouldn't have been so bad."

"Believe it or not Lenny," Lor said, "but not everyone in the world is as in love with fighting as you are."

"Don't even get me started on you," Lenny said, "thinking you could beat me up."

"I might not look like I could survive," Lor said, "but, unlike you, I know martial arts. It's much more effective than throwing your fists at your opponent. Why do you think they have karate tournaments but not street fight tournaments?"

"That Kung-Fu is a lot of crap," Lenny said.

"Oh," Patti said, "and I suppose that since your arm is much shorter than your leg then that arm must be smarter too because smaller people are smarter than bigger people?"

"Wait," Lenny said, "you're speaking too fast."

Everyone smiled a little bit then began to laugh.

"Okay," Gennai said, "they think that the real world and digiworld are still on different time speeds. Boy, they are going to be surprised tomorrow when they meet up with Matt. Yes, well, I still need to find this first crest. Confidence, yes, this is the guy." Gennai said this when a boy appeared on the screen. "What is this?" Gennai noticed that one the crests that was already in the digiworld was poorly matched. "Hmm, well, Kristen isn't too much of a lose. Plus, it could save her life possibly. Okay, I'll send her back." He pressed a button on his computer and a white light appeared over Kristen and beamed her back to her world. Heartmon reappeared in Gennai's house. After a quick search, Gennai found a perfect match to the crest of Heart; a girl named Natalie who lived by T.K. and Jamie. After pressing a few more buttons, Natalie and the boy who was going to use the crest of confidence appeared outside the cave Tai and his group was in. It was in the middle of the night, but it didn't keep either of them from yelling after falling into a tree. Then yelling even more when Heartmon and another digimon approached them.

Tai was the first to get out of the cave to see what was happening, followed by Sora and Joe. Kari and T.K. both walked up a little more slowly because there might be danger. As soon as T.K. saw Natalie, he ran past Tai and straight to her yelling "Natalie, what are you doing here?"

"T.K." Natalie said slowly, "where are we? And why are there talking creatures?"

"Those are just digimon," T.K. said as if it was normal for creatures to talk, "and you're in the digiworld."

"Where?" said the other boy. He was about Tai's age, and had shaggy brown hair down to his ears.

"An alternate dimension," Sora, Tai, Joe and Kari all said together.

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" Natalie asked.

"No," Tai said, "what is supposed to comfort you is that there are people like us who are making it safe for you to sleep at night."

"Was that supposed to comfort me?" Natalie asked again.

"No," Tai said, "because now you are one of those people who get to make it safe for people to sleep at night."

"Oh gee," the boy said, "Well, my name is Danny. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Sora," Sora said and then continued to introduce everyone else there.

They talked a little longer until the sun began to climb back into the sky. They had explained to Natalie and Danny the reason they were in the digiworld and then told them about Metalpuppetmon and Magnapiedmon. It wasn't until it was eight o'clock or so that they actually decided to begin to start moving again. As soon as they were out of the cave and into a field, they saw a figure walking toward them. They could tell that it was a person, and that in it's arms was a little digimon. Because of the sun, they couldn't tell what colors the person was wearing or the hair color. And the face looked like a shadow to them. The person stumbled a bit while walking. It stopped, dropped the little digimon and then fell to the ground.

"Should we go see who it is?" Joe asked.

"Yeah," Tai said, "because they're probably a digidestine who landed in the wrong place."

They began to make their trip to the person. As they neared the person, they looked for signs that it was still conscious. It wasn't. As they neared even closer, they could tell it was a boy. Even closer, he was blonde. Finally, when they were about a hundred feet away or so, they realized who it was.

"Matt," Sora said all of a sudden and began to run to him. T.K. and Tai were close behind. The other four just tried to keep up as best they could. Danny didn't know who it was so wasn't trying very hard to run to him quickly.

"Matt," T.K. yelled and jumped to his side, "what happened."

Matt turned over to his back and opened his eyes to see who it was. Seeing his brother, he smiled. Then he looked serious again seeing Tai.

"It was the Elkmon," Matt said, "there were too many of them. We barely escaped. I've been walking all night."

"Where is everyone else?" Sora asked.

"Elkkingmon has them," Matt said, and then he lost consciousness.

"How did they get caught by Elkkingmon if they were supposed to be in the real world?" Joe asked.

"What if Elkkingmon got to the real world," Gomomon asked.

"If that happened," Patamon said, "then the world would be destroyed before we could get there."

"What," Tai yelled, "How could Elkkingmon get to the real world? There just isn't anyway."

"Well," Sora said, "Matt didn't just beat himself up Tai. Why else would he come back here so quickly?"

"Maybe Tsunomon knows," Gatomon said, "the little tike is coming to."

Tsunomon slowly opened his eyes. All of a sudden, he jumped as if he had just remembered what had happened.

"Where's Matt?" Tsunomon asked.

"He's here," Tai said, "Tsunomon, what happened? Why are you guys back here?"

"We destroyed UFOmon," Tsunomon said, "and then we were transported back to the digiworld. But we landed in Elkkingmon's castle. I was Metalgarurumon at the time. I grabbed Matt and barely made it out the window. I had to leave everyone else behind or I would have never made it out to warn you. Then there were tons of Elkmon. I had to dodge through them because there were too many. Once out of their reach, I dedigivolved. I didn't have anymore energy. Matt had to carry me. He was walking all night."

"How did you destroy UFOmon in less than a minute?"

"We didn't," Tsunomon said, "it took about two hours at the least."

"That would mean the times are in sync with each other," Sora said.

"That's a bad thing," Joe said, "We've been gone for four days now. Don't you think our parents are getting worried?"

"I didn't even think about them," Tai said, "They are probably freaking out."

"Poor mom," T.K. said, "I wonder what she is thinking right now. What if she called the police?"

"This isn't good," Sora said, "we can't spend days in here at a time anymore because our parents aren't going to understand."

"The soccer finals," Tai yelled.

"This isn't time to think about sports Tai," Kari said.

"They're tomorrow," Tai continued on, "What are we going to do? The coach will kill us if we're not there."

"What's more important," Sora asked, "the fate of the world or a stupid soccer game?"

"Soccer," Tai said.

"That's comforting," Natalie said, "and just like a guy. Sports come first, then everything else."

"Tai," Sora said, "we're not going to leave the digiworld for a soccer game. We can't leave. In one night, everything might be destroyed."

"What are we going to do about our parents then?" Tai asked, "let them worry? I care about the digiworld but I also care about my parents' worries. And I don't want to be grounded for life."

"Tai," Joe said, "if we don't save the digiworld, being grounded for life would only be a few days."

"Oh, yeah," Tai said, "I kinda forgot that little detail."

"He doesn't have that much of memory," Natalie asked, "does he?"

"Not much of a brain if you ask me," Sora said.

"Hey," Tai said, "that's not helpful."

"Umm," Danny said, "Is it me or are there two weird things flying this direction with very 'I'm going to kill you' expressions on their faces? Because if they are here to kill us I'm going to have make a will first."

"They're not going to kill us," Tai said, "They just want to."

"Oh," Danny said, "and is that supposed to scare us or are we just going to stay here in the middle of the open?"

"Well," Sora said, "right now, I'd suggest that we find a place to stay while Matt is unconscious. I mean, its not that I don't want to destroy them, but right now, our only chance is Wargreymon and I think we need Metalgarurumon and Fairypattimon to take care of just one of these guys."

"Then I'd suggest we hurry," Kari said, "because I think they just spotted us."

It was true. Magnapiedmon and Metalpuppetmon had just seen them and were headed that way as they spoke. They had just gotten orders from Elkkingmon. They were supposed to get the crests. Apparently, there was a box of power that could be opened with all the crests collected. Elkkingmon wanted to be the supreme ruler over the whole Digiworld. He knew that with the power, the whole Digiworld together wouldn't be able to bring him down.

He already had thirteen of the crests, which was a bad thing because for every crest he collected he got a portion of the power. But, if he collected what he could now, when he had all the crests, he wouldn't be able to get the maximum power.

The two evil digimon landed on opposite sides of the digidestine. They began to close their way in to get them into a small group.

"Digivolve Agumon," Tai whispered, but Magnapiedmon wasn't going to waste time fight. With one sweep of the arm, he flung Agumon a hundred yards away.

"Today is going to be a lucky day for you," Metalpuppetmon said, "today, we are going to let you off easy. Just give us your crests and we will let you go."

"No," Tai said, "you're not getting my crest."

"Too bad," Magnapiedmon said, "we're just going to have take them from you, and that might not be fun, if you know what I mean."

"Oh," Metalpuppetmon said, "can we play a game with them?"

"What game do you want to play?" Magnapiedmon asked.

"Hide and go seek," Metalpuppetmon said.

"Okay," Magnapiedmon said, "you digidestine have one minute to hide starting now."

The digidestine were so surprised that it was a few second before they moved. Danny and Tai carried Matt to the forest as fast as they could. Then, once inside, Sora, Joe, Tai, Danny, and T.K. gave their crests to Natalie and Kari so those two would have a chance to hide. They also gave them Matt's crest. Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon and held on to the two girls. She flew high, right into the clouds before she actually went forward over the forest.

By the time Kari and Natalie were gone, their minute was up. Before they could take another step into the forest, Metalpuppetmon and Magnapiedmon were in front of them. Magnapiedmon grabbed Tai and Sora by the shirt collars and lifted them off the ground. He quickly looked them over and realized they didn't have their crests anymore. Metalpuppetmon had already discovered the same for Joe, T.K., Danny, and Matt. The two looked around for the girls, but they were long gone by then.

"Oh well," Magnapiedmon said throwing the kids into the open again, "I guess we'll just have to destroy you. Too bad, don't you think Metalpuppetmon?"

"Yeah," Metalpuppetmon said, "Too bad, how sad."

"I don't think so," a voice yelled from above. They all looked up to see Megakabutarimon with the other digidestine on his back.

"What is he going to do?" Metalpuppetmon asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Help me out," FairyPattimon yelled jumping down. All the other digimon jumped down too. Magnapiedmon didn't look half as scared as Metalpuppetmon did.

"You take on the weak ones and I'll take on the fairy," Magnapiedmon whispered.

"Right," Metalpuppetmon said, "prepare to die."

"Not today," Angewomon yelled from behind him, "Heaven's charm."

"Ouch," Metalpuppetmon yelled, "that stung."

"What are you doing here Kari?" Tai asked.

"Well," Kari said, "with Patti here we are at least a little safer. Plus, how is Agumon going to digivolve to Wargreymon without your crest?"

"Right," Tai said grabbing his crest, "smart thinking. Agumon, get ready to digivolve."

"Agumon warp digivolve to… Wargreymon."

"You still don't scare us," Magnapiedmon said, "you see we are ultramegas. Not some puny little mega like you."

"We'll see who's puny," Wargreymon said, "terror force."

Metalpuppetmon just jumped into the air and kicked the attack away as if it were a soccer ball. When he landed, he stood and smiled. "We saw," he managed to laugh out.

"I'm not finished with you yet," Wargreymon charged at Metalpuppetmon. Magnapiedmon and Fairypattimon were already in an intense battle. The rest of the digimon decided to help Wargreymon because he wasn't the same level as Metalpuppetmon. Within minutes, the only two good digimon left were Fairypattimon and a badly beat up Wargreymon. Of course, the battle had moved quite a bit and the kids were having trouble keeping up with it.

"It looks like this is the end of your line," Metalpuppetmon said as he cornered Wargreymon at the bottom of a cliff, "I think it's about time that evil won a battle. What do you say to that?"

"I'd say you were a bit mislead," Metalgarurumon said jumping on top of Metalpuppetmon.

"Hey," Metalpuppetmon yelled, "where did you come from?"

"In the woods," Matt said walking up behind everyone, "where some people who I won't mention left me and Tsunomon."

"Matt, you're up," Tai said, "we were all worried about you."

"Well," Matt said, "you have a funny way of showing it."

"Umm," Danny said, "is a bad thing that the puppet just threw both of the other two digimon over the cliff?"

"Yes," Natalie said, "I do believe that would be a bad thing. Am I right T.K.?"

"Yeah you are," T.K. said.

"What do we do now?" Danny asked.

"There's a famous thing that Winston Churchill once said," Izzy said, "and that was 'never give up.'"

"Yeah," Joe said, "and if it hadn't been for the Americans, the British would have lost and he would have yelled what I'm about to yell. RUN!"

Everyone turned around and began to sprint in the opposite direction. They didn't get very far though. Metalpuppetmon appeared in front of them.

"I'll be having those crests now," Metalpuppetmon said placing his hand in front of them him.

They wanted to tell him no with a statement, so Lenny spit on his hand.

"You'll regret that," Metalpuppetmon said.

"I don't think they will," Metalgarurumon said.

"Neither do I," Wargremon yelled, "Terror Force."

"Ice wolf claw," Metalgarurumon attacked along with Wargreymon. They two hits didn't finish him off, but wore him out to that point that he could no longer disappear.

"Is that all you got?" Metalpuppetmon asked with fake confidence.

"No," Fairyparrimon yelled, "Star shower."

That was the final blow. Metalpuppetmon was destroyed. Everyone cheered, at least they only had one left to deal with for the mean time.

"So," Sora asked, "what happened to Magnapiedmon?"

"Um," Patti said, "let's just say that he wasn't getting quite what he expected from us and took off."

"Would that be a good thing?" Mimi asked, "now he's just going to hate us and he might resort to dirty tricks against us."

"That's right," Izzy said, "we're going to have to be extra careful."

"Hey," Patti had just noticed Matt, "where did he come from? What about UFOmon? Where's everyone else?"

"You don't really want to know all that badly, do you?" Matt asked. He didn't want to tell Patti he had left her sister with a giant evil elk wearing a crown.

"Matt," Patti said, "What is going on?"

"Well," Matt said, "we defeated UFOmon and." Patti cut him off.

"How? You've only been gone for about a day."

"The two worlds are back on the same time again," Joe said.

"Yeah," Matt continued, "and then, when we returned here again, we wound up in Elkkingmon's castle. The next thing I knew, Metalgarurumon had grabbed me and was jumping out a window."

"WHAT!" Patti screamed, "and you just left the rest of them in there with Elkkingmon. How could you?"

"It's my fault Patti," Metalgarurumon said, "I grabbed him and ran. I figured that if none of us got out, you guys wouldn't know that we were stuck and would only amble towards him. And without Matt, I wouldn't be able to become Metalgarurumon."

"You left them with a giant elk," Patti yelled.

"Woah," Lenny said as Patti continued to yell, "anyone got a tranquilizer?"

"What would Elkkingmon do to them?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know," Tai said, "but I bet that those girls would. Izzy, Matt, where's the girls village?"

"I'm never going back there," Matt said.

"No," Izzy said, "I actually like being alive. Plus, I don't have a single clue where it is."

"I know," Fairypattimon said, "as you can tell, I probably should. I could go there, if you like. But I can only take Patti with me."

"Fine," Tai said, "just don't take too long and get them to help us."

"Okay," Fairypattimon said picking Patti off the ground and zooming off over the forest.

"Well," Matt said, "at least this way Patti can't kill me."

"True," Kari said, "so very true."

"Okay," Lor said, "I'm pretty sure that they won't need us to stay right here for them to find us. How about we start to head in the direction of Elkkingmon."

"There's an idea I'm all for," Tai said, "let's get a move on."

They began to walk in the direction they thought Elkkingmon would be in. They only got the right way because they went in the direction that Matt had come from. It didn't take them long before they ran into their first challenge.

"What is that?" Babo asked as they rounded a corner and saw a sleeping Elkmon.

"That's called an Elkmon," Matt said, "they're megas, but really just a pushover. It's when you face them in numbers that you really have to worry."

"Why are they more dangerous in numbers?" Natalie asked.

"Why is it that anything is more dangerous in numbers?" Sora replied to Natalie, "because they have more support and there are more to fight off."

"Well," Tentomon said, "Elkmon are different. The more of them there are around, the stronger each individual becomes. If you are facing just one, but fifteen more are looking on, they are more dangerous than if there weren't any looking on."

"I say we destroy it now before anymore come," Tai said.

"Hey," Lenny said, "I wouldn't mind a challenge. Bring them on. I'll show them what fight is all about."

"If you don't shut up," Lor was barely able to keep herself from yelling, "it'll be about me knocking all your teeth out."

By this time, Agumon and Gabumon had warp digivolved and destroyed the Elkmon. They only really needed one mega. Wargreymon had finished it off before Metalgarurumon was fully digivolved.

"Well," Sora said, "that was easy. They really are pushovers, aren't they?"

"Yep," Matt said.

"And now we are just going to stand here all day," Danny said, "because if we are moving, I say we start now before they hear the giant group of children."

"That's right," Tai said, "come on everyone. Let's get a move on it."

They began to walk again. Once again, they didn't get very far. This time, most of them fell through a trap door in the path leading straight to the musical world. In fact, the only ones left were Lenny, Lor, Delila, Joque, and their digimon.

"What's happening?" Delila screamed as everyone in front of her disappeared into the ground.

"I don't know," Lor yelled.

"Is that a good sign?" Lenny asked, "nothing here is for certain."

"Nope," Flymon said, "that is a bad sign, a very bad sign."

"Is there anything we can do?" Delila asked.

"I doubt it," Joque said, "but lets try any way."

"How?" Lor asked, "I'm not jumping in after them."

"Anyone have any rope?" Joque asked, "We could lower Lor in."

"Wait," Lor said, "I don't remember signing up for even coming here. I am not going down there."

"Well," Lenny said, "we can't send I or Joque because you girls don't have enough muscle to pull we back up. And you, being shorter and younger than Delila, weighs the lest of the girls."

"That doesn't mean I'm going down there," Lor said, "why don't we send one of the digimon down? They probably weigh less than I do. And Flymon could fly down there. I don't think it would be a problem for him to go down."

"What if we get attacked while he's down there?" Lenny asked, "then who'll protect us? You?"

"There's always Dinomon, White-Beltmon, and Leafmon."

"Do you two ever shut up?" Delila asked.

"I think it's the stress of her not gotting her geeky twin brother here," Lenny said, "since she ain't got him here, she needs some one else to argue with."

"No," Lor said, "it's the stress that you're such an idiot that's driving me insane. Maybe if you at least could speak English correctly I wouldn't be so ticked off by you."

"I tell you it's the brother thing," Lenny repeated.

"SHUT UP!" Lor screamed.

"Thank you Lor," Joque said sarcastically, "just what we needed, to attract every digimon in the forest to us."

"Let's make a deal," Delila said, "Lenny and Lor don't speak to or about each other. You three agree."

"Oh," Lor said, "don't you think it'll be a little hard for him? But I'm in if he can keep it up."

"Yeah sure," Lenny said, "let's see if she can take a challenge."

"Yes," Joque said, "but they already both broke it. Let's start again. Now. Now about that rope."

"Once again," Lor said, "I'm not going down there."

"Then we'll lower Dinomon in there," Joque said.

"No," a voice said above them, "you won't be lowering anyone down there."

They all looked up to see Magnapiedmon floating above them. They all froze. They would need Fairypattimon, Metalgarurumon, and Wargreymon to have a chance at beating him. Yet, the best they could get now was four champions.

"Can we take a rain check on the fight we are about to have?" Lor asked, "we kind of have a little problem right now."

"I'm not afraid of you," Lenny said taking a step forward, "bring it on."

"He's kidding," Delila said pulling him back, "he just got a bad bump on the head. Doesn't know what he's saying."

"Bump," Lenny yelled, "what bump? I ain't afraid."

"See," Joque said, "he doesn't even remember."

"You have three seconds to hand over your crests," Magnapiedmon said, "two, one. Beep, time's up."

"Yeah," another voice said from behind him, "your time is up. Star shower."

"Hey," Magnapiedmon yelled, "what the?"

It was Fairypattimon, returning from her adventure from the girls' village. She brought Moromon, Lynnmon, Amymon, and Jessicamon.

"You were saying?" Jessicamon said.

"How did you get here?" Magnapiedmon yelled.

"I'm assuming that they flew here," Joque said, "because, aren't those wings on their backs."

"Be quiet you stupid Jamaican," Magnapiedmon yelled.

"Then can I speak?" Lor asked, "wait, don't answer that because you don't obviously don't have a brain in that small head of yours."

"Why I ought to," Magnapiedmon yelled, but it was just the distraction the five winged girls were waiting for. As soon as he turned his back to them they all attacked using their own special power. Magnapiedmon was barely alive after that attack.

"Can I finish him off?" Dinomon asked, "Please."

"Sure," Fairypattimon said, "why not."

"Yes," Dinomon yelled, and he ran up and kicked Magnapiedmon. Magnapiedmon disintegrated into nothing.

"And I'm assuming that you eight have a good explanation to where everyone is," Patti asked when Fairypattimon finally put her down.

"They fell into the hole," all eight said at the same time pointing to the hole in the ground.

"Okay," Patti said, "that's a good reason."

"Do you know what kind of hole that is?" Moromon asked, "It's a passage to the Musical world."

"Bad?" Joque asked.

"Depends on the crest," Amymon said, "you see, when you are in there, you end up in a cage hanging above water. As you can imagine, music plays, and when a person's crest is mentioned or a synonym of the crest, the person falls into the water. They then have to swim to the edge. There are a lot more things, like the zapping and the cages falling after the person, but let's not get into that."

"Okay," Joque said, "so some one with the crest love would be down relatively quickly because like every song is about love."

"Exactly," Lynnmon said.

Meanwhile, in the hole.

"He caught us," Tai yelled when he woke in his cage.

"No Tai," Kari said, "this is a different world. Eventually we will fall out of our cages. Sora, Bridget, and Natalie have already fallen."

"Oh," Tai sighed, "what a, what is that music playing for?"

"We think that when a person's crest is mentioned," Izzy began, "is the trigger for falling."

"There you have to go and ruin it Izzy," Matt said, "we wanted to see how long it would take Tai to realize and we could all be like, so you finally found out."

"I'm not that stupid," Tai yelled and was about to continue, when the song mentioned courage and Tai fell in the water.

"Tai move," Kari yelled, "The cage will go down in a second."

Tai barely got out of the cage when it fell.

"Now what?" Tai yelled.

"Come here," Sora yelled from a ledge on a wall, "it's the only way out."

Tai began to swim in that direction, but, as luck would have it, as he was going by, the bottom of Matt's cage dropped out and Matt fell down onto Tai. Before either of them moved, they were in a fight.

"Did you have to fall right when I was under you?" Tai said trying to stay above water.

"Did you have to be under me when I fell," Matt said kind of jokingly, but still serious.

"Well," Tai began, but the cage fell down on top of them before he could continue and they were both pulled to the bottom under the weight of the cage.

"Tai," Kari yelled from her cage, "Sora, you have to help Tai."

"What about Matt," T.K. yelled, "He's down there too."

Sora jumped off the ledge and dove under the water. She came back up right above the cage. She took a deep breath and dove back under. Tai and Matt were both trying to lift the cage, but even together they couldn't lift it. When Sora got to the bottom, they were both about to pass out. Sora found a crack and was able to get a few fingers under the bars. She tried her best to pry the cage off the floor, but she wasn't strong. Tai and Matt both tried to help, but they could barely do anything now.

Back outside the hole, a bit earlier because time goes by slower in the musical world. A ratio of about every five minutes in the digiworld equals one in the musical world. Lynnmon and Moromon were flying to Elkkingmon's castle. They figured the only way to get anyone out was to send them to the Musical World. As long as it was Moromon who sent them there, afterwards they would land in a spot chosen by Moromon. They found his castle and were looking in through a window. They saw all the children and then they saw the crests. Elkkingmon wasn't in the room. There was too much light for his liking. There was only one Elkmon guarding them so, they decided a surprise attack and killing the Elkmon would do. When the Elk's back was turned, Moromon made a piece of the glass disappear. She walked in and Lynn followed. Lynn quickly flew down like a hawk and destroyed the Elkmon. Moromon opened a special passage to the Musical world that would send them there, but they wouldn't be in cages when the got there. She untied the knots and the kids all grabbed their crests and were instructed to go into the portal.

They all fell and landed in the water. Extremely confused, they looked around. No one had noticed them. They were all looking at the same spot. The L.A. kids looked there too. Sora's head popped up and she took a breath. She dove back under.

"What's happening?" Mike yelled.

Everyone looked at them. Kari pointed down ward and yelled, "Matt and Tai are stuck under a cage down there."

Jake took a breath and dove under. Lar followed.

"What are they doing?" Maggie asked, "Why's that kid going under."

Under water, Lar reached the cage about the same time as Sora. He was the best swimmer of all the digidestine. Jake wasn't too far behind. Matt and Tai were both turning blue from holding their breath too long. Lar and Sora were having no luck at lifting the cage, but as soon as Jake got down there, he lifted it almost with ease. Right as he did this, both Tai and Matt passed out. Sora and Lar each grabbed one and pulled them out from under the cage. They then swam them up to the surface.

"How are they?" Kari yelled when they surfaced.

"I think they'll be okay," Sora yelled back, "as soon as they come through. I don't think they inhaled any water, but I might be wrong."

"Get them to the ledge," Izzy yelled, "that way you can find out if they did or didn't. You might want to perform CPR on them, even if you don't think they inhaled water."

"The only good time to not know CPR is now," Brad said, "good thing I don't."

"You seem to be taking their almost drowning experience extremely well," Jacklyn said, "Maybe you would like to have a try." With that said, she dunked Brad under the water and swam to the ledge.

"Oh," Brad yelled, "that was evil. Did you have to do that?"

"Yes," Jacklyn yelled back, "I believe I did."

Everyone in the water finally crawled onto the ledge. Then, from the girls came the questions.

"How's my hair?"

"Is make-up gone?"

"Is my mascara smeared?"

The boys found it easiest to just smile and shake their heads. It was quite a while later when they were finally down to the last person in a cage. Who else would it be besides Izzy? The only person they wouldn't leave behind.

"Hurry up Izzy," Joe yelled from the ledge, "they're getting restless here."

"Well," Izzy yelled back, "It's not like every song has the word 'knowledge'" Izzy didn't get to finish his sentence because as soon as he said knowledge, he fell to the water.

"Finally," Chris V. yelled, "we can leave."

As soon as Izzy reached the ledge, they began to crawl through a tunnel on the end of the ledge. The end of the tunnel was the digiworld. They all fell out of the tunnel into a building. They didn't know where they were, at first, but then Moromon walked in and Matt, Izzy, Gabumon, and Tentomon freaked.

"Calm down you four," Patti yelled from behind Moromon, "She's on our side. We're here as guests of the girls. Don't act like the biggest fools in the Digiworld."

"Why I think it comes naturally to them," Sora joked.

"You couldn't be more correct there," Tai said.

"Well," Patti said, "I would include you in that group Tai."

"It's all right," Moromon said, "I won't hurt you. In fact, I brought you here. It's for your own good, so that Elkkingmon will not be able to reach you."

"How can you be so sure he can't reach us here?" Tai asked, "What makes you so positive?"

"Because," Moromon said, "he doesn't know where this is. Not a clue."

"So does that mean that it's time to party?" Brad yelled, then everyone joined him ready to have fun.

"No parties," Patti yelled at everyone.

"First Matt won't let us shop," Maggie yelled, "now Patti won't let us party. This just isn't working out the way I thought it would."

"I have a few more things to add to the list of things that are just going wrong," Anna announced to everyone, "we were probably saved by Shane's stupidity back in L.A. Then Dan tried to kill us all. And we barely escaped the Alienmon. Then a giant Elk captures us. I think his intentions were to eat us. And then those two over there almost drowned under a cage."

"Enough Anna," Mike said, "you haven't made anyone feel any better with your little speeches today."

"I was just pointing out the bad things about this," Anna said, "not my fault that so many things have gone wrong."

"Just don't point the bad things out then," Chris V. said, "it would help a lot."

"But," Anna began, but was cut off.

"No Anna," Jennifer said, "No more. Please, no more. Don't try to destroy anymore relationships."

"I'm not doing that," Anna said, "well, at least I don't mean to. Who's relationship have I destroyed?"

"Come with me Anna," Jacklyn said taking her to the side, "I'll explain everything."

As Jacklyn was explaining to Anna what she caused with her first speech, everyone began to talk about their problem with Elkkingmon.

"Does any one have any suggestions on how we could destroy Elkkingmon?" Tai asked.

"We could poison him," Jade yelled.

"How?" Everyone else asked.

"We could give him Shane to eat. That would make anyone sick," Jade joked.

"Anyone have any real suggestions?" Matt asked.

No one said anything. Mike, Brad, and Chris V. began to make cricket noises.

"That's enough," Patti said giving the three of them the evil eye, as they called it when she wasn't around.

It was then that the ground began to shake. It was shaking so hard that they all ran outside so that the building wouldn't collapse on them. What they saw shocked them. There was a door in the middle of the air. It was acting like a vacuum, but only the evil digimon were being pulled in. The last digimon pulled in before it closed was Elkkingmon.

"What was that?" Joe asked.

"That was the door of Shorum," Moromon said, "when opened, it sucks in all the evil digimon. Now that it closed again, it shouldn't be opened because it won't work if opened by hand. The evil digimon inside will be free to wander out again.

"Wait," Sora said, "if that thing just sucked up all the evil digimon, then we should be free to go home again, shouldn't we?"

"I do believe so," Moromon said. After she finished talking, a white light came over all the digidestine. When they opened their eyes again, they were all in their own home. Safe and sound.

Don't worry. That isn't the end of their adventures. They will be needed again when Elkkingmon is released again by an even stronger evil. Stay tuned for the next adventure, Elkkingmon's rule of the world. Yerx.

oHow


	5. Elkkingmon's Rule of the World

Another two years have past since Elkkingmon was sucked into the Door of Shorum, and it has been opened to release him. Within hours, Elkkingmon had taken over most of the Digiworld. Everywhere except the guys' and girls' villages and Gennai's home, which was yet to be discovered by the evil. Gennai once again has to call on the digidestine for help. But he had only time to send Izzy a message before he lost power and control.

At the time, Izzy was luckily at his computer. (What a shock.) The message wasn't even finished, but it made one thing clear, the digiworld was in trouble. He grabbed his phone and called Tai. He gave Tai the message and they continued to pass the word on until pretty much everyone knew. Everyone except Jake, Patti and Amanda that is.

"Where are Patti and Amanda?" Tai asked Kari when he discovered that he hadn't updated their phone number the last time they called.

"They're in Africa," Kari said combing her hair, "the middle of a village with no technology, remember. That's why there isn't a number, no phones."

"Then how are we supposed to call them, or get to them?" Tai asked, "We NEED Fairypattimon if we even want a slight chance of winning."

"I know that," Kari said, "but it's your job to contact them."

The phone began to ring before Tai could think of anything. Tai picked it up. It was Matt.

"Yeah?" Tai asked.

"Tai," Matt said, "No one knows Jake's phone number or e-mail address."

"Not even Brad or them?" Tai asked.

"Not even them," Matt replied, "Oh, yeah, and both Brad and Chris V. have a broken bone."

"Why is this sounding a little weird?" Tai asked.

"Well," Matt said, "according to Mike, Jake's mom was being harassed by this guy everywhere she went. And after he attacked her one day, she decided to change her last name and move. Jake wasn't allowed to give his phone number or e-mail address to anyone because the police just can't find this guy who was harassing his mom. They didn't want him sneaking into their houses and finding out where Jake lives that way. They only get a phone call from him like once a month, and that's made from a pay phone. And when it comes to Brad and Chris V. breaking their bones, there is this Mexican guy who lives near where they do and his main hobby is beating other guys up. The only reason they never really got beat up before was because Jake could defend them. Now Jake can't defend them because he doesn't live near there anymore."

"Mike told you all that?" Tai asked.

"Yeah," Matt said.

"Well," Tai said looking at the clock, it had been an hour since Izzy had called him, "we'd better get going before it's too late don't you think."

"Yeah," Kari yelled, "hurry up Tai, we haven't got all day."

Tai hung up. He made sure he had everything he needed: his digivice, crest, some food, a flashlight, and his goggles.

He and Kari made their way to the computer and prepared for the trip to the digiworld. They took a deep breath and, ZOOM. They were flying into the computer. Good thing too. The second after they went in, the computers around the world began to crash. It soon became impossible for many people to enter the digiworld, in fact, no one could.

Tai and Kari landed in one of the worst spots imaginable, on a patrolling Elkmon. It wasn't very happy when two kids landed on its head, but quickly captured them, deciding to bring them to Elkkingmon.

"Drop them," a voice said from behind them.

The Elkmon turned around to see Emily and JackRusslemon (the digivolved form of Terriermon.) But Emily looked different, back to the way she was before Angepattimon made her the correct age. She looked 12 again.

"What will you do?" the Elkmon asked.

JackRusslemon attacked and before Elkmon could react, it had been destroyed. Emily pulled Tai and Kari onto Jackrusslemon's back and it began to run through the forest.

"Where are we going Emily?" Kari asked as the forest began to look burnt and old.

"The Girls' village," Emily said, "We're taking everyone there. It's the safest place there is."

"Will they let me in?" Tai asked.

"They've already let a few guys in today," Emily said.

"Like who?" Tai asked.

"They have Jake in there, and a friend of his whose name escapes me right now," Emily said, "but we're almost there."

"How did Jake know to come?" Tai asked, "we couldn't get a hold of him."

"I e-mailed him," Emily said, "I knew the problem. Living in the computer I know a lot of things really easily. It's a good thing you came when you did. The portals all began to close once you guys got through. Not very many people got in after you. And very few were in before."

They finally arrived at the girls' village. When they were at the gate, the guard opened it up to let them in, and not a second longer.

Tai and Kari were ushered into a small building. Inside, sitting at a table, were Jake, Joque, Bridget, and a guy and a girl that Kari and Tai didn't know. The two approached the table and were given a warm welcome from Jake, Bridget and Joque.

"So," Tai asked, "who are these two?"

"They are a couple of friends of mine," Jake said, "from Seattle. That's Allison and T.Y."

"Ah," Tai said, "Well, I'm Tai and this is my little sister Kari."

"Is this everyone who got through?" Kari turned around and asked Emily.

"No," Emily, "one other person got through. Moromon has gone out to find the last one."

"Eight," Tai said, "that's a total of eight. Please tell me that somehow Patti was pulled into the digiworld from where ever she was and she's the last to get through."

"I doubt it's Patti," Emily said, "but it could be almost anyone else."

A minute later, the door was opened again. Moromon was back, and she had Jacklyn with her. The last digidestine was Jacklyn.

"Wait a second," Tai said, "where are our digimon?"

"They are all in the spa house relaxing before any fighting they may need to do," Moromon said, "They've been here for hours before any of you came."

"Is there any chance that we could possibly win against Elkkingmon with what we have now?" Tai asked looking at who was there.

"I'd like to say yes," Moromon said, "but I don't want to lie. No, not by a long shot."

Jacklyn had finally grabbed a seat at the table and was talking to Jake, explaining what had happened in the last few weeks since he called last.

"Jake," Jacklyn said, "You have got to come back to L.A. You just have to. We can't handle Dan at all anymore. Even the seniors are afraid of him. When he's not beating people up, he's either pumping iron for football or wrestling or he's harassing girls. No one goes to the police because Dan's little buddies will just pound them and bail Dan out. We can't go anywhere without an adult or chances are Dan will catch us. For heaven's sake, last week, while Anna was walking home after school, Dan tried to rape her. Jake, you have got to come back. The whole neighborhood is afraid of Dan, even some parents."

"I can't," Jake said, "Not until the police catch that guy. I'd really like to go back too, but I can't. I'm not wanted in Seattle by a lot of people either."

"He means a lot of the jocks who live on the other side of the city," Allison said, "we like him. No one's taken on that bad of a beating since he came around."

"Who wouldn't like you?" Jacklyn asked, "I mean besides Dan."

"There are three guys," T.Y. said, "who all lost their girlfriends because Jake was stronger, better at football, and better looking. They never liked anyone from our neighborhood before, but now they really hate us. But, hey, we don't mind. It's just three guys."

"Three guys who carry guns with them everywhere except school," Jake said, "they've already made three attempts on my life."

"Why don't you move again?" Jacklyn asked.

"I'm not telling my mom," Jake said, "I don't want to worry her. She's already freaked about this guy, why worry her anymore?"

"This is all really touching," Tai said, "but fate of the world comes first from now on." He then turned back to Moromon and asked, "Is there anyway to get the rest of the digidestine here?"

"There is one," Emily said, "but you'd have to break into Elkkingmon's castle and find his control room without being seen. Then you'd have to find the machine that has closed all the portals and reprogram it to transport everyone to the digiworld instead."

"Shouldn't be too hard," Tai said, "we'll just sneak in and have Izzy reprogram it."

"Tai," Kari said shaking her head, "Izzy isn't here, remember."

"Oh yeah," Tai said, "forgot that little detail."

"So you are saying that this is just about impossible?" Jacklyn asked Emily.

"That's where I'm headed," Emily said.

"I can rip a hole between the two worlds," Amymon said walking into the room.

"You can?" Moromon asked, "how do you know this?"

"I've done it a few times," Amymon said, "by accident."

"For how long?" Moromon asked.

"Only a few minutes," Amymon said, "And then I can't do it again for a long time."

"How long of a time?" Tai asked.

"About twelve hours," Amymon said.

"We can't have them gone for twelve hours," Moromon said.

"We don't have to all be gone for twelve hours," Tai said, "I'll stay and hold Elkkingmon off for as long as we need. Even if it is twelve hours."

"I'm not going into the real world," Emily said, "I'll help you Tai."

"Me too," Kari said.

"No," Tai said, "you wait until we have as many people here as possible. Take Gatomon with you to the real world for protection."

"Good idea Tai," Jacklyn said, "we can bring digimon with us for traveling purposes too. What faster way is there to travel?"

"Good point," Moromon said. She whistled and all the digimon came into the building from the spa. After a quick explanation, Amymon opened the portal and everyone except Tai, Emily, Agumon, Yorkshiremon, Moromon, and Amymon went through to the real world.

Agumon and Yorkshiremon both digivolved as high as they could. Tai and Emily set out to destroy as many Elkmon as they could, or at least stall the absolute destruction for the next twelve hours.

In the real world, everyone landed in the middle of a small street near Jacklyn's house in L.A. As soon as they all landed, they knew they needed to hide all the digimon for at least a little while. Jacklyn began to lead them to her house; she knew where she was right away.

At Jacklyn's house, they formulated a plan. Kari would go to Japan and get everyone from there (which now included Lar and Lor who had recently moved there from Florida). She would also get Babo in Australia. Bridget would find Danny in London and Patti and Amanda in Africa. Joque would travel across the U.S. and get Lenny, Maria, Mimi (she would live in New York by now) and Delila. Jake, Jacklyn, T.Y., and Allison would get everyone from L.A.

And they're off.

T.Y. and Allison stayed in Jacklyn's house to meet the digimon that were there. Jake and Jacklyn went to find everyone in the streets of L.A. that needed to go to the digiworld. Jacklyn took Jake a new club made for teens their age. Jacklyn assumed that as soon as the others found out that the portals to the digiworld were closed, they would all migrate here. She was correct for the most part. As soon as they walked in, they could see Mary-Kate, Jennifer, Anna, Jade, Mike, and Chris V. (with a broken arm) on the dance floor. But, before they could get in any further, the crowd was very thick, Dan appeared between the two and the people on the dance floor. He was really mad because he wasn't able to break Mike's nose last time he tried to beat him up.

He stormed across the floor, pushing everyone out of his way. He was headed straight towards Mike, ready to cause some damage. He was already cracking his knuckles before he even reached there. Under normal circumstances, Mike would try to run, but there was no use today. First of all, he didn't want to look like a wimp in front of the entire crowd. Second of all, all of Dan's little followers were along the walls, guarding the doors.

Jacklyn grabbed Jake and the two tried to race through the crowd. They had a hard time getting through, everyone wanted to see the fight. They were no where near through when they heard Dan's warning to Mike.

"It's time that you learn why no one messes with me," Dan said as loud as he could, "you dare take a girl on a date without my permission. Now I'm going to have to bash your head in kid."

Since Jake couldn't get through the crowd, he had to get Dan's attention some other way. He saw an empty table on the edge of the floor. It was much easier to get to the table than to the center of the floor. Jake climbed onto the table and yelled to Dan, "You lay one finger on him and you'll be sorry Dan."

Dan just thought it was Chris V. trying to get Mike out of trouble. He grabbed Mike by the collar and held him in the air. The crowd on the other hand knew that there was finally someone who could take on Dan. They made a path for Jake to use to get to Dan. This time, Jake got directly behind Dan before he said anything.

"Put him down before I get angry," Jake said quietly.

Dan looked past Mike, still assuming that it was Chris V. But, then he saw Chris V., along with all the girls still standing there, only they were smiling now. Dan slowly turned around and finally saw Jake. Of course, Dan had gotten a lot stronger since Jake moved. But so had Jake. Dan assumed that now he could take on Jake without getting beat up badly.

"Want me to put him down?" Dan asked, "Okay."

Dan threw Mike across the floor into a crowd of people watching on. Then, without warning, he jumped at Jake. Jake had just enough time to react. They began to fight, and what a fight it was. Finally, Jake was able to punch Dan hard enough to get his point across. Dan got the point, and even if he didn't, being knocked out he wouldn't have been able to fight back anyway.

"Jake," Chris V. yelled once the fight was over, "you're back. I'm so glad. Look at what he did to my arm. He broke it. Just because he was dumb too."

"Guys," Jacklyn said, "we have a problem with the digiworld."

"Well," Jennifer said, "I was on my way to the digiworld, but the computer wouldn't turn on. And Mike had the same problem, so we decided to come here instead."

"Well," Jake said, "we had better get going."

They were barely out when they heard people inside yelling that Dan was waking up. They decided that it would be better to not get into another fight with Dan, and they all ran away from there back to Jacklyn's house as fast as they could. Once they all were inside, they fell down and began to laugh.

Allison approached and said to them, with a smile, "There are more of you now. While you were away, a girl named Maggie left a message on your answering machine. And a weird guy was doing gymnastics on the front lawn for a few minutes."

"That was probably Shane," Jacklyn said getting off the ground, "do we have bring him back to the digiworld?"

"Yeah you do," Stupidmon said from the back of the crowd of digimon coming to greet their partners.

"Shane isn't here yet," Mike said to the little digimon while greeting Orcmon.

"Who are you two?" Anna asked T.Y. and Allison.

"They're some of my friends who turned out to be digidestine too," Jake said, "from," he stopped. He had almost given away where he was living.

"We'd better be getting Brad and Maggie," Jacklyn said, "we can wait on Shane for a while. Jake, you remember where they live. Go get Brad and Maggie."

"What if they aren't home?" Jake asked.

"Brad will be," Mike said, "I'll go with you. Brad can't walk."

"I'll go too," Chris V. said.

"T.Y. can go too," Jacklyn said, "don't want to leave him here with all the girls."

"He'd actually like that," Allison said.

"You guys all go now," Jacklyn said, "and hurry up. If anyone else gets here before you, you're in trouble."

The four guys left the house and immediately knew that they weren't going to have an easy time going anywhere. Dan's little sidekicks had followed them and had told Dan where they were. Dan was out side waiting for them, and this time, he had back up. He had his older brother, a twenty-three year old who had been the Dan for the generation before.

"You dare hurt my kid brother," Dan's brother said looking at Jake, "That wasn't very nice. Now I'll have to teach you a lesson."

"I'd like to hang around," Jake said, "but I'm on a time limit and I really don't have time for this right now. How about this time tomorrow?"

"So you must be Jake," Dan's brother said, "smart mouthing like that."

"I'm not in this mood," Jake said.

"Then you can just stand there while I kick the crap out of you," Dan's brother laughed.

At this point, because he just made this a slightly older than little kid show, the narrator's fingers came and took Dan's brother and placed him in a giant high chair. Now Jake only had to look Dan in the eyes before Dan ran away again.

Mean while, Bridget had already picked up Danny, and the two were flying over Africa already searching for Patti and Amanda. They only knew that the two were in Africa. It was a while, but they finally picked up on their digivice signals. They decided that it would scare the people too much if two kids flew in on a giant bird. So they landed about half a mile away and walked the rest.

When they got there, everyone was going into their huts. Patti and Amanda were still outside, looking up at the stars. They didn't see them anywhere else they went, and thought that they should look at them every night while they had the chance. Bridget and Danny waited until they were the only two left outside before approaching.

"You know," Amanda said quietly to Patti, "after all these nights, they still look as beautiful as ever."

Patti was going to reply, but she heard some one walking toward them. She looked down to see Danny and Bridget standing there.

"What's happening now?" Patti asked.

"What?" Amanda asked, looking down to see the two too, "oh."

"Elkkingmon is out," Bridget said, "and we need to be back at Jacklyn's in less than ten hours."

"Let us get a few things before we go," Patti said, grabbing Amanda and pulling her into a hut. They came out a minute later with their crests and digivices and sweaters, considering both of them were in shorts and a tank top.

Joque was having a very confusing ride on the other hand. After picking up Delila in Chicago and Mimi and Lenny, on their way towards Texas for Maria, they picked up another digivice signal from Florida. They knew that Lar and Lor didn't live there anymore, plus, there was just one signal. They flew down in a town near Orlando. They found the house the signal was coming from and knocked on the door. As it turned out, Gennai had sent out a few more digivices. The kid they picked up had a crest, digivice, and a digimon. His name was Nick, and he was about Kari and T.K.'s age. They finally got to Texas and picked up Maria. They had still eight hours left, they couldn't fly as fast as Bridget on Joque's digimon. When they were almost back, after going too far north, they began to pick up three more signals. The weird thing was that they were black dots instead of green dots. The signals were behind them, and catching up quickly. As it turned out, Elkkingmon had sent out a few digivices too, and instead of giving the three digidestine digimon to fight with, he gave them powers. One of those powers included flying, really fast. Joque was barely able to reach Jacklyn's house before the three were on top of them. By that time, Brad and Maggie were at Jacklyn's house too.

Jacklyn opened the door to let Joque in, but as soon as she opened the door, the three guys landed directly behind Mimi. A little confused, Jacklyn walked outside to ask who they were.

"Hi," Jacklyn said, "I'm not sure who you are. I'm Jacklyn."

"I'm Rob," the one in front said, "and we have business to tend to. Look, a giant Elk said that I'd be able to find a guy named Jake here. Send him out and we won't have to get angry with the rest of you."

"What do you want with Jake?" Chris V. asked sticking his head out the window.

"We have a business matter to attend to," Rob said.

"Jake's not here now," Mike said, ushering all the digidestine inside except for the three guys who flew in on their own. As soon as everyone was inside, he closed the door.

"What was that about," Jennifer asked as soon as the door was closed, "and I thought you were trying to see if you could get Jacklyn's computer to work."

"I was," Mike said, "but when Jake saw those three guys, you would have done the same thing. I've never seen Jake afraid of anything until just now, not the way he was when he saw those three."

"Are they digidestine or something?" Mary-Kate asked.

"They had signals," Joque said, "except they were black signals."

"Black signals," Maria said, "that can't be good. Not by a long shot."

There was a knock on the door. No one moved. There was another knock, this time it was followed by Bridget's voice, "I know that someone is in there. Wanna let us in or something?"

"It's just Bridget," Allison said, "go on, let them in."

Jacklyn opened the door, and sure enough, Bridget was there with Danny, Amanda, and Patti. The three guys were still there, only this time, one of them was holding a gun to Bridget's head.

"Let us in or I will blow her head off," the guy holding the gun said slowly.

"What do you want?" Mary-Kate asked.

"Just give us Jake," the third guy said.

"Why do you want Jake?" Brad asked.

"We have some business to tend to," Rob said.

"And what if we refuse?" Mike asked.

Everyone looked at Mike, mostly thinking 'is he trying to get us all killed, these guys have a gun.' Everyone tried to speak, but they were a little tongue tied at the moment. They reverted to the bump on the head excuse.

"He's just kidding," Delila said.

"He got bumped on the head by this guy earlier," Brad said.

"Bumped isn't quite enough to explain it," Chris V said.

"His head was almost taken off," Jacklyn said.

"What are you guys talking about," Jade asked, "when was this?"

"That didn't happen," Anna said, "I've been here the whole. I would remember that. Dan never got his hands on him. Remember, Jake came to our rescue."

"You two are the two stupidest girls in the whole world," Joque screamed at them, "Is it an American girl thing or something that makes you so stupid, or is it really the blonde hair?"

"What did I say?" Anna asked.

"What didn't you say?" said one of the guys, "so, where is Jake?"

"He went to the store to get some chips," Maggie said, hoping that they would believe her.

"When will he be back?" Rob said, inching his way towards the stairs.

"When will who be back?" a voice asked from just outside the door.

It was Matt. Kari had returned with the final group of digidestine from Japan. They were all staring inside while their digimon came out to greet them. It seemed that they all had packed for the digiworld before leaving. All of them had backpacks that were stuffed full with who knows what. They were all dressed in outfits that would make moving around really easy.

"It doesn't concern you," said the largest of the three guys.

"I was just asking a question," Matt said.

"Well," Rob said, "don't and just move along to where ever it was that you were going to."

"We were coming here," Sora said staring Rob in the eye with a deadly look.

"Is this the national Jake friend meeting or something?" the third of the three guys asked sarcastically.

"It's actually international," Izzy said, not really paying attention to the fact that there were three guys who were obviously there to try to take out Jake. He was too busy trying to get his computer online.

"This isn't the time to be pointing facts like that out Izzy," Jennifer said.

"I take it that you guys don't like Jake," T.K. said.

"Good job," Rob said.

"Why not?" Kari asked.

"Because he's a moron," the second of the three guys said.

"Jake, a moron?" Joe said, "that's a new one on me."

"Look," the third guy said, "present us with Jake now and will leave peacefully."

"Peacefully while trying to kill him?" Danny asked, "that's impossible."

"Then we will leave you all alive," Rob said.

"What's the point in resisting?" Brad asked.

"Why would you give up?" Matt asked.

"They have a gun pointed at my head," Bridget yelled at Matt.

"Oh," Matt said, "didn't see that yet. Then I guess we have one choice. We'll have to," But he was interrupted when Izzy yelled.

"My computer's back online," Yelled Izzy.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Jacklyn asked, "open the portal."

"What are they talking about?" Rob asked his companions. The other two shrugged.

"It's open," Izzy said, "but I need to plug my computer in."

Jacklyn took the computer inside and found an empty outlet near the stairway. They waited a minute and Izzy finally gave the okay for people to enter. Everyone pulled out his or her digivice, but Mike made everyone stop. He ran up the stairs. Once upstairs, he gave the okay for everyone to enter. Everyone shrugged and Izzy opened the portal sucking everyone into the digiworld except the three guys.

They landed in the girls' village. When they opened their eyes, Mike was already there. He had used Jacklyn's computer and went in with Jake. The two were just standing there looking at the large pile of digidestine and digimon.

"We forgot Shane," Stupidmon yelled panicking.

"Oh," Mary-Kate said sarcastically, "so we did. Oh well."

Kari jumped up as soon as she saw Moromon. She ran to her and asked, "Where's Tai?"

Moromon couldn't look Kari in the eyes. She said, "he was a brave fighter and he and Wargreymon destroyed Elkkingmon's computer room. But in destroying it, the two worlds are back on different times. He was captured shortly after while he was on his way back. Only Agumon made it back of the four."

Kari's eyes began to water and she bit her lower lip while shaking her head. No one was happy, they didn't even know how to comfort her.

"Don't worry Kari," Matt said coming to her side, "Tai's a fighter. He'll be all right when we find him. If there's one thing about him I know it's that you can't bring him down."

"Yeah," Patti said, "Let's get moving. The sooner, the better."

Everyone agreed. Once they were all ready, they set off. The gates were opened for them to go through. As soon as they were out, the gates slammed shut.

"Is that just them expressing their hatred of guys to us, or to keep evil out?" Joe asked as they heard the clanging of the gates.

"Evil," Patti said, "now lets hurry."

"Just making sure," Joe said as they began to walk in a random direction.

Because Brad couldn't walk, he stayed behind in the girls' village. He was taken to a medical center where they began seeing if they could mend his leg electronically. It wasn't working very well, but it luckily wasn't making it any worse.

The digidestine, the ones who could walk, were moving amazingly fast for a group of their size supposedly in enemy territory. After three hours, they had yet to meet up with any Elkmon. They would have thought it was suspicious, if it hadn't been for the fact that they could hear the enemy every once in a while.

It happened to be all the Elkmons' breaks, which is supposed to be five minute, but they were going by real world time. All of the Elkmon were getting drunk, gambling, using the break to their full advantage before Elkkingmon changed it back to digiworld time. Several Elkmon actually saw the digidestine, but failed to report for obvious reasons.

The digidestine made it all the way to the castle before any Elkmon challenged them. The Elkmon guarding the doors were not off duty. And there were twenty between the outer gates and the inside of the castle.

"Odds aren't looking so good anymore," Izzy said, "Elkmon are stronger when in groups."

"What are you digimon waiting for?" Patti yelled, "digivolve."

"Right," Rulermon said, but before any of the digimon could digivolve, the Elkmon attacked. They knocked out all the digimon before they could move even. This left a bunch of human kids standing in the middle of a bunch of really strong Elkmon.

"We're dead, aren't we?" Babo asked as the Elkmon began to close in on them all.

"I wouldn't say that," Lenny said, "let me have my shot at them."

"Didn't you get this through your head last time?" Lor asked, "they can kill you with one shot."

"I have an idea," Izzy yelled.

"Hurry up with it," Matt said, the Elkmon were really close by now.

"Run!" Izzy screamed.

As he assumed, everyone shot off in a different direction. Surprised by their plan of action, the Elkmon didn't know what to do for a moment and the kids got by them without trouble. After a moment, the Elkmon began to go in different directions too, following a random kid, not very well. Since they split up the Elkmon, the Elkmon grew weaker as they went farther away from the castle.

After a mile, Lenny, who happened to be in a group with Jamie and the new boy Nick, stopped and turned to face the Elkmon after them. Jamie and Nick simply stopped for the break and the show Lenny was about to make of himself. As soon as the Elkmon caught up, Lenny punched it in the stomach. The Elkmon keeled over and Lenny slammed its head into a tree. The Elkmon passed out.

"It's a miracle," Jamie yelled, kicking the passed out Elkmon.

"No," Lenny said flexing a muscle, "it's my double whopper."

"Should we keep running in the direction away from the castle," Nick asked, "or return?"

"I say return," Lenny said, "Kick a few more Elkmon butt."

"For once I agree with him," Jamie said, "but not to kick the butts of Elkmon, to help our digimon."

"So we can have a bit of protection?" Nick asked.

"Exactly!"

At about the same time, Amanda, who had found her way up a tree where none of the Elkmon were looking, saw Matt on the ground below her. She had not talked to him once since last time they were in the digiworld. She was afraid to. Unfortunately, Matt was leaning against the tree at the time, catching his breath and didn't see the Elkmon sneaking up behind him. Amanda did, but only at the last second.

"Matt, watch out," Amanda yelled jumping out of the tree and landing on the Elkmon.

The Elkmon grabbed Amanda and threw her off his back into a tree branch. She hit her head and lost consciousness. Matt ran to her aid immediately. But, what chance did he have to help her, they didn't have their digimon.

"Back off," Matt yelled when the Elkmon was only a few feet away.

"What are you going to do?" the Elkmon asked, standing right above him.

"He'll do nothing," a voice yelled from above. Matt and the Elkmon both looked up to see Brad standing on a tree branch, looking heroic for a few seconds, then looking stupid as he tried to keep his balance. While not paying attention to what was behind him, the Elkmon was hit by Dwarfmon's ax, destroying him.

"We're a quick healer, aren't we?" Matt asked.

"Turns out that Jessicamon has the power to heal," Brad said, then smiled as he continued, "through kisses. What a great power, being able to heal just by kissing."

"We've got to get Amanda to safety," Matt said, finally returning his attention back to her.

"I don't suppose she would want Jessicamon to heal her," Brad said.

"She was knocked out," Matt said, "I don't think that can be healed."

"Then lets move on," Brad said, "you can carry her, I'll be the comical relief, and Dwarfmon can protect us from any more Elkmon."

They began walking again, back toward the castle. They quickly ran into one more Elkmon, but were easily able to destroy it.

In the mean time, Jake and Sora found a cave just big enough for them to crawl through. The Elkmon didn't see them sneak in, and even if one had, it wouldn't be able to reach them. Jake and Sora ran far into the cave until they could only see outlines of everything.

"This was a stupid idea," Jake said after a while, "do you remember which way we came from?"

"No," Sora replied, "but at least we're safe from the Elkmon."

"My head doesn't hurt this time," Jake said smiling, not that Sora could tell, "like the last time we were in a group, but only last time we had our digimon with us."

"We need them this time," Sora said.

"It would be nice," Jake said, "but them not being here does leave us alone. I've wanted to talk to you, one on one for a while now."

"Are you hitting on me?"

"No," Jake said, "not yet." He leaned forward, found her face, and kissed her. "Now I'm hitting on you."

"Wow," Sora said quietly, "hit on me again." She closed her eyes and Jake's lips found her lips again.

And somewhere else, at approximately the same time, Jacklyn was yelling and screaming as she was brought into the dungeon. She had gotten about four feet into the forest when one Elkmon stepped out from behind a tree and she had run into it. She was the only digidestine to have been caught so far.

"No use in struggling," it said as it threw her into a cell. "There are Elkmon every fifteen feet."

It was true. There was no hope of destroying the Elkmon in the dungeon because there were too many of them. Jakclyn gave the Elkmon who had caught her an evil glare as he slammed the door shut.

"I see you made it back," Tai was also in the cell.

"Yes we did," Jacklyn said, sitting down next to him, "hear you were a little productive yourself."

"Yeah, well, after Wargreymon and I lost Terriormon and Emily in the forest, we made a full frontal attack and hit the computer room luckily," Tai said shaking his head, "then something happened and all I remember is waking up here."

"I'm wiped," Jacklyn said closing her eyes. She leaned to the side and rested her head on Tai's shoulder.

Somewhere else in the forest, T.K. and Natalie meant to duck behind a bush to lose an Elkmon who had just lost sight of them in the thick trees, but fell into a hole the bush hid. They tumbled and discovered Emily and Yorkshiremon, both badly beat up.

"Emily," T.K. said, "what happened to you?"

"We didn't fare too well against twenty-five Elkmon," Emily said with a smile.

"You took on 25 Elkmon," Natalie asked in amazement.

"No," Yorkshiremon said, "25 Elkmon attacked us."

"I guess that does make a little more sense," Natalie said.

"We just needed to rest a while," Emily said.

"At least your home saved Natalie and me from the Elkmon chasing us," T.K. said.

"Just one?" Yorkshiremon asked.

"One," Natalie said with a nod.

Yorkshiremon ran out of the hole. Fighting could be heard, followed by an Elkmon yelling. Yorkshiremon returned and said, "I don't see any Elkmon out there. Not anymore at least."

"Come on," T.K. said, "let's find the others."

They climbed out of the hole and quietly worked their way through the trees back toward the castle.

And in another corner of the forest, Mike, Jennifer, Delila, and Joque were running from three Elkmon following them. Unfortunately, the forest was about to end at a fifty-foot cliff. They barely stopped before falling over the cliff. The three Elkmon emerged from the forest.

"No where to go now but become captured by us," one Elkmon said closing in on them.

"That's not entirely true," Mike said, "we could jump, but if we did that, I'm sure Elkkingmon would have your skins. Isn't it his job to finish us off?"

"Um," another Elkmon said, "he only said bring you all back alive."

"Sounds like he wants all the credit from the evil digimon of the world," Mike said, shaking his head, "and all he does all day is sit in a chair. You deserve more than to work for him."

"What is Mike trying to do?" Delila asked in a whisper to Jennifer.

"He has some sort of plan," Jennifer said, "I hope."

"What do you mean?" the third Elkmon asked.

"I mean that by capturing us and delivering us to him, you'll just be showing that you are his slaves."

"We are not slaves," all three Elkmon yelled.

"Then show it," Mike said, and the Elkmon began to nod their heads, "stand up to him. Don't capture us, start a boycott, or riot, or whatever you need to do to show that you won't work as his lower."

"Yeah," the Elkmon yelled, "we'll show him who's boss."

The three Elkmon began to march away, heads high, talking about revolting. Mike, Jennifer, Delila, and Joque snuck away as quickly as they could and hid by climbing down to the bottom of the cliff.

"How did you know that would work?" Joque asked.

"Hey, it always works on Dan's spies," Mike explained, "I don't see why Elkmon would be any different."

Meanwhile, "Lar you idiot," Lor screamed at her twin brother, "They'll get us here for sure."

The two of them were on an island in the middle of the lake and two Elkmon were making their way across the lake towards them.

"We'll see who the idiots are in just a moment," Lar said, "there was a reason I told you not to go under, and here it comes."

Suddenly, one of the Elkmon was pulled under the water, then the other. They were then thrown out of the water, over the trees, and at least one hundred yards away.

"You think I never come to the digiworld," Lar said, "I come here all the time to go swimming. This is my favorite lake because if anything attacks me, Squidmon protects me, says I'm the best non-fish swimmer he's ever seen."

"That's because you have no life."

"I do too have a life," Lar yelled.

"But you can't get the one girl you like to even learn your name even though you are good friends with one of her good friends," Lor said.

"Not like you've got a boyfriend or anything," Lar said.

"Not like I like anyone," Lor said, "now how do we get off this island?"

"We swim," Lar said, "But I suggest I go first or Squidmon might attack you."

Lar dove into the lake, and came up thirty seconds later half way back to shore. He motioned for Lor to follow him, so she waded in to her waist and swam from there.

"Where are you leading us now?" Lor asked.

"To get our digimon," Lar replied, "we're nothing with out them."

And somewhere else yet, Jade, Mary-Kate, Maggie, Anna, and Mimi were running from a few Elkmon of their own. He finally cornered all of them at a river, flowing very fast with rocks and rapids. Not even Lar would try to swim this river.

"Give up and I'll go easy on you," the Elkmon said.

"Not in a million years," Mary-Kate yelled, but no one else agreed with her. All the other girls lifted their hands in defeat. "What's wrong," Mary-Kate yelled, "we can't give up."

"We can't fight or escape either," Jade said.

"That's not true," Mary-Kate said, "we might not be able to fight, but we can escape."

"Mary-Kate," Maggie said, "don't do what I think you're thinking about doing."

"It's better than being caught," Mary-Kate said. She jumped into the river. They all watched for a minute waiting for her to emerge at the other end or somewhere for air, but they didn't see her. By that time, Elkmon was able to grab them all and handcuff them all.

Mary-Kate was in fact still under water, but waiting for the Elkmon to disappear. She was holding onto a rock below the surface waiting for him to disappear so she could surface without threat. As soon as he was gone, she let go of the rock and swam to the surface. She was only four feet out so she swam about one foot before she was able to wade back to the shore.

"That was daring of you," Chris V. said from a tree.

"Two questions," Mary-Kate said glaring at him, "one, why didn't you distract it for three seconds so we could slip past him? And second, how did you get up there with a broken arm."

"The tree is practically steps," Chris V. said, "and I didn't want to get caught."

"Thanks. Let's go find someone else," Mary-Kate said, "see if we can't be help."

The two began walking down the shore until well…we'll get back to them later.

And in this corner, we have T.Y., Allison, Izzy and Joe, running for their lives from an Elkmon. It was on their tails until it was suddenly destroyed.

"There's nothing to fear," an annoying voice said, "I am here."

"I think that in itself is worth fearing," Joe said as Shane fell flat on his face, "but you did save us."

"With the help of me," Idiotmon said.

"Yeah," Izzy said, "now let's go back to see if we can get our digimon."

They began to walk, but didn't get very far before they ran into another Elkmon. Once again, Idiotmon destroyed it. They ran into three more Elkmon on their journey back to the castle, and Idiotmon destroyed them all.

The last five, besides Patti, being Kari, Danny, Babo, Bridget, and Maria, were running from the last five Elkmon, until help appeared in front of them. Help came in the form of three digimon. Colinmon, Dannymon, and Zachmon.

"We could use a little help," Kari yelled to the familiar Colinmon who had saved her, T.K. Jamie, Gatomon, Patamon, Dandimon, and Gabumon from Misspuppetmon two years ago when she had captured them from the guys village. Misspuppetmon had changed into Colinmon and Colinmon was returning from a business venture when he saw her carrying a net containing the seven of them. He had not been able to save them again when they were in the forest and Misspuppetmon pulled her book out for the first time.

"What do you think we're here for?" Colinmon asked as he blasted one Elkmon over a mile away. Zachmon and Dannymon both did this too leaving two much weaker Elkmon to fight. The Elkmon were easily destroyed.

"So, why are you out?" Kari asked.

"And who are you?" Danny asked.

"WarlockBretmon has gone insane," Dannymon said, "he's having a meeting with Elkkingmon today about joining sides. We were the only ones in the whole village to object."

"It's morally wrong," Zachmon explained.

"We need to get our digimon back," Maria said, "we had to leave them back at the castle."

"Let's go then," Colinmon said grabbing Maria and Kari and flying above the trees. Zachmon grabbed Danny and Bridget and Dannymon grabbed Babo. They returned to the castle only a minute later, but the digimon were gone.

"I don't understand," Kari said, "do you think they were destroyed or that Elkkingmon took them as prisoners?"

"Kari," Patti yelled from in a tree, "they'll all right. I took them up here so they wouldn't be hurt. A few are waking up, but they're all wiped out."

"As long as they aren't dead," Babo said.

Patti climbed down with a limp Gatomon in her arms. Gatomon was awake, just too hurt to move. Patti gave her to Kari, who held her tight. Babo, Bridget, Maria, and Danny all grabbed their digimon too.

"I'm going to see who else I can find," Dannymon said flying in a random direction.

"Me too," Zachmon said, going in a different direction.

"I'll stay here and protect you from anymore Elkmon," Colinmon said. A few minutes later, Lenny, Jamie, and Nick emerged from the bushes. They were followed a few minutes later by T.K., Natalie, Emily, and Yorkshiremon. About five minutes after that, Zachmon returned with Allison, T.Y., Joe, Izzy, Shane, and Stupidmon. A minute after that, Dannymon arrived with Mary-Kate and Chris V. A few minutes later, Lor and Lar noisily arrived, yelling at each other. Dannymon and Zachmon returned from their second search ten minutes later with Mike, Jennifer, Delila, and Joque. After another half-hour and Dannymon and Zachmon had found no one else, they decided that they had all been caught.

"I say we return to the girls village," Patti said, "that's our best protection."

"We'll never get in," Colinmon said.

"We'll have to try," Patti said, "or we're open bait."

They quickly and quietly returned to the girls' village. Moromon amazingly let the three guy digimon in as soon as she saw them. She had already heard about everything that had happened with Warlockbretmon and Elkkingmon. They had indeed joined forces, but Warlockbretmon had to capture one digidestine and deliver to Elkkingmon.

"You three have done your share today already," Moromon said, "I'll send Lynnmon and Sarahmon to find anyone else who is at risk of being captured."

Brad, Matt, and an unconscious Amanda had been heading for the castle, when Dwarfmon had seen something suspicious over head. They hid in the nearest cave, which turned out to be a bad idea. They had been in there for only a few minutes when a few Elkmon saw them and attacked. The Elkmon missed, but caused the cave entrance to collapse and Brad and Dwarfmon got stuck outside while Dwarfmon tried to attack. They were captured and taken back the castle dungeon. Brad and Dwarfmon got a cage with Jade, while Anna, Maggie, and Mimi were in the cell across from them.

Matt and Amanda were stuck inside the cave on the other hand. Matt laid Amanda down carefully and began to look for a secret passage for a while. After that, he tried to clear the rocks a little, but that wasn't very successful either. He even traveled into the cave a little, but finally, he returned to Amanda believing that nothing could be done.

Jake and Sora had heard the rock slide echoing through the cave and decided to check out what had happened. They took about an hour feeling their way through the cave, hand in hand, until they could see a little light coming from the ceiling. The entrance was completely blocked besides that. At the bottom of the rocks sat Matt, head in hands shaking his head. Amanda was laying a few feet away from his feet.

"Matt," Sora asked, letting go of Jake's hand, "how long have you been here?"

Matt looked up. When he saw them he stood to greet them. "I've been here a little less than an hour I guess. How about you?"

"A few hours," Jake said.

"What happened to Amanda?" Sora asked kneeling beside her.

"She got knocked out by an Elkmon," Matt said, "and Brad was with us for a while, leg healed, but then he got stuck outside when the Elkmon caused the entrance to collapse."

"That sucks," Jake said, sitting down, "don't suppose if you remember if this was the way we came in Sora, do you?"

"Not a clue," Sora said, "sure hope not."

"We should at least check it out," Jake said. Sora and Matt nodded. Matt picked Amanda off the ground and they began to work their way back into the cave. About an hour and a half later, they could see the light of the night at the cave exit. They began to walk faster to get out, until Warlockbretmon appeared at the exit. They could see he looked evil.

"Two digidestine to deliver as a peace offering to Elkkingmon," Warlockbretmon laughed, "and two to keep as my own."

"I knew he would be evil," Sora said shaking her head.

"You'll have to catch us first," Jake said. He grabbed Sora and Matt and they began to run back into the cave.

"What are you talking about," Sora asked, "you know that the other exit is…"

"You'll see," Jake replied. He took Amanda from Matt because he could carry her more easily. They ran for about five minutes after they couldn't see anything when Jake stopped Matt and Sora and pulled them to crouch against the wall of the cave. They stayed there for about ten minutes until they heard Warlockbretmon's footsteps go by. They waited another five minutes and began to make their way back to the open entrance.

"Tricky," Matt said once they were out of the cave.

"Learned it in Seattle," Jake said.

"That where you are?" Matt asked.

"Uhhh," Jake said, "wasn't supposed to say that out loud. But I think I already told that to Bridget, Joque, Tai, Kari, and Jacklyn when we first arrived here before we had to go back to the real world. Just don't tell anyone else, especially not Brad, Chris V., Anna, Jade, or Maggie. I don't trust them to keep their traps shut."

"What about Mike?" Sora asked.

"He's a little more trustworthy," Jake said, "plus, he's too focused on Jennifer right now."

"What's going on between him and Jennifer?" Matt asked.

"I guess they went to a few clubs together and Dan of course thought they were going on dates," Jake said, "Dan assumes that one date means boyfriend/girlfriend. That isn't true, it just means a few dates."

"That means that Mike and Amanda aren't going out anymore," Sora said to Matt noticing him looking at Amanda. "I hope you didn't think that they would be going out still. It's been two years, they were only 13, and Amanda has moved about twenty times since then."

"I knew that," Matt said, "I'm not that thick."

"Could have fooled me," Sora said.

They were walking for about an hour before they found a large tree they could rest in for the night. They were all tired. Jake volunteered to stay watch for a while, so Sora and Matt fell asleep.

"We didn't find anymore digidestine," Lynnmon said to Moromon when she and Sarahmon returned. "But we did see Warlockbretmon and he looked very angry and was yelling a lot."

"That must mean that he saw a digidestine but was unable to catch him," Zachmon said, "or his forces are falling apart without their general."

"Which should be you," Moromon said, "but no use in thinking about the past. We have got to assume that he couldn't capture a digidestine or two. Amymon, get Lilymon and Jessicamon and I want you three to search until after the sun is high in the sky."

"Okay," Amymon said and flew off to find Lilymon and Jessicamon.

"This isn't good," Moromon said, "we're missing Tai and Matt. Without them, Agumon and Gabumon won't be able to digivolve, and if we even want a chance, we're going to need them."

"Let's not forget the fact that we only have one mega, and while that's a start, it's only a start," Izzy said.

"We could help a little," Moromon said, "but only five at a time, and it's risky."

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"We have a training room," Moromon explained, "five of you and your digimon partners could go in and train for what would be a week, but only a day out here. You could put the challenge high enough that by the time you came out, the digimon would be able to warp digivolve."

"We'd better get started then," Patti said, "who'll go in first? How about Izzy, Joe, Jamie, Lor and Lar."

"What about you?" Lor questioned Patti's authority.

"My digimon can digivolve to ultramega," Patti said, "would you like to question that?"

"Sorry," Lor said, and Lar silently cheered for Patti defeating his sister.

"Wake up everyone," Amanda whispered while shaking Sora and Jake, "there are Elkmon crawling all over this area."

"Amanda," Sora said, "you're up."

"With a major head ache," Amanda said, "I'm glad to see I didn't get taken by the Elkmon, but I've seen three walk by since I woke up. Come on, everybody up, you too Matt." Amanda reached up and tapped on Matt's shoulder to wake him up.

Jake, Matt, Sora, and Amanda all quickly climbed out of the tree. They made their best guess as to where the girls' village was and began to head there. Sora explained to Amanda about Warlockbretmon going evil.

"I found you again," Warlockbretmon appeared in front of them. "And there will be no escaping this time."

"That's what you think," Amymon flew up behind Warlockbretmon and blasted the back of his head.

"Come on you four," Lilymon said swooping down and grabbing Amanda and Sora. Jessica grabbed Matt and Jake. They flew back to the village while Amymon fought Warlockbretmon.

"We found four of them," Jessicamon reported to Moromon when they returned.

"Where's Amymon?" Moromon asked.

"She was holding off Warlockbretmon," Lilymon said.

"No," Moromon said, "she'll lose. Patti, do you think that you and Fairypattimon can go find her? Fairypattimon is the only one who will be able to fight off Warlockbretmon."

"Sure," Patti said and she and Rulermon ran out of the city.

"You four looked so tired," Samanthamon said to Amanda, Jake, Sora and Matt, "follow me to the spa. You can get some rest there, and all the other digidestine just left so it won't be crowded."

"First time I was in this village, I was thrown in jail," Matt said, "now they're offering a free spa."

Sora and Amanda were both given a bathing suit to change into, while Matt and Jake had to settle for staying in their boxers. They all went into the hot tub, which none of them ever wanted to leave immediately.

"There's something going on between you two," Amanda said to Jake and Sora after about half an hour in the hot tub.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"You are whispering a lot, and not to mention Sora, you're on his lap," Amanda said.

"So we kind of got a little closer when we first were hiding from the Elkmon," Sora said, "if you're feeling lonely, you've got Matt next to you."

Amanda blushed a little for a second, shook her head and got out of the tub. "I've still got a head ache," she said, "I'm going to find a dark quiet place to rest."

"I'm going to leave you two by yourselves," Matt said crawling out too after another minute. He left and went to find where Amanda had gone to. He wanted to talk to her. He needed to talk to her. He found her sitting in a chair alone in a small room not far from the spa. "You're afraid to talk to me," Matt said when he walked in. He closed the door behind him.

"What makes you say that?" Amanda asked, though it was true.

"You're never online," Matt said, "even when other people say you are on. You once asked T.K. not to tell me you were on when he was at my house a few weeks ago."

"Well," Amanda said, "think about what you said to me last time we talked. That might give you a clue."

"We were hiding in a dressing room together," Matt said, "I was afraid."

"So was I," Amanda said, "but I didn't feel the need to confess love." She got up to leave, but he stood in front of the door.

"I still do," Matt said.

"You still do what?" Amanda asked trying to get him to move.

"Love you."

"Don't say that Matt," Amanda said shaking her head, "you're too young to know what love is."

"No," Matt said, "I'm not too young. I do love you."

"Please don't say that."

"It's true," Matt said, still not letting her out the door.

"Please let me out," Amanda said.

"Let me kiss you and I will," Matt said, taking a step toward her. He was positive it would work.

"No," Amanda said, "no. Let me out."

Matt was shocked. He had been so positive she would have said yes. He was even mad that it hadn't worked.

"Only if you let me kiss you," Matt said.

"I said no," Amanda said, not seeming to be about to back down.

"One kiss," Matt said, "that's all I'm asking for."

"No Matt," Amanda yelled, "now let me out."

"No. If you won't let me kiss you, you won't leave this room."

"I guess we're going to be in this room a long time," Amanda said sitting back down on the chair.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Matt asked.

"Me?" Amanda said loudly, "I just want to get some rest." She closed her eyes.

Matt decided that this would be his only chance to kiss her. He quietly walked over to her and bent forward until he was only inches away. She opened her eyes suddenly, but she wasn't able to push him away or escape before he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Amanda was amazed at how much stronger he was than she was because as much as she tried, she couldn't get him to let her go. She was still trying to push him away after half a minute when she realized she was kissing him too. She stopped trying to escape finally.

Matt finally pulled away after a minute. He was expecting Amanda to slap him, or hit him, or anything but what she did. She laughed. She began to laugh, and was laughing too hard to stop.

"What is so funny?" Matt asked after a few seconds.

"I think I must be crazy," Amanda said, "but I can't be sure of anything anymore. Kiss me again."

"What?"

"You heard me," Amanda said grabbing his arms and pulling them around her waist, "kiss me again."

Matt had no objections. He had really enjoyed the first kiss, and now she was asking him to kiss her. He pulled her close to him and kissed her again. They kept making out for the next half-hour until the door was opened again by who else but Patti.

"What are you two doing?" Patti yelled. She only saw them kissing, Matt in his boxers still, and Amanda only in a bathing suit. Not to mention they were lying on the ground with their legs tangled.

"Hi Patti," Amanda said, smiling.

"We're just talking," Matt said.

By that time, everyone had gathered to see what Patti had yelled about. Behind Patti, a lot of snickering could be heard. Patti herself was fuming. She had never really liked Matt, and to see him win Amanda over only made her hate him more.

"Get up," Patti said slowly trying to control her temper, "we're splitting into groups to go Elkmon hunting. The more we destroy now, the more training we get and the less we have to fight later. We also want to see if we can find out about their dungeon. Maybe even break in and free those captured."

"Sounds like a plan," Amanda said standing up and brushing herself off.

"Put on some clothes," more snickering could be heard, "and get to the dining room in ten minutes," Patti said.

By the time Matt and Amanda arrived in the dining room, the groups had already been picked. Somehow they were in the same group, along with T.K. and Lenny. They had been given the mission to infiltrate the dungeon and see if they could break out the prisoners. Patti figured that Matt wouldn't try to kiss Amanda with his brother around, and the dungeon mission would require full concentration from everyone and a lot of keeping Lenny quiet.

Mike, Jennifer, Chris V., and Mary-Kate quietly snuck behind an Elkmon with their digimon fully digivolved.

"You guys are going to jump in on the count of three," Mike said, and the digimon nodded.

"Three," Chris V. said loudly before anyone could say anything else.

All four digimon jumped in and attacked the Elkmon at once. It was lucky that all the digimon were there, because even though they only saw one Elkmon, three were there. It took a few minutes, but they were able to destroy all three, after separating them and pulling them far from each other.

The digimon, Chris V., and Mary-Kate returned to the clearing after the Elkmon had been killed. Mike and Jennifer were kissing next to a tree.

"Nice to know that you two are cheering us on," Griffenmon said.

"We are," Mike said, "but we know that you'll be the victor so there's no need to watch another battle."

"Come on," Armormon said, "no use in staying here. There are still dangerous Elkmon out there."

They continued to walk looking for more Elkmon. At one point, Chris V. tried to put an arm around Mary-Kate's shoulders, but she ducked and walked behind him from then on. One time he turned to talk to her and the first thing she said was, "don't even bother thinking about hitting on me."

"Where were you two?" Joque asked Jake and Sora as the three of them and Delila slowly climbed down a cliff to where an Elkmon was standing guard.

"We were hiding in a cave," Jake said, "until one entrance collapsed and we found Amanda and Matt. Then blah blah blah, and we found a tree to spend a night in. Woke up the next morning and were found and taken back to the village."

"Was something going on between Matt and Amanda the whole time?" Delila asked.

"Amanda was passed out until this morning," Sora said, "hit her head or something. And there was definitely no love vibes between the two of them in the hot tub. Amanda didn't even talk to Matt."

"As I understand it," Jake said, "Matt said something to Amanda in LA while they were hiding from an Alienmon, and Amanda has been afraid to talk to him since."

"What did he say?" Delila asked.

"I couldn't get it out of anyone," Jake said, "not even Mike would tell me. I know that Mike didn't particularly care for what Matt said for a while when he was still going out with Amanda. After they broke up, he just didn't mention it ever."

They finally made it to the bottom of the cliff where Rexmon and Branchmon worked together to destroy the Elkmon. Because they were two champions, it took them a little longer than it would have taken if Foosmon and Garudamon had helped. But as Patti figured it, the more the champions fought, the sooner they would become ultamites, and the sooner they can possibly become megas. So, Basketmon and Biyomon were only there if they were needed, which it didn't look like they would be unless they fought more than two Elkmon at once.

"Be quiet Lenny," Matt yelled in a whisper. He, Lenny, Amanda, and T.K. had just arrived at the back of the castle. Lenny had already attracted several Elkmon on more than one occasion while they were sneaking around and caused them much annoyance. Flymon had had to digivolve to Beemon every time to destroy the Elkmon.

"If we knew where the dungeon was we would be able to blast through the wall and allow everyone escape," T.K. said.

"And attract every Elkmon in this hemisphere to us," Amanda said. "It's too risky. We're going to have to find a way in without being seen."

"Not going to happen with him," Matt said gesturing toward Lenny.

"But he could draw out the Elkmon from the dungeon," Amanda said, "which I'm sure he'd love to do. He could lead them out of the castle where T.K. and Angemon are waiting to attack the Elkmon, or at least grab Lenny and Flymon and escape. Meanwhile Matt and I can sneak into the dungeon and break everyone free. It's our best chance. And we could blast our way out if we need to and save everyone in the process."

"That's a great idea," T.K. said, "but we're not supposed to leave you two alone according to Patti."

"T.K.," Matt said, "ignore Patti. We won't say anything if you don't say anything. Plus, our digimon will be with us. And do you have a better plan?"

"No I don't," T.K. said, "let's break them free."

T.K. and Patamon took station in a tree outside a side entrance into the castle. Meanwhile, Matt, Amanda, Lenny, Gabumon, Calfmon, and Flymon sneaked inside. They quickly scanned the hall. No Elkmon. They continued until they saw an Elkmon standing guard outside the dungeon door. With careful aim, and perfect timing, the three rookies were able to destroy it without making any loud noise. Matt, Amanda, Gabumon, and Calfmon all hid pressed up against the wall next to the door, Matt holding the keys on the wall, while Beemon blasted the dungeon door down and Lenny called in, "Hey, Elkmon. Bet you can't catch me, even if all of you came at once."

Of course, his words had been planned very carefully to force as many Elkmon out as possible. So, all but about three Elkmon ran out of the dungeon after Lenny and Beemon, who made a mad dash to the side entrance they had come through. Lenny scrambled up the tree with T.K. while Magnaangemon began to help Beemon fend off the Elkmon. Since there were a lot, the digimon began to throw them into the distance to thin out the crowd.

Inside, Metalgarurumon was easily able to destroy the remaining Elkmon and Matt and Amanda quickly ran into the dungeon to find the remaining digidestine in there. With the Elkmon gone, Trollmon found no harm in blasting the cage door apart for Brad and Jade to crawl through and then ripping the cage door off the cell across from them for Maggie, Anna, and Mimi to escape through.

"Jacklyn," Tai said shaking her slightly, "do you hear that?"

Jacklyn opened her eyes and listened. She could hear several people calling for Tai. A few times she heard her own name, followed by, "if you're in here."

"What's going on?" Jacklyn asked.

"I think they're breaking us out," Tai said. They were in the furthest back cell, the only one with a non-cage-bar door.

Jacklyn tried to look through the keyhole to see what was going on exactly. She couldn't see anything. She did remember that she thought the Elkmon was throwing her into a janitor's closet until the door was actually opened. It was actually marked "Cleaning supplies" so it was no wonder she thought that.

"We should yell for them," Jacklyn suggested, "or they'll never find us. It's marked for cleaning supplies. Elkkingmon must have had you thrown in this particular cell because it wouldn't be searched if there was a jail break because he knew you have a mega."

Tai nodded. The two began to yell for help. They mentioned they were in a janitor's closet. After about five minutes, they heard a jangle of keys and the door opened to reveal Amanda.

"Hurry up you guys," Matt said as soon as they exited the cell, "we've got to get back outside. I don't know if Beemon and Magnaangemon can hold off the Elkmon for much longer."

Once outside, they were surprised to see the last of the Elkmon get destroyed by a blast from Waspmon, who had just digivolved.

"Well," Matt said, "that's a surprise."

"Let's leave," T.K. said climbing off the tree, "before the Elkmon thrown into the forest begin to return."

"Okay," Matt said. He climbed onto Metalgarurumon's back. Anna jumped on too, much to the dismay of Amanda. Tai, Jacklyn, Maggie and Mimi climbed onto Bullmoosemon's back with Amanda. Jade and Brad rode Trollmon, Lenny rode Waspmon, and Magnaangemon carried T.K. They quickly made their way back to the girls' village.

"You're going to have to work a lot harder to digivolve to ultamite," Patti said to Tweetybirdmon, Hollymon, and Coralmon. They had just finished destroying four Elkmon, after much work.

"Don't you think they are working quite hard?" Babo asked as Coralmon panted to catch his breath.

"Are they ultramegas yet?" Patti asked. "No. Therefore, they need to work harder."

"I'd like to point out that you only got your ultramega when you stole the crest power of the other digidestine and used it for Rulermon to warp digivolve and then digivolve again," Bridget said. "I suppose that you having been evil before must give you the power over us because you went the easy way while everyone else had to work really hard to help their digimon out."

Patti lowered her eyes to a glare at Bridget. She coughed quietly and asked, "What did you say?"

"I said that you cheated in getting an ultramega," Bridget said, slightly shaking. "Don't push our digimon too hard because they're much newer at this and aren't as capable of digivolving as easily."

"Please don't mess with Patti, Bridget," Maria begged, "I don't want to witness a lynching here."

"I won't lynch her," Patti said looking straight ahead toward the path they were traveling on.

"What do you suppose Elkkingmon is planning?" Babo asked a few minutes later to break the silence.

"Destroy the world," Patti said, "what else? I remember when I was evil; all I wanted to do was destroy the world. It was a weird feeling, like nothing in life mattered."

"Must have sucked," Maria said, "to not even care about friends and family and want to destroy them."

"I almost did destroy Amanda," Patti continued, "but she was able to get away and give me a bruised nose. I don't know how she ever got that strong."

"I would have paid to see that," Bridget murmured.

"I can hear you," Patti said, ignoring what was actually said.

Bridget sighed. How did she ever get into this?

Kari was as confused as Natalie was as the two listened to T.Y. and Allison talk ahead of them. The two girls didn't know that the two elders were greasers from the slums of Seattle. T.Y. seemed slightly jumpier than he had earlier. Finally, he couldn't take it and growled, "I need one."

"Can't you wait until we are at least back at the village?" Allison asked, "not here, in the forest."

"I can't help it," T.Y. said. He bent down for a moment, pulled a cigarette and a lighter from the cuff of his pants, and lit it, as he stood straight again.

Kari and Natalie were shocked for a moment, unable to talk. They couldn't imagine how anyone could smoke while the world was in danger. Not to mention, they knew he was too young.

"What are you doing?" Natalie yelled.

"Calming my nerves," T.Y. said, "I need to."

The four digimon cocked their heads. Besides the smell, they couldn't tell what T.Y. was doing.

"There are healthier ways," Kari said, "like not smoking at all so you don't need cigarettes to calm your nerves."

"Everyone does it where I'm from," T.Y. said, "my mom gives me cigarettes to do her grocery shopping for her. Only time she ever leaves the Shack is to get cigarettes when she runs out."

"Your mom gives you cigarettes?" Kari and Natalie asked not believing him.

"She gives me them too," Allison said, "sometimes. My parents don't smoke, but won't stop me from smoking if I want to. They say, 'if you want to ruin your life, then go ahead. We're just not going to finance it.' It's so not fair."

"What's not fair is that you guys weren't protected from the harm of tobacco companies and are now addicted," Kari said.

"Next they're going to say Jake smokes," Natalie said, jokingly, but from the looks on their faces, she knew he did too.

The cigarette smoke repulsed the Elkmon, so the four of them had no trouble as T.Y. finished his cigarette. As soon as they continued searching for Elkmon, they realized that there were no more in the area.

Danny, Nick, and Shane were positioned directly outside the girls' village. If any Elkmon stumbled upon it, it wouldn't have time to react before it would be destroyed. Danny and Nick were just getting started working with digimon, and Shane couldn't find a group that would actually take him in.

"I see something coming," Flamemon said as the trees began to shake a little.

"What does it look like?" Danny asked his digimon.

"A pair of antlers," Flamemon said.

"Digivole," Danny said, "it's probably an Elkmon."

"Flamemon digivole to… Infernomon. Inferno Blaze."

There were a few yells from in the distance. Suddenly, Angemon, with T.K. in his arms flew out of the trees.

"Stop," T.K. yelled as Waspmon with Lenny followed. "That's Bullmoosemon you're attacking. Not an Elkmon."

Soon afterward, Metalgarurumon, Dwarfmon and Bullmoosemon emerged from the trees carrying the remaining digidestine. Bullmoosemon looked aggravated, but not mad, as Amanda did.

Tai, who was sitting inside Bullmoosemon's left antler, climbed out and asked, "What was that about?"

"All I saw were a pair of antlers sticking out of the trees slightly," Flamemon said.

"The Elkmon antlers look like fuzzy sticks," Amanda yelled, "not like moose antlers, but elk antlers. You're a digimon, you should know what Elkmon antlers look like, especially after seeing so many."

"Sorry," Flamemon said, "honest mistake."

"I would have attacked if he hadn't," Nick's digimon, Twistermon admitted.

"Learn to tell the difference," Amanda yelled, and she stomped into the village. Jade, Maggie, and Mimi quickly followed Amanda, eager to join her in the hot tub. T.K. and Lenny quickly greeted Nick and Danny before following in the girls, along with all the digimon who were now tired from the fast get-away.

Matt, Tai, Jacklyn, Anna, Brad, Danny, and Nick stood outside the gate with only Twistermon and Flamemon. Nick and Danny looked at Matt for an explanation to Amanda's sudden mood swing. Everyone else was lost by this point.

"You're the one she's in love with," Danny said to Matt, "what's her bloody problem?"

"Where does this 'she's in love' begin?" Brad asked, totally confused. "Amanda's not one to fall in love."

"She didn't tell you?" Nick asked smiling. "She and Matt…"

"Are finally back on speaking terms again," Matt said, after kicking Nick to get him to stop talking.

"Why weren't you talking?" Anna asked, stroking her fingers down Matt's arm.

"It was something stupid I said to her," Matt said, "and not your business."

"Oh," Anna said, "that declaration of love you gave to her hiding in the dressing room at the mall?"

A lot of eyes moved from Anna to Matt very quickly. Matt was baffled that Anna knew about this. He did not know that Anna, Jennifer, and Mike had witnessed the conversation while still inside UFOmon.

"You told her you loved her," Tai asked.

"While she had a boyfriend?" Jacklyn questioned.

Now, Matt was even more nervous.

"Dude," Brad said loudly, "that is hilarious. I so wish I could have witnessed that. 'Oh, my darling, I am deeply, affectionately in love with you.' That is genius comedy there."

Matt was glad that Brad turned the situation into a joke. All eyes were off him. Matt, of course, did not see any motives of Brad or Anna here because he did not know them well enough. Anna was flirting with him, hoping she could steal him from Amanda. Brad, seeing Anna's motives, saved him with the joke. Jacklyn only realized this as Brad began a fake love declaration.

"I'm going inside to see if there are any better pants for me to wear inside," Jacklyn said, "I can't imagine that this place would be without a _mall_."

She had mentioned the sacred word. Anna followed Jacklyn inside just as she hoped she would. Jacklyn knew that Anna's flirting methods usually worked on all guys, with the exception of Jake, Brad, Mike and Chris V. It also should be noted here that Anna flirts with Chris V. without knowing or meaning to, but not in the, find a way to touch him but the call one another names and say they're gross way. Both Anna's parents and Chris V.'s parents have wanted the two of them to date since they were about, born.

"Now that Anna's gone," Tai began, but Matt shrugged him off.

"It's just us guys now," Brad said, "what's going on between you and Amanda? You know we're going to find out."

"T.K. will tell us," Tai said, "you might as well sugar-coat it before T.K. gives us the plain truth."

"We just, well," Matt didn't know if he should tell them. What if Amanda didn't want anyone to know? What if she was just using him?

"They had a major make-out session," Nick said, breaking into laughs.

Tai and Brad both lifted their eyebrows at Matt and smiled evilly. "That's something guys usually brag about," Brad informed Matt, "not try to hide. Especially with a girl like Amanda. I remember when I began going out with her; she was instantly popular at our school because she traveled so often, not one guy in our school was not jealous. It was my longest relationship. Two weeks."

"You have some dating issues," Tai said to Brad, "You don't date very often, do you?"

Brad looked at Tai, not believing him. He then fell to the ground laughing. "I… have… probably… dated… more… girls… in… a… week… then… you… ever… will."

"He almost never goes without a girlfriend," Matt clarified for Tai. "He usually has several every day."

"I take back what I said," Tai said, slightly shrinking in ego.

"Well," Brad said, "don't feel bad. It's hard for girls to resist my charm."

"And what charm is that?" Danny asked.

"My perfect looks," Brad said, "the way I sweep them off their feet, the fact that I live in Hollywood and am extremely rich. You know, the usual."

"Does that ever really work?" Nick asked.

"For him it does," Jake returned with Sora, Biyomon, Basketmon, Joque, Dinomon, Delila, and Leafmon.

"The world is an unfair place," Tai said shaking his head, "I can't get one girl to look at me and he's got girls clawing at one another to be his girlfriend. Is there any hope for me?"

"Not with that haircut," Sora said, "ever ask someone to trim it? Or a hedge trimmer?"

"It's not a bush," Tai said scornfully.

"Of course not," Matt agreed, "it's much too ugly to be a bush."

"That's not even funny," Tai said trying to pet his hair down, but it wouldn't budge.

"Maybe that's where you keep losing your house keys," Sora joked.

Tai was not in the mood to have his hair teased, so he stomped off into the village and to the spa, which he still hadn't visited yet. Everyone else waited outside for the rest to return. However, things were about to go terribly wrong. Elkkingmon, enraged that his prisoners had escaped, finally came out of his castle and attacked himself. He started by randomly blasting all movement in the forest.

His power was so strong, that even the blasts that were within ten feet of someone would knock him or her out. Everyone in the forest who hadn't returned to the village was knocked out and hurt really badly, including Patti and Rulermon. He then sent out his Elkmon to pick up everyone and throw them into the dungeon, digimon all at one end and digidestine all at the far end. That was, everyone except for Patti, she got special treatment in a cage hanging in Elkkingmon's throne room and guarded by at least twenty Elkmon at all times.

Then Elkkingmon had Warlockbretmon's army begin to tear through the digiworld looking for the girls' village. Moromon knew that it wouldn't be long until they found it. She told everyone to prepare to fight, including the digidestine and their digimon. But, after an intense battle, the boy army won with the help of a thousand Elkmon. Everyone was thrown into the dungeon, except Tai, Matt, and Moromon, who were all thrown in with Patti. Not even Moromon could take on twenty Elkmon alone.

"All hope is gone," Tai yelled after discovering that there was absolutely no way they could escape.

"Not all hope," Patti said quietly. "We still have Izzy, Joe, Jaime, Lor, and Lar."

"Big help there," Matt said.

"You never know," Moromon said. "Plus, Gennai and I have one more card up our sleeve, and Amymon's going to help out."

"What's that?" Matt asked.

"Can't tell," Amymon said as Brad persisted on asking her what she was up to.

Amymon scanned the nearby cells. She was in luck; Lynnmon wasn't more than five cells away. With careful aim and a pebble, Amymon got her attention and pointed to her own head signaling Lynnmon to use her telepathic powers. Moments later, all the girls and the three winged guys began attacking the guarding Elkmon. After a few seconds of confusion, the other digimon began to join in, some digivolving and others unable to get near enough to their partner to get the power from the digivices. Amymon flew over the battle, blasting Elkmon she passed, but only to help others. She was on a mission to find T.K., Natalie, and their digimon partners. She found T.K., Natalie, and Magnaangemon at one end of the room, but Heartmon was no where in sight. She swept a look over and finally found Heartmon helping Colinmon attack an Elkmon. Amymon grabbed Heartmon and flew back to T.K. and Natalie. She placed Heartmon on the ground and opened a portal to the real world.

"You four need to go through and find all the remaining digidestine," Amymon yelled.

"Why us?" Natalie asked.

"I don't make these decisions. Now go."

Amymon pushed them through. Everyone looked at Amymon in the general area. Finally she gave in and yelled, "All digidestine that want to go home for a short time are welcome to leave too. But don't tell Moromon."

All the digidestine who could ran to get through, but only eight did before the portal closed. Those eight, 16 if you include all the digimon partners, were Danny and Flamemon, Mary-Kate and Armormon, Chris V. and Lightningmon, Joque and Rexmon, Mike and Griffenmon, Nick and Twistermon, Maria and Hollymon, and Bridget and Tweetymon. But, a few Elkmon got through too.

Once on the other side, they had only three Elkmon and a lot of pissed digimon digivolved as high as they could go. The Elkmon didn't have a chance.

"How in the world did you manage to get yourselves into enough trouble that you would be thrown in this cage?" Patti asked as half the digidestine were thrown into the cage along with digimon partners of the other half of digidestine whom were still in the dungeon and a few winged girls.

"You know what they say about hard work and determination," Amanda joked.

"It was insane," Anna cried, "I have no idea what they were thinking attacking the Elkmon like that. We could have gotten killed. And then Amymon sent some digidestine through a portal to the real world. What was that about?"

"Good," Moromon said, "this'll give us a fighting chance hopefully."

"Good?" Anna asked, "good would have been if I had gotten home. I'm feeling mall withdrawal. Don't you think Amymon should have sent us all home Matt?" Anna grabbed Matt's hand and pulled herself closer as she said this.

"I don't know," Matt said, "I wasn't there."

Amanda looked Matt in the eyes. She liked what he said, but not the way he said it. She wanted him to say it to make Anna seem stupid, not just like he was reminding her and confused himself.

"I wish you had been," Anna said, "you could have protected me."

"Anna," Brad said glaring at her, "knock it off. The poor kid has been after Amanda for quite some time now and it's not helping that you are all over him. Give the kid a chance."

"I think we can let Matt decide for himself," Anna snapped at Brad. She pouted her lip and widened her eyes as she stepped even closer to Matt. "You're a big strong man, aren't you Matt?"

"Uhhh," Matt was quite torn. He still felt he loved Amanda, but the truth was that Anna was better looking and she seemed to have an actual interest in him in public.

"Hesitation, minus one point," Jennifer said.

"What?" Matt was very confused.

"Not a direct answer minus two points," Jade said.

"That's three gone already," Brad said, "andon bothsides. You might want to hurry up and choose because if you lose ten points it's an automatic slap."

Matt gulped. He wasn't used to have to choose between two girls.

"Gulping that's minus one," Jennifer said.

"Oh, we almost forgot about the minus five on Amanda's side for letting Anna ride on Metalgarurumon earlier," Jade said.

"He chooses Amanda," Lynnmon said after getting the signal from Moromon. "Now would you cut that out because we have more important things to deal with."

"How do you know who he chooses?" Anna asked.

"I'm a telepath," Lynnmon said.

"A what?" Anna asked.

"It means she can read minds," Amanda snapped.

There was a long pause. No one moved, except Matt who stepped away from Anna. Moromon looked at her watch for what Matt thought had to be the hundredth time. She smiled.

"The doors are opening now," Moromon said quietly.

"I am never trusting Patti again," Lor yelled as she practically fell out of the training room.

"It didn't work," Izzy said, "why didn't it work?"

"Because there aren't any prophecies for our digimon to warp digivolve," Joe said.

"Maybe we just need to go a little longer," Lar said. Jaime giggled slightly.

"Like I said," Lor yelled, "I am never trusting you again Patti."

Everyone expected to have someone approach them by now to see what all the commotion was about, but surprisingly no one did. In fact, there wasn't even a sound.

"Where is everyone?" Jaime asked.

"Do you suppose that they were taken prisoner?" Lar asked.

"Let's see," Izzy said. He pulled out his digivice and checked for the digivice signals. They were all in the direction of Elkkingmon's castle.

"I'll take that look of utter and complete horror that the answer is yes," Joe said. Izzy nodded.

"So, what do we do now?" Matt asked.

"What we will do ought to be different from what you will do," Brad said, "that is if you ever want Amanda to speak to you again."

Matt glanced at Amanda through the corner of his eye. He could swear she was doing the same as she was talking to Sora. He wanted to go talk to her, redeem himself and earn the points back. He wasn't even sure how this point system worked, but he knew that the girls judged boys by it.

"I do believe that you are down nine points," Brad said, "and unless I am mistaken you have three left. If you lose those, you're a goner. She wants you to talk to her."

Brad ignored Matt for a few moments. Matt decided that he would talk to her. What choice did he have? Brad made it seem like he had none. He walked the length of the cage toward Amanda who now was looking out the window a bit away. Sora saw him and quietly walked away.

"Hey Amanda," Matt began. Amanda turned, surprised to see him, and almost unsure of what she knew he was there to talk about.

"Hello Matt," Amanda was very stiff while talking.

"About earlier…"

"There have been several earliers," Amanda said.

"The whole choosing thing between you and Anna…"

Amanda lifted an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"I'm sorry about hesitating," Matt said.

"Don't be. It puts everything into perspective. Clearly you wanted me so much that you had some wild fantasy about how wonderful it would be to have me, and I didn't meet your expectations, so now you're choosing someone who you think will."

"That's not it at all," Matt was shocked that Amanda thought he would be so shallow. "It's just that I don't know if you want me or if it was just a bit of a show of what I was missing. I mean, back in the room by the spa was probably the happiest time of my life."

"You need a happier life if that's the case."

"Will you listen."

"I am."

"It's just that afterward, you didn't seem to want to talk about it, or to me."

"What makes you say that?" Amanda asked.

"When I was trying to talk to you as we escaped from the dungeon you refused to talk to me."

"That was because you had Anna clinging to you."

"She jumped on," Matt said.

"You could have told her to get off."

"Then she would have had to ride Bullmoosemon."

Amanda didn't respond. She hadn't even thought about this. It was true though, if Anna hadn't ridden with Matt, the only other digimon that could have carried her was Bullmoosemon.

"I do love you Amanda."

"Love is a strong word."

"And I have strong feelings."

Matt took a few steps closer to her. She was looking into his eyes. He bent forward and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"There you ten are," Samanthamon had sneaked out of the dungeon during the battle using her invisibility and her small body to her advantage. She finally found Joe, Izzy, Jamie, Lar, and Lor and all their digimon partners. "You need to go to the real world and help T.K. and everyone else locate the new digidestine.

"Are you sure we are allowed to?" Izzy asked, "I mean, Moromon won't get mad?"

"Or more importantly Patti?" Jamie asked.

"They would want you to go," Samanthamon said, "It's our best chance of surviving."

"Patti included?" Jamie asked again.

"Yes," Samanthamon said.

"As long as Patti is included, I guess we could go," Izzy said.

"I would hate to piss off Patti," Tentomon agreed.

"If you don't hurry to the real world you'll piss her off," Samanthamon said.

"Where's the closest portal?" Jamie nearly yelled.

"This way," Samanthamon said and led the ten to one of Genai's hidden portals.

"Real world," Joe said, "allergy medicine, here we come."

In a flash of light, all eleven of them were sucked out of the computer and into the real world. Where they landed, none of them could tell. They could see it was a house, but they didn't know who's or why they had come there…until.

"What in the world are you two doing in my house… and who are they… and what are those."

"Lor has a twin," Joe said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Nice observation," Lor said rolling her eyes.

"I mean an identical twin," Joe said.

"We're not related," yelled Lor and the other girl who looked almost exactly like Lor except a slight bit taller, greener eyes, and better hair as in exact same color but longer and no split ends.

"And we're leaving," Lar said grabbing everyone and pulling them all out.

"Who was that?" Izzy asked.

"Her name is Randi and she is evil," Lor said.

"She can't really be that evil," Tentomon said.

"You'd be surprised," Jamie said. "I don't even go to their school and I fear her."

"Let's just say Elkkingmon looks like a messiah next to her," Lar said. Lor nodded in agreement.

"They agree on something," Gomomon gasped, "the world is coming to an end."

"Well," Izzy said looking at his computer(big surprise), "There seems to be a digivice in that house."

Everyone checked to makesure they had grabbed his or her digivice. "If no one is missing a digivice," Lar said glancing at the house, "then that means that..."

"Why does God hate me?" Lor asked.

**For those of you that haven't noticed, this is getting to be a long chapter, so I've decided to stop it here. Plus, I don't know when I'll finish it, and at least you can have one more chapter if I never write this story again. If I do, it'll probably be The Fall of Elkkingmon and the Rise of Freedom.**


End file.
